Tengo Que Ser Fuerte
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Un engaño, una traición y una promesa que haría cumplir al precio que fuese. En un corazón herido, qué sentimiento dominara con mayor fuerza, la venganza, el odio o… ¿El amor?. Len/Anna/Yoh .
1. Tengo Que Ser Fuerte

Tengo Que Ser Fuerte.  
  
Esa noche era una de las mas frias de todo el año y aunque se encontraban  
  
en el comienzo del invierno una terrible lluvia asotaba en esa región, las calles  
  
de la ciudad se encontraban en el completo abandono, era lógico ya que era  
  
muy tarde, en una de las casas cercanas o mejor dicho mansión reinaba el  
  
silencio y la tranquilidad hasta que un sonido bastante fuerte e insistente  
  
destroso ese agradable momento.A lo lejos de los largos pasillos de la gigante  
  
mansión se alcansaba a observar una diminuta figura la cual se acercaba a  
  
paso lento y cansado hacia la puerta en donde seguramente se encontraba  
  
el responsable de tal escandalo en la mansión Oyamada.  
  
Manta: Si que se le ofrese, pero, pero si eres tu yoh que haces aqui y a estas  
  
horas, ocurrio algo.  
  
Pregunto un muy confundido y preocupado manta al ver a su amigo en esas  
  
sircunstancias, yoh se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza y no era para  
  
menos con esa lluvia que caia en la cuidad.  
  
Manta: Dime yoh que es lo que ocurrio.  
  
Yoh: Anna.  
  
Manta: Que, anna y que ocurrio con ella.  
  
Yoh: Ella, ella....  
  
Yoh hablaba con dificultad y cansancio y también al pareser había corrido  
  
bastante por que le costaba trabajo respirar, de inmediato manta le pidió que  
  
pasara para que descansara y pudiera decir lo que estaba pasando con ella.  
  
Manta: Ahora dime que es lo que le paso a anna.  
  
Yoh: Anna se marcho de la pensión y fue por mi culpa.  
  
Manta: Como que anna se fue y a donde, que yo se ella no tiene a donde ir.  
  
Yoh: Eso es lo que me preocupa, demonios si tan solo, si tan solo ella no  
  
hubiera observado nada esto no estaria pasando.  
  
Dijo yoh con un tono de enfado y preocupación.  
  
Manta: A que te refieres, que fue lo que observo.  
  
Pregunto un muy curioso manta, mientras que veia como el semblante de  
  
yoh se ensombresia y su mirada se perdia en el suelo como si esté fuera  
  
la cosa mas interesante del mundo, pasaron unos minutos de eterno silencio  
  
hasta que por fin yoh dio la razon de la partida de su joven prometida, al  
  
decirla manta no pudo evitar el sorprenderse y por primera vez en su vida  
  
estaba de acuerdo en la desición que habia tomado anna.  
  
Manta: Que!!! pero yoh porque hiciste eso.  
  
Yoh: No lo se manta.  
  
Manta: Como que no lo sabes yoh, ahora comprendo las razones de anna  
  
y no son para menos y la verdad no me extrañaria en nada que rompiera el  
  
compromiso de ustedes dos.  
  
Yoh: Pero manta por favor comprendeme.  
  
Manta: No yoh por primera vez estoy de acuerdo en la desición que tomo  
  
anna, dime que querias que hiciera ella, despues de verte con tamao y en tu  
  
habitación y por ultimo en esa situación.  
  
Yoh: No lo se.  
  
Manta: Y dime no sabes en donde pueda estar o con quien pudo a ver hido.  
  
Yoh: No, la he buscado por varias horas, estoy muy preocupado, cuando  
  
salio de la casa estaba muy mal, lo se, pude sentirlo en sus palabras.  
  
******************* flash back ********************  
  
Un carro habia llegado a las puertas de la pensión asakura dejando a una  
  
pasajera que habia llegado de un largo viaje, el cual habia realizado para  
  
poder incrementar sus poderes espirituales y el cual habia funsionado a  
  
la perfección, ahora que era la prometida del shaman king no podia darse  
  
el lujo de tener ese nivel de poderes tan bajo según ella pero ahora no  
  
habia inconveniente en eso, entro rapidamente a la casa para no mojarse  
  
de esa fria lluvia que caia sobre toda la cuidad, era raro que lloviera por esa  
  
epoca ya que casi se encontrarian en invierno pero seguramente esa seria  
  
una de las ultimas lluvias de ese año, subio las escaleras para poder  
  
descansar en su habitación despues de ese largo viaje de regreso el cual  
  
la habia agotado por completo, pero al pasar por la habitación de su  
  
prometido escucho algo muy extraño.  
  
Anna: Que es eso.  
  
Anna se detubo en la habitación de yoh y al abrirla se llevo la sorpresa  
  
más desagradable y desepccionante de su vida, en aquella habitación  
  
se encontraba yoh más no se encontraba solo, se encontrada en compañia  
  
de tamao, al pareser ambos dormian plasidamente, al verlos anna sintio  
  
como todo su cuerpo se paralisaba por completo, queria salir de ahí lo  
  
más pronto posible pero sus piernas lo le respondian, los observo por  
  
varios minutos hasta que al pareser yoh despertaba lentamente pero  
  
al ver a anna de pie y observando toda la esena termino por despertarse.  
  
Yoh: Aa, anna.  
  
Pronunció por fin yoh al ver a la sacerdotisa en aquella habitación,  
  
no pudo evitar el sentir mal al verla, mientras que anna trataba de  
  
hablar de desir algo pero las palabras no salian de su boca sentia  
  
un gigantesco nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar  
  
pero no, no podia llorar y menos aun delante de yoh su orgullo y ese  
  
duro entrenamiento que habia realizado le inpedian hacerlo, trato de  
  
mantenerse firme con un semblante sereno, frio y calculador como  
  
el de costumbre aunque en el fondo no era de esa manera.  
  
Yoh: Anna te puedo explicar.  
  
Anna: Disculpa no quise interrumpir.  
  
Fue lo unico que dijo anna antes de retirarse de la habitación, yoh  
  
se vestio rapidamente y salio de tras de ella.  
  
Yoh: Anna espera por favor tengo que explicarte.  
  
Anna se encontraba en la puerta de la pension, estaba de espaldas  
  
y sus ojos se mantenian escondidos en sus rubios cabellos.  
  
Anna: Sabes no tienes que explicarme nada.  
  
Yoh: Pero anna dejame.  
  
Anna: No, y lamento haberte causado tantos problemas pero no  
  
te preocupes que hoy mismo me marchare.  
  
Yoh: Que, pero anna a donde vas a ir.  
  
Anna: Eso no importa.  
  
Yoh: Pero anna.  
  
Anna: Y ........ que lastima que lo de nosotros no funciono, verdad.  
  
Yoh se sorprendio por las palabras que anna habia pronunciado,  
  
nunca antes habia escuchado de su boca unas palabras dichas  
  
con tanta tristesa y melancolia, antes de que yoh pudiera hacer  
  
algo anna salio corriendo como un animalito asustado y se perdio  
  
de vista en la oscuridad que reina en esa triste noche de invierno.  
  
******************** fin flash back ********************  
  
Manta: Haci que eso paso.  
  
Yoh: Haci es, manta no sabes lo preocupado que estoy por ella,  
  
mira la hora que es ya casi son la 1: 30 am y anna salió de la casa  
  
antes de las 6 : 00 pm, ya no se en donde más buscar.  
  
Manta: Yoh.  
  
Fue lo unico que dijo manta, el joven de pequeña estatura no sabia  
  
como alibiar la preocupación de su amigo, nunca lo habia visto de  
  
esa manera nisiquiera en las peleas del torneo de shamanes en donde  
  
el habia resultado ser el ganador.  
  
Manta: Yoh no es por darte más preocupasiones pero no se te ocurre  
  
que a anna le pudo haber pasado algo, según me dijiste ella salio  
  
muy mal de la pensión.  
  
Yoh: Manta por favor no pienses en esas cosas, si a anna le llegara a  
  
pasar algo por mi culpa jamas me lo perdonare.  
  
Mientras tanto en las frias y humedas calles de la cuidad corria una joven  
  
de cabellera rubia, había corrido por horas, tantas que ya habia perdido la  
  
cuenta pero eso era una de las pocas cosas que le importaba en ese  
  
momento tan terrible para ella, ya no podia más si no se desahogaba en  
  
ese momento pronto tanto como su garganta y corazón rebentarian, pronto  
  
las lagrimas se combinaban con las gotas de lluvia que cubrian tanto su  
  
rostro como su cuerpo entero.  
  
Anna: Porque, porque me hisiste esto yoh, jamas te lo voy a perdonar.  
  
Se repetia entre sollosos la joven y desepccionada sacerdotisa ya que  
  
nunca se imagino nisiquiera en sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas que  
  
yoh la traisionara de esa manera tan humillante para ella. Anna se  
  
encontraba muy mal en ese momento y lo unico que hacia era correr,  
  
correr y correr de su triste realidad, siguió corriendo incluso hasta chocar  
  
con una persona la cual ella conocía muy bien pero por su estado no  
  
lo noto.  
  
Anna: Perdón no me fije.  
  
Fue lo unico que dijo anna antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente y disponerse  
  
a crusar la calle, estaba tan distraida que no se fijo que el semaforo aun estaba  
  
en verde y aun haci cruso pero en ese momento un carro se acercaba a ella a  
  
gran velocidad, ella no sentio su presencia solo reaccionó cuando aquella  
  
persona con la que habia chocado pronuncio su nombre y ella como por  
  
instinto voltio.  
  
¿? Anna, cuidado!!!!!  
  
Anna: Ah.  
  
En el momento en que ella voltió se pudo escuchar un sonido seco el cual se  
  
distribuyo por toda la calle, el carro se marcho tan rapido como habia llegado  
  
y lo uncio que habia dejado era a anna tirada en el suelo de esa fria calle,  
  
su estaba era grave, tenía raspones que de veian desparramados por todo  
  
su cuerpo,de los que salía sangre sin parar mientras que la más grave se  
  
encontraba en uno de sus hombros el cual al pareser ya se había combertido  
  
en una fuerte emorrajía, de inmediato aquella desconocida persona se acerco  
  
a ella para ver su condición.  
  
¿? Anna !!!!!!.  
  
La mañana se hacia presente en aquella habitación de hospital en el que se  
  
encontraba una muy lastimada sacerdotisa, anna habia recibido atensión  
  
medica y ahora su estado no era tan grave, tenia bendados ambos brasos  
  
y en su cara aun se podian notar algunos raspones sin importancia mientras  
  
que la persona que la habia traido se encontraba en la ventana del cuarto  
  
de hospital observando el amaneser, era joven de unos 15 años de edad,  
  
su cabello purpura brillaba con el resplandor del sol mientras que sus ojos  
  
color entre verdes y amarillos se encontraban perdidos en el orisonte.  
  
Anna: Ahh, en donde estoy.  
  
¿? Vaya ya despertaste, dime como te sientes.  
  
Anna: Eh? pero si eres len tao, tu fuiste con quien choque ayer por la noche.  
  
Len: Haci es hibas como alma que lleva el diablo nisiquiera te percataste  
  
de mi presencia, pero ahora dime como te sientes.  
  
Anna: Mucho mejor aunque un poco adolorida, si me hubiera dado cuenta  
  
ese carro no me abria hacho esto.  
  
Len: Ahora dime porque andabas por la calle a esa hora.  
  
Anna no respondio nada solo voltio la mirada a otro lado y len pudo entender  
  
perfectamente la razon o se daba una idea de lo que habia ocurrido.  
  
Len: Veo que es algo que no debo preguntar bien pues entonces dime  
  
ya quieres que le diga a yoh que estas aqui.  
  
Anna: De ninguna manera ahhh.  
  
Decia anna tratando de levantarse pero sus heridas se lo impedian.  
  
Len: Estas loca no te puedes levantar y si sigues haci lo unico que conseguiras  
  
sera que la herida de tu hombro se habra.  
  
Anna: Ahhhh, por favor traime una hoja de papel necesito mandar una carta.  
  
Len: Una carta pero para quien.  
  
Anna: Es para la familia de yoh tengo que decirles que nuestro compromiso  
  
esta roto y en mi estado no puedo ir haci que les mandare una carta.  
  
Len: Tan grave que fue el problema.  
  
Anna: No tienes idea.  
  
Len: Esta bien, pero eso si te digo conociendo a yoh movera cielo, mar y tierra  
  
por encontrarte y como estas en el hospital no tardara mucho en dar contigo.  
  
Anna:No , no quiero ver su cara, por favor evitalo no puede verme.  
  
Len: Pero anna.  
  
Anna: Por favor no te lo estaria pidiendo si no fuera importante, yoh no  
  
me volvera a ver hasta mi regreso.  
  
Len: Tu regreso a que te refieres con eso.  
  
Anna: Me ire de esta cuidad y no regresare hasta que mi venganza este  
  
lista y sera cuando yoh asakura pagara por su traision.  
  
******************** CONTINUARA ******************** 


	2. El Transcurrir Del Tiempo

El Transcurrir Del Tiempo.  
  
Len: Tanto es tu rencor hacia el que quieres vengarte.  
  
Anna: El....el me traiciono de la peor manera.  
  
Decía la joven rubia mientras que sus ojos se mantenían escondidos entre sus cabellos y unas traviesas lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus pálidas mejillas y sus puños los apretaba con furia.  
  
Anna: Me engaño, mientras me encontraba de viaje el me engañaba con tamao en mi propia casa.  
  
Len: Quieres decir que...  
  
Anna: Así es.  
  
Len no pudo evitar el sorprenderse aunque lo disimulo muy bien ante la sacerdotisa, siempre pensó que su amigo se encontraba enamorado de ella pero al escuchar las razones de anna la comprendía perfectamente.  
  
Len: Ya veo.  
  
Anna: Por favor tu eres el único que me puede ayudar, te lo pido sacame de aquí, evita que yoh de conmigo.  
  
Len nunca se imagino ver el día en el que anna pidiera ayuda y decidió ayudarle en todo en lo que el pudiera ya que de alguna manera ella era la única persona que actuaba como el, ambos era muy parecidos y posiblemente llegarían hacer grandes amigos.  
  
Len: Esta bien te ayudare.  
  
Decía len mientras que se ponía de espaldas y observaba hacia la ventana de la habitación y saco un celular que guardaba en sus ropas.  
  
Len: Ven de inmediato.  
  
Fue lo único que dijo el joven shaman, al colgar una persona que al parecer se encontraba bajo sus servicios apareció en la habitación de anna.  
  
Sirviente: Se le ofrece algo señorito.  
  
Len: Anna ya tienes lista la carta.  
  
Anna: Si toma.  
  
Anna le entrego a len la carta la cual pronto llegaría a la mansión asakura.  
  
Len: Envía esto a la dirección que manda el sobre y encargare que el expediente de la señorita Anna Kyoyama desaparezca de este hospital me has entendido y si llegas a cometer algún error pagaras caro por eso.  
  
Sirviente: Si..si señorito len no se preocupe que nadie sabrá que la señorita kyoyame estuvo algún día en el hospital.  
  
Respondió nervioso uno de los muchos sirvientes de la familia Tao, mientras que se retiraba de la habitación para realizar su encomendado.  
  
Len: Listo, ahora dime a donde te quieres ir.  
  
Anna: Te agradezco que me ayudes y me gustaría irme lo más lejos que se pueda.  
  
Len: Estas de surte ya que tengo que realizar un viaje a los Estados Unidos y será muy largo, dime te gustaría ir.  
  
Anna: Claro.  
  
Len: Muy bien pues en cuanto te sientas mejor nos marcharemos.  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que anna había desaparecido de la vista de todos pero muy pronto sabrían que fue lo que paso con ella.  
  
Tamao: Joven yoh se encuentra bien.  
  
Yoh: Si tamao no te preocupes.  
  
Tamao: Lamento que la señorita anna se haya marchado por mi culpa.  
  
Yoh: No tamao no fue culpa tuya.  
  
Tamao: Pero yo..  
  
Tamao no termino de hablar ya que el sonido del timbre la detuvo.  
  
Tamao: Si ya voy.  
  
Tamao se dirigió a la puerta y no pudo evitar el sorprenderse al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
Tamao: Se..señora kino.  
  
Yoh: Abuela pero que haces aquí.  
  
Kino: Acaso te desagrada mi visita.  
  
Yoh: Por supuesto que no abuela pasa.  
  
De esa manera la ansiana se dispuso a pasar, al transcurrir de unos minutos ambos se encontraban en la sala mientras que tamao se había retirado para dejarlos conversar.  
  
Kino: Dime yoh en donde esta anna.  
  
Yoh: Bueno pues ella...  
  
Kino: Se marcho cierto.  
  
Yoh: Como lo sabes, acaso te dijo en donde estaba.  
  
Kino: No pero me mando una carta.  
  
Yoh: Una carta y porque no fue a la casa en persona.  
  
Kino: No tengo idea pero desde ahora te digo que ella a roto su compromiso.  
  
Yoh: Que!!!  
  
Kino: Y te pido que no la busques ella regresara a su tiempo pero mientras tanto tu como el shaman king necesitas a una prometida así que he decidido que tamao será una muy buena esposa para ti.  
  
Yoh: Pero abuela.  
  
Kino: Ni una palabra yoh ya la familia de tamao esta enterado y a aceptado así que tan pronto ella y tu cumplan la mayoría de edad se casaran.  
  
El semblante de yoh se entristeció al pensar en que anna ya no era más su prometida y nadie más que el tenía la culpa y sabía perfectamente que anna no lo perdonaría en un largo tiempo por haber traicionado su confianza.  
  
Mientras tanto en la otra parte del mundo se encontraba una joven de hermosa cabellera dorada la cual se encontraba en uno de los jardines más grandes que poseía la enorme  
  
mansión de la familia tao, el jardín sin duda alguna era hermoso, todo a su alrededor  
  
poseía un bello color verde y unas exquisitas flores lo decoraban a la perfección, también  
  
tenía un pequeño estanque en donde anna se encontraba observando su reflejo muy de  
  
cerca pero sin tocar el agua, sus heridas ya estaban curadas aunque la de su hombre le había dejado una pequeña cicatriz la cual le recordaba a cada momento lo que su ex-prometido le había hecho cosa que aun estaba muy marcada en su memoria. El viento de la noche soplaba rítmicamente, provocando que chocara lentamente en su rostro y cabello, la  
  
oscuridad que reinaba esa noche era absorbente y la cubría completamente pero eso le daba igual a la joven sacerdotisa ya que la oscuridad que dominaba en su corazón no  
  
podía compararse con nada más.  
  
Anna: Que hermosas lucen las estrellas esta noche.  
  
¿? Si, tienes razón lucen muy hermosas.  
  
Anna voltio al saber que no se encontraba sola en ese esplendoroso jardín.  
  
Anna: Pero si eres tu len.  
  
Len: Que te ocurre.  
  
Anna: A mi nada.  
  
Len: No mientas, en este corto tiempo te he llegado a conocer aunque sea un poco y se que algo te ocurre, es yoh cierto, aun piensas en lo que te hizo.  
  
Anna no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada penetrante del joven shaman.  
  
Len: Lo sabía.  
  
Pasaron unos pocos minutos de silencio pero al fin dijo.  
  
Anna: Me costara mucho trabajo len.  
  
Len: Lo se pero sabes dicen que para no pensar tienes que distraerte, dime porque no escribes como lo has hecho en estas semanas, según he escuchado también tienes una bella voz.  
  
Anna: Me has estado espiando cierto.  
  
Len: Podría decirse que si, pero dime no te gustaría cantar para poder olvidar tu sufrimiento.  
  
Anna: Tú crees que podría llegar a olvidar, la verdad lo dudo.  
  
Len: Tal vez pero te distraerás por varios ratos y tu mente estará ocupada en otras cosas, además no es bueno que estés aquí encerrada todo el día y además te digo que estas tan distraída que ni siquiera has sentido la presencia de mis sirvientes.  
  
Anna: A que te refieres con eso.  
  
Len: A esto.  
  
Len saco de sus ropas una pequeña grabadora la cual se la mostró a anna pero al parecer eso no le dio mucho valor a la sacerdotisa.  
  
Anna: Una grabadora y que.  
  
Len: No, yo no te quería mostrar la grabadora si no su contenido, así que escucha.  
  
Len prendió la grabadora y de ella comenzó a salir una dulce y melodiosa voz que al parecer anna conocía muy bien.  
  
Len: Escuchas.  
  
Anna: Si es una hermosa voz, un momento esa es mi voz.  
  
Len: Así es, como escuchaste estas tan distraída estos días que no te percataste de la presencia de mi sirviente que te vino a gravar hace ya dos noches.  
  
Anna: Y que quieres que haga.  
  
Len: Tu déjame a mi, ya veras que con esta grabación la solitaria anna kyoyama quedara en el olvido y dará como recompensa a una transformaba y cambiada totalmente.  
  
Anna: Eh?  
  
Los aplausos reinaban en ese brillante y gigantesco escenario de donde se despedía una joven de larga cabellera dorada, el transcurrir de estos 3 años habían hecho maravillas con su apariencia, había cambiado tanto física como mentalmente, ahora su cabello era largo y de un magnifico brillo y de alguno de sus lados utilizaba unas extensiones de color negro como era de costumbre en ella para presentar cada concierto, su rostro había adquirido una hermoso figura y su pálido color aun seguía igual pero en su rostro se encontraba colocado un antifaz de color negro, ahora era una de las cantantes mas añoradas por los fans de  
  
estados unidos.  
  
Unisono: The blackrose.  
  
Al escuchar su nombre artístico provoco que ella mirara hacia el publico y les dirigió una hermosa sonrisa y se despidió de ellos con un beso.  
  
Anna: Estoy muerta.  
  
Len: Vaya me sorprendes cada vez cantas mejor, toma.  
  
Len le había dado de regalo una bella rosa la cual anna le sujeto y le agradeció con una sonrisa que se dibujaba a lo largo de su rostro.  
  
Anna: Te lo agradezco y todo lo demás.  
  
Len: A que te refieres.  
  
Anna: Todo lo que hiciste por mi en estos 3 años, mírame al principio no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había ocurrido pero ahora soy la famosa the balckrose, una de las pocas cantantes de la cual su identidad es desconocida y ambisiada por muchos reporteros pero que gracias a tus cuidados se a mantenido en el anonimato.  
  
Len: No, no fue nada.  
  
Respondió el joven shaman un poco sonrojado por la mirada de agradecimiento de anna.  
  
Anna: Ahora dime si no me equivoco pronto será el concierto para lanzar mi nuevo disco.  
  
Len: Así es.  
  
Anna: Y dime en donde será.  
  
Len: Bueno pues según el director de la disquera será en...  
  
Anna: Si en donde.  
  
Decía anna mientras tomaba un poco de agua.  
  
Len: Será en Tokio.  
  
Al escuchar eso anna no pudo evitar el regresar el agua que ya tenia en su boca.  
  
Anna: Como!!!.  
  
Len: Así es.  
  
Anna: Pero como que será en Tokio sabes mas que nadie que no puedo regresar.  
  
Len: Lo se pero si deseas puedo convencer al director.  
  
Anna: No, no lo hagas esta bien.  
  
Len: En serio, un momento no me digas que.  
  
Anna: Así es todos, volverán a ver a la desaparecida anna kyoyama.  
  
Len: Entonces mandare a dar la noticia, es mejor que descanses mañana salimos muy temprano al aeropuerto.  
  
Anna: Si como tu digas.  
  
Anna venia observando el paisaje como si fuera la primera vez que viajaba, ahora verían a la nueva anna de la cual se habían burlado en su propia cara y la que se vengaría del único responsable.  
  
Len: Anna, anna, ANNA REACCIONA QUIERES!!!!!.  
  
Respondió un moco molesto el joven de cabellera morada al ver lo distraída que venia su  
  
acompañante de vuelo.  
  
Anna: Que sucede.  
  
Len: Colócate el cinturón de seguridad que ya vamos a aterrizar.  
  
Anna: Si.  
  
Mientras tanto en la pensión asakura se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración, el nuevo compromiso del miembro de la familia asakura pronto se terminaría ya que tamao pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y podrá casarse con yoh.  
  
Manta: Vaya pronto se casaran.  
  
Pilika: Si tamao pronto serás la esposa del shaman king y heredero de la familia  
  
asakura que emocionante no te parece.  
  
Tamao: Mas que emocionada me siento nerviosa.  
  
Pilika: Vamos tamao no digas tonterías.  
  
Horohoro: Y tu yoh no me digas que te sientes también nervioso por que pronto te casaras y dejaras de ser libre vaya pobre de ti.  
  
Decía un juguetón horohoro, mientras que detrás de el un aura rojiza aparecía.  
  
Pilika: HERMANO!!!!, como demonios se te ocurre decir esas palabras.  
  
Horohoro: Bueno lo ciento pero no vez que solo bromeo.  
  
Yoh: Jijijij.  
  
Yoh se retiro dejando a ambos hermanos discutir.  
  
Manta: Dime yoh te ocurre algo, te noto algo extraño.  
  
Yoh: No lo se pero tengo la ligera sospecha que algo ocurrirá.  
  
Manta: Algo y que cosa crees que sea.  
  
Yoh: No lo se.  
  
Las llantas de un automóvil deportivo negro parándose en frente de la pensión era lo único que se escuchaba en la solitaria calle, hacia frió como esa noche que anna había llegado de su viaje de entrenamiento, la joven bajo de su carro el cual era  
  
conducido por su buen amigo len.  
  
Len: Estas segura que estarás bien.  
  
Anna: Si no te preocupes.  
  
Len: Bueno me retiro.  
  
Anna: Si.  
  
Fue lo único que dijo anna, de pronto de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una fuerte e imponente aura de poder la cual cubría su cuerpo, dentro de la pensión yoh fue el único que la percibió.  
  
Yoh: Oh!.  
  
Manta: Te sucede algo yoh.  
  
Yoh: No sentiste eso.  
  
Manta: Que cosa.  
  
Yoh: Ha desaparecido.  
  
Manta: A que te refieres yoh.  
  
Yoh: No nada olvídalo no tiene importancia.  
  
Manta: Eh ?.  
  
Pilika: Bueno ahora brindemos por la futura boda la cual se realizara dentro de  
  
6 meses.  
  
Decía pilika mientras todos se encontraban felices, felicitando a la nueva pareja, pero algo ocasiono que la mirada de todos se dirigiera a la entrada de la pensión. Unos aplausos que provenían de a fuera y que llamo la atención de todos, una sobra que al parecer era de una mujer entro y aun adentro siguió aplaudiendo.  
  
Manta: Quien es usted y que hace aquí.  
  
¿? No te preocupes manta que yo también quiero celebrar el compromiso de la inocente y dulce tamao y por supuesto del poderoso shaman king, Yoh Askura.  
  
******************** CONTINUARA ******************** 


	3. La Llegada

La Llegada.  
  
La curiosidad cubría por completo a los integrantes de aquella celebración, al no saber quien era la extraña y desconocida joven que había llegado tan improvisadamente a la pensión asakura.  
  
Manta: Disculpe señorita, pero nos podría decir quien es usted.  
  
Pregunto el más joven de la familia oyamada al no saber la identidad de aquella rubia.  
  
¿? Tanto tiempo a pasado ya, que te has olvidado de mi enano cabezón.  
  
Dijo la joven, provocando llamar la atención de manta, esté sin duda alguna se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras, ya que la única persona que las había pronuncia era la desaparecida ex-prometida de su amigo yoh de la cual no tenían pista alguna desde hace 3 años exactamente.  
  
Manta: Tu, tu , tu.......eres...a..a.anna, cierto.  
  
Al decir su nombre una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y se retiro lentamente los lentes oscuros que traía puestos dándoles la sorpresa del día a los integrantes de la casa.  
  
Anna: Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlos.  
  
Al ver que realmente era anna los ojos de todos se abrieron a más no poder, su sorpresa fue muy grande ya que nunca se imaginaron especialmente yoh y tamao que anna se  
  
atreviera a regresar después de lo ocurrido hace 3 años, los cuales se cumplían ese mismo día. Al pasar la sorpresa los primeros que se atrevieron a acercarse fueron pilika y ryu.  
  
Ryu: Doña anna que bueno que por fin regreso.  
  
Pilika: Dinos anna en donde estuviste estos 3 años, que por lo que veo te cayeron de  
  
maravilla.  
  
Ryu: Pilika tiene razón luce muy hermosa doña anna.  
  
Anna: Te lo agradezco.  
  
Manta: Dime anna a que has venido si no es problema preguntar.  
  
Se atrevió a decir manta con un tono nervioso al no saber la reacción de anna.  
  
Anna: No manta no hay problema, he regresado por que tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver y....  
  
Antes de terminar guardo silencio y fijo su mirada en yoh y tamao los cuales se encontraban unos cuantos metros apartados de ella.  
  
Anna: Y como lo dije al llegar, también he venido para celebrar el compromiso y el  
  
futuro matrimonio del poderoso shaman king yoh asakura y por supuesto de la dulce  
  
e inocente tamao.  
  
Al decir aquellas palabras un terrible escalofrió sacudió los cuerpos de ambos, sabían  
  
perfectamente que anna no había olvidado aun lo ocurrido y posiblemente ellos pagarían  
  
bastante caro por haberla humillado de esa manera, tanto yoh como tamao estaban pensando en todo esto aunque la más preocupada era tamao ya que está tenía que salir de viaje, los abuelos de yoh la habían mandado llamar días atrás y tenia que estar  
  
con ellos para mañana en la mañana y dejaría solo a su prometido.  
  
Manta: Ah anna pero pasa no te gustaría tomar algo.  
  
Hablo manta tratando de romper la tensión que se había creado con el comentario de  
  
la joven sacerdotisa ya que esté sabia perfectamente a lo que está se refería con  
  
aquellas palabras.  
  
Anna: No, solo quiero una habitación, necesito descansar.  
  
Ryu: Entonces permítame llevar su equipaje doña anna, pero en donde las coloco, las  
  
llevo a su antigua habitación.  
  
Anna: No!!.  
  
Dijo anna en un tono bastante severo y seco, de ninguna manera se quedaría en  
  
su antigua habitación como si nada hubiera ocurrido, eso no, ella no lo permitiría.  
  
Yoh: Por que no anna, si gustas puedes quedarte en tu habitación, además los  
  
cuartos restantes se encuentran en remodelación y no pueden ser ocupados.  
  
Se atrevió a decir por fin el joven shaman king en un tono despreocupado, como es  
  
de costumbre en el, mientras se rascaba sus desordenados cabellos castaños.  
  
Anna suspiro cansada al saber que no tenia otra opción y le respondió a yoh  
  
con tono indiferente.  
  
Anna: Esta bien, ryu hazme el favor de llevar mi equipaje a mi habitación.  
  
Ryu: Si doña anna enseguida.  
  
De inmediato ryu subió las escaleras y se dirigió a aquella antigua habitación que  
  
desde hace 3 años se encontraba cerrada.  
  
Anna: Bueno yo me retiro, buenas noches.  
  
Pilika: Pero anna no vas a cenar con nosotros.  
  
Anna: No, gracias pero no tengo hambre.  
  
Pilika: Ah, bueno que descanses.  
  
Dijo un poco sorprendida la joven ainu ya que nunca había escuchado que anna dijera  
  
gracias, nunca desde que la había conocido la había escuchado decir esas palabras.  
  
Después de eso anna se retiro de la estancia y subió las escaleras en donde se  
  
perdió lentamente entre la oscuridad que allí habitaba.  
  
Horohoro: Bueno pues ahora a comer!!!  
  
Pilika: Hermano nunca cambiaras verdad.  
  
Horohoro: Pero de que hablas hermana, yo solo quiero comer, tengo hambre.  
  
Pilika: Ahhh hermano.  
  
Decían ambos mientras se retiraban hacia el comedor junto con tamao dejando a manta  
  
y a yoh, quién no dejaba de ver el camino que la sacerdotisa había recorrido al subir hacia su habitación.  
  
Manta: Yoh te ocurre algo.  
  
Yoh: No manta porque lo preguntas.  
  
Manta: Porque no dejas de ver hacia las escaleras, te impresiono la llegada  
  
de anna, verdad.  
  
Yoh: Jijijijij.  
  
Sonrió despreocupadamente el joven shaman, escondiendo su verdadera razón.  
  
Horohoro: Oigan no piensan venir.  
  
Yoh: Vamos manta es hora de cenar.  
  
Manta: Pero yoh no contestaste a mi pregunta.  
  
Decía el pequeño manta tratando de que yoh contestara a su pregunta, minutos más  
  
tarde ya todos se encontraban abajo mientras que anna permanecía en su habitación  
  
ordenando su equipaje, al entrar se sorprendió al ver que cada mínimo detalle seguía  
  
igual que la ultima vez que estuvo en ella. Ya llevaba varios minutos observando el  
  
lugar y noto que un equipaje se encontraba ya en ella.  
  
Anna: Es mi equipaje, el que deje hace 3 años.  
  
Pronuncio anna mientras que se acercaba hacia él, al abrirlo lo primero que  
  
encontró fue su pañoleta roja la cual yoh le había dado en su cumpleaños cuando ellos  
  
era muy pequeños.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Era una hermosa mañana en donde se encontraba una pequeña niña de tan solo  
  
4 años de edad, la pequeña se encontraba meditando ya que se estaba preparando  
  
para realizar un duro entrenamiento, cosa que era costumbre en ella.  
  
Yoh: Hola annita!!!.  
  
Grito otro pequeño niño de la misma edad provocando que una venita apareciera  
  
en la frente de la pequeña sacerdotisa.  
  
Anna: Yoh se puede saber que haces, estoy meditando que no vez.  
  
Dijo furiosa anna al saber que yoh le había arruinado la concentración.  
  
Yoh: Bueno es que hoy es un día muy especial annita.  
  
Anna: Especial?, pues yo veo este día como cualquier otro yoh.  
  
Yoh: Annita estas tan al pendiente de tus entrenamientos que olvidaste  
  
que día es hoy.  
  
Pregunto sorprendido el pequeño de cabellera castaña.  
  
Anna: Yoh explícate quieres.  
  
Yoh: Bueno pues que hoy es tu cumpleaños annita, así que felicidades.  
  
Decía yoh mientras que saltaba hacia anna dándole un fuerte abraso, lo que  
  
ocasiono que un fuerte rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la joven sacerdotisa,  
  
nunca se imagino que un chico tan distraído como yoh recordara su cumpleaños.  
  
Yoh: Ah se me olvidaba, toma espero te guste annita.  
  
Anna: Gra..gracias.  
  
Yoh: Vamos ábrelo.  
  
Gritaba alegremente yoh para que anna abriera el regalo que este le avía dado,  
  
anna comenzó a abrirlo lentamente y se sorprendió al ver lo que era.  
  
Anna: Pero si es una pañoleta.  
  
Yoh: Te gusta annita.  
  
Anna: Si es muy bonita yoh.  
  
Yoh: Que bueno que te gusto, me costo mucho encontrarla.  
  
Anna: Te lo agradezco yoh.  
  
Decía anna mientras que tomaba la pañoleta y se la colocaba en su cabeza,  
  
al terminar se observo en el pequeño estanque el cual se encontraba a unos  
  
cuantos metros de ella.  
  
Anna: Listo, es muy bonita gracias por tu regalo.  
  
Le respondió a yoh mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, estaba  
  
tan contenta que no noto que yoh se le quedo observando, el joven shaman se  
  
encontraba sentado con una mano sobre su pequeño rostro y miraba a la joven  
  
sacerdotisa con su peculiar sonrisa, provocando que un leve rubor cubriera sus  
  
mejillas.  
  
Anna: Que miras.  
  
Reprocho anna mientras que desviaba la mirada penetrante del pequeño shaman.  
  
Yoh: Es que miraba lo bonita que te vez cuando sonríes annita.  
  
Dijo inocentemente yoh provocando que el rubor de anna se distribuyera por toda  
  
su cara la cual ahora era de un fuerte e intenso color rojo.  
  
Anna: Pero que tonterías dices yoh.  
  
Yoh: No annita no son tonterías y si mi regalo te hizo sonreír, entonces cuando nos casemos te daré muchos regalos para que siempre sonrías y luzcas más bonita que ahora.  
  
Le respondió yoh con una sonrisa.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Anna: Que estupideces.  
  
Decía fríamente la joven y rubia sacerdotisa mientras arrojaba hacia el suelo su pañoleta y sacaba de sus ropas lo que paresia ser un celular.  
  
Anna: Hola len, dime te desperté.  
  
Len: Para nada, dime que se te ofrece, tuviste problemas al llegar.  
  
Anna: No del todo.  
  
Len: Y que harás ahora.  
  
Anna: Tengo algo en mente pero necesito de tu ayuda.  
  
Len: Dime en que te puedo ayudar.  
  
Anna: Ahora no te puedo decir.  
  
Len: Pero anna..  
  
Anna: Ahora no, te he dicho.  
  
Len: Esta bien, bueno cambiando de tema ya tienes programado el próximo concierto en esta ciudad.  
  
Anna: Tan pronto, pero yo imaginaba que seria hasta dentro de 3 semanas incluso esperaba que más.  
  
Len: Si el del lanzamiento de tu disco será hasta dentro de 3 semanas mas o menos pero el director a decidido que des un concierto prelanzamiento.  
  
Anna: Quieres decir que habrá uno antes del concierto de lanzamiento.  
  
Len: Si y lamento decirte esto pero será mañana.  
  
Anna: Que!!!!!!!.  
  
Len: Si ya se que es muy pronto pero creeme, no pude hacer nada.  
  
Anna: Que remedio y a que hora será.  
  
Len: Será a las 8:00 pm así que mañana temprano pasare por ti  
  
así que espero que estés lista.  
  
Anna: Si y cuando llegues te diré en lo que deseo que me ayudes.  
  
Len: Esta bien anna, ahora duerme.  
  
Anna: Bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós.  
  
Al despedirse abrió una pequeña bolsa de la cual no se separaba nunca, al abrirla saco una mascara de color negro, la cual paresia ser la que siempre usaba en cada concierto que está daba, al tenerla en sus manos se la coloco y se miro en el espejo.  
  
Anna: Pronto recibirás tu merecido, Yoh Asakura.  
  
Ya era tarde y la pensión se encontraba en completo silencio, paresia que todos dormían pero al parecer un integrante de la casa no, se encontraba demasiado perturbado por la llegada de anna que no podía conciliar el sueño y lo único que pudo hacer fue el observar el panorama nocturno.  
  
Yoh: Anna..  
  
Susurro el joven shaman king.  
  
Yoh: Pero que estoy pensando, no puede ser que de nuevo este así, pero si tan solo la vi por un momento y ahora no puedo sacármela de la cabeza.  
  
Decía yoh mientras que sacudía su cabeza como si con eso pudiera remediar algo de lo ocurrido.  
  
Yoh: Anna en donde estuviste estos 3 años, como me gustaría saberlo, saber quien fue la persona que te cuido en este tiempo en el que te volviste más hermosa.  
  
Se respondió el mismo yoh mientras que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas al notar que estos 3 años habían convertido a anna en una hermosa mujer.  
  
Yoh: Maldición porque sigo pensando en eso, lo mejor será que me duerma y espero que esto no se complique.  
  
De esa manera yoh se recostó, mientras que el cansancio dominaba en su cuerpo provocando que cayera en un profundo sueño.  
  
******************* CONTINUARA *******************  
  
Que les pareció, bueno espero que no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos ya que esto se pondrá bastante interesante, que pasara, ¿De que manera de vengara anna?, ¿Tamao se atreverá a dejar solo a yoh?, ¿Qué estará comenzando a sentir yoh por anna hora que ella a regresado?. Si quieres saber la respuesta no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos, nos vemos luego, les mando muchos besos y saludos. 


	4. El Comienzo De Mi Venganza

El Comienzo De Mi Venganza.  
  
Era muy temprano, el sol apenas aparecía en el horizonte matutino, pero aun así anna ya no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidió salir de su habitación, bajo las escaleras silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie y se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontró con tamao, quien estaba terminando de hacer algunas cosas antes de irse de viaje fuera de la ciudad.  
  
Anna: Buenos días tamao.  
  
Saludo la sacerdotisa a la pelirosada quien se puso muy nervioso al ver a la joven en aquel lugar.  
  
Tamao: Bu..buenos días señorita anna, se le ofrece algo.  
  
Anna: No, apropósito me entere que saldrás de viaje.  
  
Tamao: Así es, los abuelos del joven yoh me han mandado llamar.. aunque yo...  
  
Anna: Te preocupa dejar a yoh y más cuando yo también estoy aquí, no es verdad tamao.  
  
Tamao: Pues yo.  
  
Anna: Por tu respuesta veo que no me equivoque, pero despreocupate.  
  
Respondía la rubia sacerdotisa con aires de superioridad ante tamao.  
  
Tamao: Señorita anna yo quería hablar con usted con respecto a lo ocurrido el día que se marcho de esta casa.  
  
Anna: No me gusta recordar cosas desagradables.  
  
Tamao: Pero señorita anna yo quería pedirle...  
  
Anna: Te he dicho que no tamao.  
  
Hablo anna interrumpiendo a la joven de cabellera rosada.  
  
Tamao: Lo siento aunque usted no me quiera escuchar tengo que hablar con usted sobre el día en que nos encontró al joven yoh y a mí.  
  
Al parecer en estos años había cambiado drásticamente su carácter ya que ahora se atrevía a enfrentar a anna cosa que ni siquiera en sus pesadillas ocurría.  
  
Anna: Vaya puedo ver que ya no eres la tamao que conocía, bueno mejor dicho jamás te conocí.  
  
Tamao: Porque dice eso.  
  
Anna: Porque traicionaste mi confianza, mientras yo me encontraba de viaje yoh y tu me engañaron de la manera más vil y repugnante que existe.  
  
Tamao: Nosotros no queríamos causarle daño.  
  
Anna: Ahora ya es demasiado tarde como para pedir disculpas no lo crees.  
  
Tamao: A mi no me interesa si no tengo su perdón, yo solo se que amo al joven yoh y se que el también me ama así que no quiero que intervenga entre nosotros ya que dentro de poco seré su esposa.  
  
Anna: Entonces si tan segura estas de su amor por ti, por que dudas en dejarlo.  
  
Tamao no supo que responder, era cierto si estaba segura, porque tenia ese horrible presentimiento en su pecho, el cual no la dejaba tranquila.  
  
Anna: Así que no tienes respuesta pero en fin eso no importa, pero sabes dicen que todas las cosas siempre caen por su propio peso, cuidado no te valla a ocurrir lo mismo.  
  
Decía anna mientras se alejaba de la cocina dejando a una muy intrigada tamao.  
  
Tamao: A que se refiere con eso.  
  
Anna: Ah y por cierto que tengas un buen viaje, tamao.  
  
Respondió anna ignorando completamente la pregunta de la pelirosada, quien aun no entendía las palabras dichas por la sacerdotisa pero sabía que estaban relacionadas con su futuro.  
  
Al pasar de unas horas ya todos se encontraban desayunando y viendo las noticias del día.  
  
Manta: Y dime yoh, tamao ya se fue a la casa de tus abuelos.  
  
Yoh: Si hace algunas horas que se marcho.  
  
Manta: Que lastima me quería despedir de ella.  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes manta, además ella regresara en un par de semanas.  
  
Decía yoh mientras seguía comiendo su ración de arroz al igual que los demás a excepción de anna.  
  
Manta: Y anna aun no baja.  
  
Horohoro: Esa gruñona aun no baja, lo más probable es que este dormida la muy holgazana.  
  
Pilika: Hermano guarda silencio si anna te llega a escuchar estarás en problemas.  
  
Horohoro: No le tengo miedo.  
  
Pilika: A si, mira esta detrás de ti.  
  
Horohoro: Que donde, donde..... pilika que graciosita.  
  
Pilika: No que muy valiente hermano.  
  
Ryu: Ya dejen de hablar quieren.  
  
Se quejaba ryu mientras trataba de escuchar las noticias.  
  
Yoh: Y que vez ryu.  
  
Ryu: Es una noticia que esta apareciendo en todos los canales don yoh.  
  
Yoh: Así.  
  
Ryu: Al parecer es sobre la llegada de una cantante que viene de los Estados Unidos.  
  
Horohoro: En serio.  
  
Pregunto intrigado horohoro quien le arrebato el control remoto y puso a todo volumen el programa en donde se anunciaba la llegada de la cantante. Al terminar todos pusieron atención a lo que el reportero comentaba.  
  
Reportero: El día de ayer a llegado a Tokio la famosa " the blackrose " una popular cantante de los Estados Unidos, la cual a escogido a esta cuidad como el lugar del lanzamiento de su nuevo disco que se dará a conocer en su concierto que será dentro de 3 semanas aproximadamente y dará un preconcierto el día de hoy en donde cantara las canciones de su anterior disco, el concierto se llevara a cabo a las 8:00 pm  
  
Horohoro: The blackrose, me pregunto que tan bien cantara.  
  
Se preguntaba el joven ainu al momento de apagar el televisor.  
  
Ryu: A mi me gustaría ver que tan bonita es.  
  
Horohoro: Tu solo piensas en esas cosas.  
  
Ryu: Que dijiste.  
  
Horohoro: Lo que escuchaste o ya te quedaste sordo.  
  
Ryu: Quieres pelear.  
  
Horohoro: Cuando quieras.  
  
Respondió horohoro mientras preparaba su tabla y ryu su espada.  
  
Pilika: Quieren comportarse, parecen unos niños.  
  
Manta: Ah es verdad.  
  
Yoh: Que ocurre manta.  
  
Manta: Mira mientras venia en la calle me dieron esto.  
  
Yoh: Una hoja.  
  
Manta: No yoh es una propaganda.  
  
Pilika: Y sobre que es manta.  
  
Manta: Es sobre la cantante que estaban anunciando en la televisión.  
  
Pilika: Haber deja verla.  
  
Manta le dio la hoja en donde se encontraba una foto de la famosa cantante y el anuncio de su próximo concierto en Tokio.  
  
Pilika: Es ella.  
  
Manta: Si.  
  
Pilika: Pero que tiene en la cara.  
  
Manta: Según me contaron es una cantante que mantiene oculto su rostro detrás de ese antifaz.  
  
Decía manta refiriéndose al que portaba la cantante.  
  
Ryu: Pero se ve que aun sin el antifaz es muy hermosa no lo cree así don yoh.  
  
Yoh: Bueno pues yo...  
  
Anna: Buenos días.  
  
En esos momentos apareció la joven y rubia sacerdotisa quien provoco que yoh guardara silencio al igual que todos los presentes.  
  
Yoh: Hola anna deseas desayunar.  
  
Anna: No pronto me iré.  
  
Respondió fríamente anna.  
  
Ryu: Irse doña anna pero a donde.  
  
Anna: Tengo que arreglar unos pendientes en el centro de la ciudad.  
  
Manta: Dime te iras caminando hasta haya.  
  
Pregunto manta al saber como era anna en ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Anna: Por supuesto que no, pronto vendrán por mi.  
  
Yoh: Y quien?.  
  
Le pregunto integrado el shaman de cabellos castaños al saber que anna no había llegado a Tokio sola, pero antes de que pudiera responder una voz que al parecer provenía de afuera la llamaba.  
  
¿? Buenos días, anna estas lista.  
  
Anna: En seguida voy, bueno adiós y por cierto hoy llegare tarde.  
  
De esa manera anna se retiro velozmente del comedor y se dirigió a fuera en donde  
  
pudo ver a len quien la esperaba.  
  
Anna: Vaya ya llegaste.  
  
Len: Dime que ocurre.  
  
Anna: Mira recuerdas lo que te conté ayer por la noche.  
  
Len: Claro me dijiste que tenías un plan en mente y que necesitabas mi ayuda.  
  
Anna: Así es mira necesito que....  
  
Anna se acerco a su rostro y le dijo casi en susurro el plan que la sacerdotisa  
  
tenia en mente desde que había llegado.  
  
Len: Anna estas segura de esto, no saldrás más lastimada.  
  
Anna: Solo dime si me ayudaras.  
  
Len: Claro, te ayudare además me gustaría ver la cara de yoh cuando se entere.  
  
Anna: Y esto apenas es la primera parte, ya que mi querida "The blackrose" se encargara de hacer el resto.  
  
Respondía anna mientras que los " discretos " integrantes de la casa salieron para ver a la persona que seguramente cuido de anna en estos 3 años.  
  
Len: Vaya pero que entrometidos.  
  
Anna: No me digas que...  
  
Len: Si te están espiando.  
  
Anna: Dime están todos.  
  
Len: Si quieres saber si esta yoh, pues si ahí esta.  
  
Anna: Que simpático eres, pero bueno pongamos en marcha mi plan.  
  
Len: Esta bien.  
  
Decía len mientras que sacaba una rosa del interior de su auto y se la entregaba a anna.  
  
Len: Toma mi hermosa niña.  
  
Anna: Gracias.  
  
Le respondió anna mientras que eran observados por todos los integrantes de la casa asakura.  
  
Ryu: Pero si es un joven.  
  
Horohoro: Será su novio, no puedo creer que le agrade a alguien con ese carácter del infierno que se carga, pero quien será el valiente.  
  
Pilika: Se me hace conocido....pero, pero si es len tao.  
  
Horohoro y ryu: Que!!, es len, entonces anna y el han estado juntos estos 3 años.  
  
Se preguntaban ambos shamanes mientras seguían viendo la escena.  
  
Anna: Bueno pues ahora daremos el último toque.  
  
Susurro anna hacia len, el cual no entendió el comentario de la rubia.  
  
Len: Que quieres decir.  
  
Anna: Len espero que sepas actuar muy bien.  
  
Len: Que!!.  
  
Le decía len mientras observaba como anna se acercaba ligeramente hacia el, se sorprendió bastante cuando sintió como sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello delicada y dulcemente y su rostro se acercaba más al del joven, la joven y rubia sacerdotisa coloco muy suavemente sus labios sobre los de len y esté comenzó a rodear la cintura de ella con sus brazos apegando más su rostro al de el provocando que los espectadores se quedaran con la boca abierta.  
  
Ryu y Horohoro: Vaya no hay duda alguna ellos son novios.  
  
Decían ambos mientras seguían observando.  
  
Manta: Nunca me imagine que ellos dos serian novios.  
  
Decía un muy sorprendido manta, al recordar que yoh también era espectador de esa estupenda escena y lo miro fijamente.  
  
Manta: Yoh te encuentras bien.  
  
Pero yoh no hacia ni decía nada solo observaba aquella escena mientras que uno de sus puños lo mantenía apretado con gran fuerza y sentía una enorme rabia que provenía de su pecho, nunca había visto a anna con un chico ni siquiera con el y ahora se encontraba besando a len, uno de sus mejores amigos y lo peor era que no se explicaba que era aquella furia que provenía de su interior combinada con la tristeza, la rabia y la desilusión que sentía al ver esa escena en primera fila.  
  
******************** CONTINUARA ********************* Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado, bueno espero verlos dentro de pronto y claro, no se vayan a perder los siguientes capítulos que pronto verán el drástico cambio que ocasionara anna al haber regresado. 


	5. Nuestro Primer Encuentro

Nuestro Primer Encuentro.  
  
Aquella escena fue como un balde de agua fría para yoh, quien aun no salía del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, su sorpresa fue demasiado grande, aunque su semblante mostraba una gran tranquilidad la rabia y la furia que provenían de su pecho iba en aumento con cada caricia que len realizaba en el cuerpo de anna quien no se quedaba atrás.  
  
Horohoro: Aun no puedo creer esto.  
  
Ryu: Es que no hay duda míralos.  
  
Pilika: Quieren callarse, con ese escándalo lo único que conseguirán es que nos descubran.  
  
Decía pilika mientras trataba de callar a los dos shamanes quienes no paraban de decir lo asombrados que estaban con la nueva pareja, lo cual le estaba comenzando a cansar. Mientras tanto manta no dejaba de ver el semblante de yoh, el cual solo mantenía sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.  
  
Pilika: QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!.  
  
Grito molesta la joven ainu de cabellera azulada provocando que con esto ambos shamanes se calleran en dirección a la calle lo que ocasiono que la nueva pareja interrumpiera su inesperado beso.  
  
Anna: Se puede saber que es lo que están haciendo, acaso me han estado espiando.  
  
Pregunto la rubia sacerdotisa al ver el semblante de sorpresa en la cara de los jóvenes y comprobar que la primera parte de su plan había funcionado a la perfección.  
  
Ryu: No doña anna no piense eso es solo que... estábamos haciendo... que cosa estábamos haciendo horohoro.  
  
Le pregunto ryu a un muy nervioso horohoro quien no sabia que decir ante la mirada asechante de la joven, la cual demandaba una respuesta convincente.  
  
Horohoro: Bu..bueno nosotros...pues nosotros.  
  
La mente del shaman del norte estaba en blanco, no sabia que decir, sus nervios aumentaban y comenzaba a sudar frío.  
  
Manta: Vamos anna perdónanos, no fue nuestra intención interrumpir.  
  
Respondió manta mientras que salía de la pensión en compañía de los demás.  
  
Anna: Ustedes también, esto es el colmo.  
  
Len: Vamos no te enfades, luces más hermosa si estas de buen humor.  
  
Le dijo len mientras que depositaba un beso en la mejilla de anna y está le dedicaba una sonrisa, sin duda alguna ambos actuaban estupendo y lo mejor fue que todos lo creyeron.  
  
Ryu: Len, doña anna nos sorprendió bastante el verlos juntos.  
  
Horohoro: Entonces dinos len, tu fuiste la persona quien cuido de anna estos años,verdad.  
  
Len: Bueno pues...  
  
Yoh: Si len, dinos tu y anna han estado juntos desde hace 3 años.  
  
Pregunto el shaman de cabellos castaños con un semblante bastante serio y a la vez molesto algo no muy común en el, era bastante obvio ver que yoh tenía un ataque de celos el cual ya no lo podía disimular.  
  
Len: Así es yoh, yo me he encargado de cuidar de mi querida anna estos 3 años.  
  
Le respondió len con una mirada bastante desafiante al joven shaman king, por un breve momento los envolvió un incomodo silencio el cual parecía hacerse más pesado cada segundo.  
  
Anna: Bueno basta de preguntas, len tenemos que irnos ya es demasiado tarde.  
  
Len: Si tienes razón mi hermosa niña.  
  
Le dijo cariñosamente el joven heredero de la familia Tao mientras abría la puerta de su auto para que anna pudiera entrar.  
  
Len: Bueno me dio gusto verlos pero lo mejor será venir en otra ocasión y conversar más tranquilamente.  
  
Decía len mientras que su auto comenzaba su trayectoria y se perdía entre la vista de los habitantes de la pensión.  
  
Anna: Y que te pareció.  
  
Len: Debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca me imagine que harías...bueno..pues eso.  
  
Le respondió len, el cual tenía un fuerte rubor adornando sus mejillas en ese momento al recordar el sorpresivo beso de su joven acompañante.  
  
Anna: Pero eso no importa estuviste estupendo, ahora ya no les quedo la menor duda de que entre tu y yo hay una relación.  
  
Len: Anna dime estas segura de continuar con esta farsa.  
  
Anna: A que te refieres.  
  
Len: Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.  
  
Al decir eso el rostro de anna adopto un semblante de tristeza y a la vez de odio, nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a detestar a una persona como lo hacía ahora.  
  
Anna: Yo te lo dije recuerdas, el día que estaba en el hospital yo te dije que yoh pagaría caro su traición y eso es lo que haré, tanto el como tamao me las pagaran ya que lo que ellos me hicieron no quedara impune, pero todo a su debido tiempo, si juego bien mis cartas con una sola tirada podré terminar de vengarme ellos.  
  
Len: Solo espero que hayas pensado muy bien las cosas que vas a hacer, no me gustaría que resultaras más lastimada que hace 3 años.  
  
Anna: Ya veras que todo saldrá bien te lo prometo len.  
  
Le dijo la joven rubia dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa lo que hizo que las mejillas de len se tiñeran de un intenso color carmín.  
  
Mientras tanto en la pensión ya todos se encontraban adentro realizando los deberes correspondientes de cada uno.  
  
Pilika: Hermano ya te dije que tengas más cuidado al lavar, mira todo el desastre que dejaste esto es el colmo contigo.  
  
Horohoro: Lo siento cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga pilika.  
  
Manta: Ya no discutan.  
  
Horohoro: Pues dile eso a mi hermana.  
  
Manta: Si pilika ya no te molestes con horohoro.  
  
Pilika: Que ya no me moleste pero si hizo un desastre.  
  
Horohoro: Eso no es verdad.  
  
Manta: Por cierto que fue lo que hiciste horohoro.  
  
Preguntó curioso el pequeño al no saber siquiera de lo que los hermanos del norte discutían.  
  
Horohoro: Pues veras....tuve un pequeñito accidente al lavar los platos.  
  
Pilika: Pequeñito!!! pero si rompiste todos los platos que utilizamos en el desayuno, incluso rompiste varios que estaban limpios, mira el desastre que hizo.  
  
Decía molesta pilika al mostrarle a manta la montaña de restos de lo que alguna vez fueron platos.  
  
Manta: Oh!! horohoro tú los rompiste todos.  
  
Horohoro: Bueno pero fue un accidente.  
  
Pilika: Eso es lo que has venido desciendo las ultimas semanas hermano!!!.  
  
Horohoro: Quieres callarte ya!!!.  
  
Manta: Eh yo me mejor los dejos, con permiso.  
  
Decía manta mientras que se retiraba de la cocina y se dirigía al jardín en donde se suponía yoh estaba limpiando.  
  
Manta: Que haces yoh.  
  
Yoh: Ah eres tu manta.  
  
Manta: Te sucede algo.  
  
Yoh: No.  
  
Respondió fríamente mientras seguía con la labor de observar el movimientos de las nubes que se encontraban en el enorme cielo, permaneció de esa manera por varios minutos hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.  
  
Yoh: No se que es lo que me ocurre manta, simplemente no lo comprendo.  
  
Manta: Es sobre el regreso de anna verdad, a mi también me desconcertó, nunca pensé que se atreviera a regresar y mucho menos que regresaría acompañada de Len esa fue mi mayor sorpresa.  
  
Yoh: Si la mía también.  
  
Respondió yoh con un tono triste y a la vez molesto mientras agachaba su cabeza y dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo en donde ambos se encontraban sentados.  
  
Manta: Yoh puedo preguntarte algo.  
  
Yoh: Dime, manta.  
  
Manta: Acaso te molestó saber que anna y len son novios.  
  
Yoh: Manta porque me haces esa pregunta.  
  
Le pregunto sorprendió el joven shaman.  
  
Manta: Por que vi tu rostro cuando ellos se encontraban afuera.  
  
Yoh: Y eso que tiene que ver.  
  
Manta: Yoh no finjas sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando y sabes que...  
  
Pero manta no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por el joven y castaño shaman.  
  
Yoh: Manta ya basta, si solo querías hablar de eso lo mejor será que me marche, además tengo muchas cosas que limpiar.  
  
Contesto molesto yoh mientras que se marchaba del jardín y se dirigía a su habitación dejando a un manta bastante desconcertado.  
  
Manta: A quien quiere engañar, lo vi perfectamente no pudo haber sido más notorio.  
  
**********  
  
Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en su futón y meditar lo sucedido esa mañana, aquella escena que no salía de su mente y la cual a un no podía creer.  
  
Yoh: Demonios pero que me ocurre.  
  
Se repetía yoh una y otra vez mientras que hundía su cabeza en su almohada y recordaba las palabras de manta.  
  
Manta: Acaso te molestó saber que anna y len son novios.  
  
Yoh se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana a un con las preguntas de manta en la mente.  
  
Yoh: Que si me molestó...la verdad no lo se, pero esa ira, esa furia que venia de mi cuerpo y se disparaba por mis venas, era como fuego liquido que me quemaba a cada contacto, DEMONIOS NO ENTIENDO ESTO !!.  
  
Grito totalmente confundido el shaman mientras que golpeaba con sus puños el borde de la ventana en donde se encontraba recargado y recordaba otra de las preguntas de manta.  
  
Manta: Por que vi tu rostro cuando ellos se encontraban afuera.  
  
Yoh: Yo no sabía que era lo que ocurría pero esa furia que sentía al verlos a ambos juntos me consumía por dentro, además anna nunca se había acercado a un chico y ahora esto, ni siquiera cuando era mi prometida se comportaba de esa manera y len como se atrevía a acarisiar y tocar de esa manera su cuerpo.  
  
Al terminar de hablar el mismo yoh se sorprendió de lo que había dicho y recordó lo ultimo que le dijo manta y que no lo dejo terminar antes de que esté se retirara del jardín.  
  
Manta: Yoh no finjas sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando y sabes que...  
  
Yoh: No, no es que estuviese celoso, para nada, además me importa muy poco lo que anna haga o deje de hacer.  
  
**********  
  
Mientras tanto un auto deportivo amarillo se detenía en lo que al parecer era una disquera, en donde posiblemente la cantante the blackrose gravaría su próximo disco.  
  
Len: Anna ya estas lista.  
  
Anna: Espera.  
  
Decía la rubia sacerdotisa mientras se terminaba de colocar las extensiones negras que utilizaba a cada lado de su cabeza, las cuales hacían una combinación perfecta con su cabello.  
  
Anna: Listo, ya podemos irnos.  
  
Len: Diablos ya es muy tarde, max debe de estar furioso.  
  
Anna: No te preocupes.  
  
Ambos se introdujeron a las enormes oficinas en donde al entrar eran reconocidos de inmediato por las personas que ahí trabajaban, al cabo de unos minutos ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la oficina principal en donde se encontraba un hombre como no más de 25 años de edad, era alto, piel blanca, ojos claros, apuesto, de cabellera oscura como la noche misma y siempre mostraba una sonrisa seductora, era el típico conquistador.  
  
Len: Hola max.  
  
Max: Len que son estas horas de llegar, se suponía que debíamos de estar gravando desde hace más de una hora.  
  
Len: Lo se.  
  
Anna: Quieres calmarte max, además la que hace este trabajo soy yo, no tu y si llegamos tarde fue por mi culpa.  
  
Respondió con la misma actitud fría de siempre la joven cantante.  
  
Max: Rose sabes muy bien que este disco es muy importante para nosotros y no puedes darte la libertad de llegar tarde a las grabaciones.  
  
Anna: Sabes que, me voy a ensañar las canciones del concierto de esta noche, cuando te pones de mal humor eres insoportable.  
  
De esa manera Rose como llamaban a anna en la disquera salió de la oficina dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas.  
  
Max: Ahh siempre hace lo mismo, len encargate de que los preparativos de esta noche sean perfectos me entendiste.  
  
Len: Si max no te preocupes.  
  
Al pasar de las horas la oscuridad se hizo presente en la cuidad de Tokio en donde se estaban realizando los últimos preparativos del concierto de la desconocida cantante the blackrose.  
  
Len: Anna puedo pasar.  
  
Anna: Claro.  
  
Respondió anna para que el joven shaman pudiese pasar a su camerino en el cual se encontraba.  
  
Anna: Y bien como luzco.  
  
Preguntó la rubia sacerdotisa, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su amigo ya que se encontraba contemplando hipnotizado el perfecto cuerpo de la joven.  
  
Anna: LEN TE HABLO!!.  
  
Grito furiosa la joven al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención pero la verdad era que le estaba prestando demasiada.  
  
Len: Luces muy bien como siempre, que quieres que te diga anna.  
  
Respondió totalmente sonrojado el heredero de la familia Tao al darse cuanta de que en estos últimos meses anna se encontraba demasiado en sus pensamientos y eso no le gustaba para nada.  
  
Sin duda alguna anna lucia hermosa, llevaba puesto un conjunto bastante adecuado para su edad de falda corta y blusa sin mangas acompañado de unos largos y delicados guantes, todo su conjunto era de un color negro el cual resaltaba con gran facilidad gracias a su blanca y pálida piel y claro su antifaz adornaba como siempre su rostro.  
  
**********  
  
Mientras tanto en la pensión asakura un joven de cabellera castaña despertaba de un largo sueño, el cual le había tomado la tarde completa, bajo las escaleras y se percato que la casa se encontraba bacía.  
  
Yoh: En donde se encuentran todos.  
  
Al llegar a la mesa se percató que una nota se encontraba sobre está en donde sus amigos le informaban que lo esperarían en el concierto a la hora fijada.  
  
Yoh: Que horas serán.  
  
Se fijó en el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina el cual marcaba las 7:30 pm.  
  
Yoh: Oh no ya se me hizo tarde.  
  
Decía yoh mientras se alistaba a toda velocidad, corrió por las calles hasta que pudo ver el lugar en donde se realizaría el concierto.  
  
Yoh: Que, que.  
  
Decía yoh con una gotita en la cabeza mientras observaba la entrada totalmente llena, era imposible entrar al lugar.  
  
Yoh: Que haré, ah ya se.  
  
Yoh descubrió una puerta que al parecer era de servicio, por donde estaban llevando los instrumentos necesarios para el concierto, se introdujo pero de inmediato fue notado por los guardias de seguridad.  
  
Guardia: Jovencito que haces aquí.  
  
Yoh no le dio tiempo de hablar ya que salio corriendo tratando de perder al guardia, hasta que encontró otra puerta en donde se introdujo nuevamente pero en esta si había una persona, sin querer yoh se había metido a la boca del lobo, en esos momentos se encontraba en el camerino de anna la cual al instante lo reconoció y por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad de llevar acabo la otra mitad de su plan.  
  
**********  
  
Anna: Se puede saber quien eres tú y que haces aquí.  
  
Le pregunte con un tono seductor para que no reconociera mi voz, tu rostro mostraba más confusión que nunca, no podía negar que era muy divertido el verte de esa manera pero aun no respondías a mi pregunta.  
  
Yoh: Lo siento, jijijiji es que trataba de perder al guardia.  
  
Me respondiste sonrientemente.  
  
Anna: Al guardia, eso quiere decir que te metiste sin permiso.  
  
Yoh: Así es, jijiji.  
  
Anna: No te preocupes yo te ayudare para que puedas llegar a las gradas, bueno eso si es que bienes para ver el concierto.  
  
Yoh: Si te lo agradezco.  
  
Anna: Bueno pero ahora me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona a la cual le ayudare, sabes no me gusta tratar a personas que no conozco.  
  
Yoh: Ah lo siento mi nombre es Yoh, Yoh Asakura y el tuyo.  
  
Anna: Bueno puedes llamarme Rose y sabes.  
  
Yoh: Dime.  
  
Anna: Eres muy apuesto, me gustas.  
  
Yoh: Que?!.  
  
Yoh se sorprendió bastante con las palabras dichas por rose pero se sorprendió a un más cuando ella coloco delicadamente sus brazos en su cuello y lo miraba de una manera seductora y sensual.  
  
Yoh: Pero que haces.  
  
Me preguntaste bastante nervioso y sonrojado, no sabes lo divertido que es esta situación pero debo continuar con mi plan, mi dulce venganza arrasara con todo, especialmente contigo yoh, me decía yo misma mientras continuaba.  
  
Anna: Te dije que me gustabas.  
  
Yoh: Yo..yo.. estoy comprometido.  
  
Pensaste que con esa respuesta me impresionarías pues no.  
  
Anna: Y eso que importa.  
  
Yoh sentía como el cuerpo de rose se acercaba más a él, como su piel comenzaba a hacer contacto con la suya y no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.  
  
Yoh: Co..como que no importa.  
  
Anna: Dime no te gusto, acaso no soy atractiva.  
  
Yoh: Pu..pues si eres muy hermosa pero..  
  
Yo no sabía que decir nunca había conocido a una persona tan directa como lo eras tu, pero no podía negar que eras bella, tanto tu rostro como tu cuerpo mostraban rasgos sumamente finos y delicados, toda tu eras perfecta, eres una musa, una diosa a la vista de un simple mortal, me dije entre mi, estabas tan cerca que podía respirar el dulce aroma que emanaba delicadamente de tu cuerpo el cual paresia ser el más embriagante y delicioso licor del mundo entero.  
  
******************** CONTINUARA ******************** 


	6. El Termino De Un Encuentro Y El Comienzo...

El Término De Un Encuentro Y El Comienzo De Otro.  
  
Hola!!!! Como han estado, bueno espero que bien, lamento no haber podido escribir pero estaba realmente ocupada estudiando para mis exámenes, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso y me gustaría responder algo que es lo mas seguro que todos ustedes se preguntan, ¿Con quién se quedara anna?, bueno debo decirles que ni yo lo se porque no me gusta escribir historias en donde la pareja ya este decidida ya que con eso mi mente se limita a pensar en esos dos protagonistas solamente y de esta manera no ya que puedo probar con que personaje quedaría mejor la protagonista dependiendo de las circunstancias y problemas que surjan en el trayecto de la historia, bueno espero y ahora conozcan la razón del porque anna no tiene pareja decidida y no se siguán perdiendo esta entretenida historia en donde solo al final conocerán sus resultados.  
  
Nunca lo podía notar a la perfección sus rojas mejillas, las cuales parecían aumentar de tono a cada acercamiento mío.  
  
Anna: Porque estas tan nervioso.  
  
Yoh: Yo...yo..no estoy nervioso es solo...que...esto...  
  
Anna: Shh no te preocupes.  
  
Decía anna mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de yoh para callar las palabras del joven.  
  
Anna: Ya que a veces es mejor actuar que pensar mi estimado yoh.  
  
Anna tenía ambas manos entrelazadas en el cuello del joven y castaño shaman, lo cual le facilitó acercar más el rostro de yoh hacia ella, anna se estaba saliendo con la suya ya que se encontraba tan cerca que podía sentir la agitada y a la vez entrecortada respiración de yoh, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, era un momento perfecto y una oportunidad excelente para que anna llevara acabo la segunda parte de su plan, pero en el momento en que sus labios rozarían en el cuerpo del shaman un ruido proveniente  
  
de la puerta detuvo sus movimientos.  
  
Anna: Quién es!!!!.  
  
Preguntó anna con un tono bastante molesto en sus palabras y no era para menos le habían arruinado una valiosa oportunidad.  
  
Guardía: Señorita Rose puede salir un momento necesito preguntarle algo de suma importancia.  
  
El guardia de seguridad se encontraba en la puerta del camerino de anna, lo que de inmediato produjo que ambos jóvenes se separaran.  
  
Anna: Es el guardia, viene a preguntar por ti.  
  
Yoh: Por favor no me delates.  
  
Anna: No te preocupes te dije que te ayudaría y eso haré, así que colócate aquí y no digas nada.  
  
Anna había escondido a yoh tras la puerta por lo que el guardia no lo pudo ver.  
  
Anna: Espero que lo que me vengas a preguntar sea importante ya que sabes muy bien que detesto cuando me interrumpen.  
  
Guardia: Si...si..lo se muy bien señorita Rose pero tengo que preguntarle si por casualidad no a visto a un joven que violo la seguridad y esta rondando por aquí.  
  
Anna: Me puedes decir para que sirven, se supone que están aquí para cuidar de mi seguridad y mira con lo que me sales, son más de 10 guardias y ni siquiera pueden con  
  
un solo intruso, esto es colmo con ustedes se lo diré a max para ver si el los pone en su lugar.  
  
Guardia: Lo...lo.. sentimos señorita le prometemos capturarlo de inmediato.  
  
Anna: Olvídalo el concierto comenzara dentro de unos minutos ya no vale la pena y por cierto no he visto a nadie por aquí así que ya márchate y que sea la ultima vez que bienes a interrumpir.  
  
Guardia: Si...si..señorita despreocupese que no será así.  
  
Decía el nervioso guardia mientras se retiraba de la vista de anna.  
  
Anna: Listo puedes salir.  
  
Yoh: Te lo agradezco, ahora lo mejor será que me vaya.  
  
Anna: Si el concierto esta por comenzar, ven conmigo.  
  
Le dijo anna tomándole la mano para que esté la siguiera, condujo a yoh a una puerta que se encontraba cerca de las afueras de su camerino.  
  
Yoh: Y esta puerta.  
  
Anna: Cuando te introduzcas en ella sigue el camino y te llevara a un pasillo que da a las gradas, este es un camino secreto que pocos conocen.  
  
Yoh: Gracias por haberme ayudado Rose.  
  
Anna: No hay porque me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido, lastima que no pudimos terminar lo que dejamos pendiente.  
  
Con tan solo escuchar esas palabras mi mente se puso en blanco y no supe que responder, quería retroceder para escapar de cada paso suyo pero tanto mis piernas como el resto de mi cuerpo se paralizaron y no pude hacer nada más que observar su acercamiento.  
  
Anna: Pero ya veras que pronto lo terminaremos.  
  
Yoh: Po...porque lo dices.  
  
Anna: Porque siempre consigo lo que quiero y yo te quiero a ti yoh.  
  
Yoh: Pero..pero ya te dije que estoy comprometido.  
  
Le repetía yoh mientras que el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba.  
  
Anna: Y yo ya te dije que eso no me importa, pero ya basta lo mejor será que te marches o te perderás el concierto.  
  
Yoh: Si nos vemos.  
  
Decía yoh mientras que corría en dirección a las gradas, mientras que anna se encontraba del otro lado.  
  
Anna: Has caído en la boca del lobo y por ningún motivo te dejare salir de ella, pagaras por lo que me hiciste hace 3 años y sabrás como se siente que aplasten tus ilusiones y sentimientos, sentirás el dolor de ser engañado mi estimado Yoh Asakura.  
  
Se repetía la joven y rubia sacerdotisa mientras que sus puños se encontraban apretados de furia y de deseo de venganza hacía la persona que acababa de retirarse, se encontraba  
  
demasiado pensativa que no se percato que una persona se había acercado a ella.  
  
¿? Estas demasiado pensativa, que estarás tramando ahora.  
  
Anna: Len eres tu.  
  
Len: Dime que traes entre manos ahora.  
  
Anna: Nada solo planeaba mi siguiente paso.  
  
Len: Te refieres a tu venganza.  
  
Anna: Así es.  
  
Decía anna mientras le daba la espalda a len y se alejaba un poco del joven de cabellera morada.  
  
Len: Anna porque no dejas esto, tienes una carrera, tienes todo un futuro por delante, porque no dejas el pasado en donde debe de estar.  
  
Anna: Acaso no entiendes, el destruyo lo poco que sentía mi corazón, desde hace 3 años no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi venganza, así como el destruyo mis sentimientos yo destruiré los suyos, si no lo hago mi alma jamás estará tranquila, porque no lo entiendes len.  
  
Le repetía molesta anna.  
  
Len: Claro que lo entiendo anna, pero comprende que si sigues con esto saldrás lastimada y posiblemente aun más que hace 3 años.  
  
Trataba de convencer el joven a la rubia pero al parecer era inútil y su paciencia se comenzaba a acabar.  
  
Anna: No me importa.  
  
Al escuchar esto la paciencia de len desapareció, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los brazos de modo que quedaran frente a frente.  
  
Len: Pues a mí si me importa, tú me importas anna y mucho.  
  
Anna mantenía sus oscuros ojos abiertos, nunca había escuchado decir de la voz de len palabras tan llenas de preocupación, su sorpresa aumento con la acción inesperada del joven.  
  
Len: Porque no lo entiendes anna, porque simplemente no lo entiendes, si lo comprendieras tal vez pensaras diferente.  
  
Decía el joven heredero mientras que sus brazos abrigaban a anna en un calido y protector abraso, como un ladrón que se aferra a su más valioso e importante tesoro.  
  
Anna: De...de que estas hablando.  
  
Al escuchar la pregunta de anna, len se sorprendió por lo que había dicho y más aun por lo que estuvo apunto de decirle.  
  
Len: No...no es nada olvidado.  
  
Le respondió un poco sonrojado el joven mientras que veía la mirada desconcertante de la sacerdotisa y prefirió cambiar de tema antes de que le hiciera más preguntas.  
  
Len: Mira la hora, vamos que el concierto comenzara en unos minutos y debes de estar lista.  
  
Anna: Eh? si vamos.  
  
Mientras tanto el joven de cabellera castaña terminaba de llegar hasta donde Rose le había indicado tiempo atrás, a lo lejos del largo pasillo por donde corría se podía divisar una  
  
pequeña luz la cual indicaba que estaba cerca.  
  
Yoh: Vaya por fin llegue.  
  
Decía yoh mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido por el largo tramo que tubo que recorrer.  
  
¿? Yoh por fin llegaste.  
  
Lo llamaba una voz bastante familiar para el joven lo que produjo que mirara hacia el lugar por donde se escuchaba.  
  
Yoh: Ah pero si eres tu manta, pensé que nunca los encontraría.  
  
Manta: Vaya si que te tardaste, imaginábamos que no vendrías.  
  
Yoh: Si ya tengo un buen tiempo desde que llegue.  
  
Manta: En verdad y en donde estabas.  
  
Yoh: Pues veras...  
  
Pero yoh no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus demás amigos llegaron hacia el lugar en donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban.  
  
Ryu: Don yoh hasta que pudimos dar con usted.  
  
Horohoro: Eres un retardado no sabes que es de mala educación dejar esperando a la gente demasiado tiempo.  
  
Pilika: Hermano no digas esas cosas tal vez tubo un inconveniente y por esa razón llegó tarde.  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji en verdad horohoro lo lamento.  
  
Respondía sonrientemente yoh mientras que colocaba una mano en sus cabellos.  
  
Horohoro: Bueno ya que.  
  
Ryu: Lo mejor será esperar a que el concierto de inicio.  
  
Decía ryu mientras que tomaba asiento al igual que los demás, manta se sentó al lado del joven castaño y comenzó a preguntarle que terminara de decirle la razón de su retardo.  
  
Manta: Ahora yoh termina de decirme en donde estuviste.  
  
Yoh: Pues veras al llegar, la entrada estaba totalmente llena y era imposible entrar por lo que me metí por las puertas de servicio.  
  
Manta: Y no te descubrieron.  
  
Yoh: Por desgracia si pero pude escapar de ellos.  
  
Manta: Pero cuando te vi estabas en la entrada de las gradas, como es que llegaste hasta aquí.  
  
Yoh: Una joven me ayudo.  
  
Manta: Una joven y como es que te ayudo.  
  
Preguntó en un tono curioso el más joven de la familia oyamada.  
  
Yoh: Pu...pues...  
  
Las palabras se le amontonaban en la garganta de modo que no podían salir de ese lugar, manta miraba aun más curioso a su joven amigo ya un fuerte color carmín comenzó a adornar su rostro rápidamente.  
  
Yoh: Pues ella me escondió del guardia que me perseguía y después me dijo que siguiera un camino por el cual me introdujo y fue por el cual llegue sin problemas a las gradas aunque fue muy cansado el recorrer ese tramo tan largo.  
  
Manta: Ya veo y como se llamaba la joven que te ayudo.  
  
Yoh: Me dijo que la podía llamar Rose.  
  
Manta: Que bueno que esa joven te pudo ayudar.  
  
Yoh: Si jijiji.  
  
*******************  
  
Len: Bien anna ya estas lista.  
  
Anna: Como siempre.  
  
*******************  
  
Horohoro: Hay a que hora empezara esto.  
  
Al decir eso las luces se apagaron y se centraron en el gigantesco escenario por donde comenzó a salir una joven de larga cabellera dorada, la cual hacia acto de presencia,  
  
la joven se encontraba de espaldas llamando más la curiosidad de su publico por verla, un corto silencio cubrió al escenario por completo hasta que la música comenzó a  
  
salir de las grandes bocinas y una melodiosa voz que llamo la atención del publicó se comenzaba a escuchar en todo el ugar.  
  
Yoh: Pero si es...  
  
Manta: Que pasa yoh.  
  
Yoh: Manta ella es Rose, es la joven que me ayudo.  
  
Manta: Que!!, me quieres decir que le persona que te ayudo fue la famosa cantante the blackrose.  
  
Yoh: Así es, pero yo no sabía que era ella.  
  
Manta: Yoh dime y por simple curiosidad no notaste extraño un pequeño detalle en ella.  
  
Yoh: Como cual.  
  
Manta: Pues de que esa joven siempre usa un antifaz en el rostro es por eso que nadie sabe quien es en realidad.  
  
Yoh: Ahora que lo dices ni siquiera me había fijado en eso.  
  
Al escuchar esa respuesta tan despreocupada del joven, manta no pudo evitar irse de espaldas al notar una vez más lo distraído que era su amigo.  
  
Manta: Hay yoh nunca cambiaras, pero esa joven es muy bonita y tiene una excelente voz ya veo porque es tan popular en los Estados Unidos.  
  
Ryu: "Bonita" esa joven no es bonita es simplemente hermosa que bueno que vinimos a verla.  
  
Horohoro: Si es muy bella.  
  
Pilika: Quieres calmarse los dos y cierren la boca que se les va a caer la baba.  
  
Decía una muy molesta pilika, mientras que anna mantenía impactados a todo el público con su gran voz, aunque la canción que estaba cantando era en ingles no era un obstáculo  
  
ya que al parecer era del agrado de la gente, se movió con una gran gracia y delicadeza al ritmo de la música lo que ocasionaba que el publico la ovacionara aun más, mientras tanto detrás del escenario se encontraba el shaman de ojos amarillos observando el gran espectáculo.  
  
Len: Anna no cabe duda que eres muy hermosa.  
  
Se decía así mismo el joven mientras que su semblante cambio a uno de sorpresa al fijarse en lo que había pensado y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus bronceadas mejillas.  
  
Len: Pero en que demonios estoy pensando, que me ocurre no lo entiendo.  
  
Se repetía el joven.  
  
Len: Pero fue verdad lo que te dije anna, me importas y importas demasiado para mi desgracia, no comprendo que fue lo que paso si hace apenas escasos meses no me sentía tan perturbado, pero fue verdad todo lo que te dije y creme que yo tampoco le perdonare a yoh haberse burlado de la joya más importante para mi, yo siempre estaré a tu lado mi hermosa rosa negra.  
  
Decía el joven shaman mientras que sus mejillas se adornaban de un rojo cada vez más intenso. El tiempo pasó y el concierto por fin concluyo con un gran éxito por parte de la famosa y popular cantante la cual se había ganado con gran facilidad la admiración  
  
del público.  
  
Max: Te felicito Rose estuviste perfecta el concierto fue todo un éxito, pero ahora la mejor será que descanses ya que mañana empezaremos a practicar las canciones  
  
de tu nuevo disco.  
  
Anna: Nunca vas a cambiar verdad max ya sabes que me molesta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para decidir por  
  
mi propia cuenta así que no fastidies.  
  
Decía una muy molesta anna mientras se retiraba hacia su camerino para cambiarse, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue golpear la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo sorprendiendo  
  
a su visitante.  
  
Anna: Hay lo odio.  
  
Len: Vaya veo que te pusiste de mal humor.  
  
Anna: Ni lo menciones, siempre que hablo con max es lo mismo quien se cree para andar mandándome, nadie me oyes, nadie le da ordenes a Anna Kyoyama.  
  
Len: Eso lo tengo muy claro y... toma espero que con esto te pongas de mejor humor.  
  
Le decía len mientras le regalaba una bella rosa como era de costumbre cada vez que anna tenía un concierto.  
  
Anna: Ah gracias tu siempre te preocupas por mi len, la verdad eres la única persona en la que confío y creme que siempre te estaré agradecida por haberme ayudado  
  
aquella noche de mi accidente, gracias.  
  
Anna se acerco a len e inconscientemente beso su mejilla, por algún motivo ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron escasos segundos, mientras se miraban fijamente.  
  
Len: Lo..lo mejor será que me retire para que te cambies de ropa y pueda llevarte a la pensión.  
  
Anna: Si..si enseguida estaré lista.  
  
De esa manera se retiro un muy sorprendido len mientras que una confundida anna no entendía el por que de su acción.  
  
Anna: Porque hice eso, porque lo hice.  
  
Al pasar de las horas en la pensión ya todos se encontraban descansando a excepción de un joven de cabellera castaña el cual no hacia otra cosa más que vagar por los pasillos como alma en pena, se detuvo en la habitación de la joven sacerdotisa y lentamente  
  
entro en ella para que anna no se percatara de su presencia, al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana y enmarcaba su rostro haciéndolo ver angelical.  
  
Se acerco a ella para poder cautivar más su bello rostro y lentamente comenzó a jugar con su cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos y sintiendo su gran suavidad, en ese momento  
  
anna giro su cabeza en dirección a la de yoh tomándolo por sorpresa, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia.  
  
Yoh: A...anna.  
  
Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el joven shaman ya que anna aun dormida acerco sus labios a los de yoh y como si su cuerpo se moviera por voluntad propia acerco los suyos  
  
a los de ella. Yoh no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ya que nuevas y a la vez escondidas sensaciones se apoderaron de su razón.  
  
El beso que anna le había dado había sido dulce, tierno y a la vez inocente, casi una delicada caricia para sus labios, pero no satisfecho con eso yoh profundizo aquel beso cambiándolo de uno inocente a uno apasionado, anna dulcemente correspondía a aquel beso provocando  
  
que el descontrol de yoh fuera en aumento y su único pensamiento inconsciente era tenerla para el solo, que nadie más se acercara a ella, solo el y nadie más que el.  
  
Sus manos lentamente comenzaron a acariciar su rostro para poder profundizar aun más aquel beso, su control y razón habían desaparecido pero la reacción de anna se la devolvió.  
  
Anna: Len.....  
  
Susurraba dulce y sensualmente mientras lo besaba.  
  
Aquello fue un baño de agua fría para Yoh el cual se apartó rápidamente de ella al escuchar lo que aun en sueños pronunciaba la sacerdotisa. Un gran resentimiento comenzó a producirse en su pecho combinado con la tristeza, coraje, desilusión, ni el mismo yoh sabía lo que sentía solo se preguntaba el porque, porque le había confundido con otro, de nuevo sentía aquel fuego de ira invadir sus venas, no soportaba el pensar que ella había creído que  
  
aquel apasionado beso había sido de Len.  
  
Yoh: El hombre que ella quiere.  
  
Se dijo frustrada y desesperadamente mientras se retiraba de la habitación de la sacerdotisa, al salir una joven de cabellera dorada abría sus oscuros ojos lentamente.  
  
Anna: Espero que eso te sirva de lección y prepárate que esta guerra apenas comienza.  
  
******************** CONTINUARA ******************** 


	7. El Comienzo De Una Gran Rivalidad

El Comienzo De Una Gran Rivalidad.  
  
El inicio de un nuevo día se hacía presente sobre la ciudad de Tokio en donde se encontraba un joven de cabellera castaña observando la gran vista que se podía disfrutar desde su ventana, al parecer no había tenido una buena noche ya que los recuerdos de la noche anterior aun permanecían en su memoria.  
  
Yoh: Pero que demonios fue lo que hice.  
  
Se preguntaba así mismo un muy confundido yoh.  
  
Yoh: Esto no puede seguir así, pero que puedo hacer para evitarlo es una energía más fuerte que yo y se esta convirtiendo en algo que ya no puedo controlar tan fácilmente.  
  
Decía el joven y castaño shaman mientras que apretaba sus puños, al parecer esta situación se estaba tornando muy complicada para el y eso lo agobiaba.  
  
Yoh: Porque, porque demonios tubo que regresar, desde su llegada estoy intranquilo pero.........no puedo negar que extrañaba su presencia, su voz y sobre todo extrañaba respirar su delicado y embriagante aroma el cual a pesar de 3 años sigue afectando mis sentidos.  
  
Decía yoh mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.  
  
Yoh: No, no puedo seguir pensando en ella ni en lo que ocurrió ayer.  
  
¿? Entonces porque fuiste a su habitación.  
  
Le interrogaba una voz dentro de su interior.  
  
Yoh: Porque... quería saber si se encontraba bien.  
  
¿? No mientas, sabes perfectamente a lo que fuiste y eso es lo no quieres aceptar.  
  
Yoh: No se de lo que estas hablando, ya te dije que fui a su habitación para saber si se encontraba bien.  
  
¿? Vamos porque no lo admites.  
  
Yoh: Admitir que....  
  
¿? Pues que fuiste a su habitación porque querías verla, querías estar a su lado como lo quisiste desde que ella llego.  
  
Yoh: Eso no es verdad.  
  
¿? Entonces por que la besaste.  
  
Yoh: Bueno porque...  
  
¿? Lo vez, ni siquiera puedes contestar esa pregunta, sabes mejor que nadie cual es el motivo de tu comportamiento.  
  
Yoh: Y cual es.  
  
¿? Pues es muy sencillo, la razón de tu comportamiento es porque te gusta anna.  
  
Yoh: Que has dicho, que me gusta anna, no eso no puede ser.  
  
¿? Entonces me puedes explicar la razón de tu enfado cada vez que anna se encuentra en compañía de len.  
  
Yoh mantuvo silencio por varios minutos, al parecer no encontraba respuesta a la pregunta hecha por su subconsciente.  
  
Yoh: No puedo.  
  
¿? Lo vez, no puedes porque sabes perfectamente que tengo la razón.  
  
Yoh medito las últimas palabras pronunciadas y se dio cuenta de que lo que su mismo subconsciente decía era cierto  
  
Yoh: Si, es verdad, anna me gusta y me gusta demasiado y no puedo soportar la idea de que otro hombre se acerca a ella, y es verdad fui a su habitación porque quería verla, pero también porque quería saciar este enorme deseo que tenía por besarla, por probar los delicados labios que Len degusto antes que yo, de deleitar mi tacto con la suavidad indescriptible de su piel y sentir el abrigador calor de su cuerpo.  
  
Yoh no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que nunca imagino que pudiera llegar a sentir tales cosas por una mujer y que tales cosas pudieran afectarlo tanto.  
  
Yoh: Demonios si sigo de esta manera terminare por volverme loco.  
  
Repetía yoh una y otra vez mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que una voz muy familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Manta: Yoh te encuentras bien.  
  
Le decía el pequeño manta con un tono un poco preocupado, el joven castaño tomo compostura y abrió la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Yoh: Ah hola manta que ocurre.  
  
Manta: Te encuentras bien, me pareció escuchar ruidos.  
  
Yoh: Ahhh si no te preocupes, no pasa nada.  
  
Contesto un poco nervioso el joven shaman king.  
  
Manta: Bueno en ese caso vine a avisarte que el desayuno ya esta listo y estamos esperándote.  
  
Yoh: De acuerdo en unos momentos estaré con ustedes.  
  
Decía yoh mientras que cerraba la puerta.  
  
¿? Y dime ahora que es lo que harás.  
  
Yoh: A que te refieres.  
  
¿? Le dirás a anna lo que ocurrió anoche.  
  
Yoh: Bromeas si anna se entera estaré muerto.  
  
¿? Y que harás si ella recuerda lo sucedido.  
  
Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de yoh se torno pálido, es verdad nunca lo había pensado, y si ella recordaba lo sucedido, pero como, estaba dormida, fuera como fuera rogaba a los cielos porque ella no recordara nada, ni el más mínimo detalle.  
  
Yoh: Rogar a que mi vida no llegue a su fin.  
  
Repetía un muy temeroso yoh mientras que sus ojos se nublaban por incontables cascadas de lágrimas. Minutos después el joven bajo al comedor en donde se encontraban sus amigos.  
  
Yoh: Hola, buenos días.  
  
Horohoro: Vaya hasta que despertaste un poco más y hubiéramos pensado que estabas en estado de coma.  
  
Pilika: Hermano eres un exagerado.  
  
Horohoro: Oye yo solo digo la verdad.  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji, lo lamento.  
  
Ryu: Que le paso don yoh usted nunca se retrasa tanto, acaso tuvo una mala noche.  
  
Yoh: Si..  
  
Contesto el joven y castaño shaman soltando consigo un suspiro cansado.  
  
Horohoro: Vaya si que a de ver sido una muy mala noche.  
  
Yoh: Y creme, no tienes una idea de que tan mala fue.  
  
Decía yoh mientras que una gota de sudor frió corría por su rostro al recordar la razón de su estado.  
  
Yoh: Por cierto en donde esta anna, acaso salio de nuevo.  
  
Horohoro: Que si salio, esa amargada aun esta durmiendo.  
  
Yoh: Que, aun esta arriba.  
  
Pregunto un poco sorprendido el joven, ya que sabía mejor que nadie que la joven sacerdotisa a pesar de no realizar ninguna labor en la pensión no era de esas personas que se tomaba todo el día para dormir.  
  
Ryu: Así es don yoh, doña anna aun no baja.  
  
Horohoro: Pues que esperabas después de llegar a altas horas de la noche es lógico que se encuentre durmiendo a esta hora de la mañana.  
  
Pilika: Porque lo dices hermano.  
  
Horohoro: Pues que esa amargada llego casi a las 2 de la mañana.  
  
Explicaba el ainu mientras que tomaba un poco de su té y seguía con la tarea en la que estaba.  
  
Horohoro: Yo la vi cuando bajaba del auto de len.  
  
Pilika: Y que estabas haciendo a esas horas levantado hermano, no me digas que te levantaste para espiar a anna.  
  
Horohoro: No por supuesto que no, yo me levante a tomar un vaso de agua y fue en ese momento que escuche el auto de Len del cual bajo anna, eso fue todo, no estés pensando cosas que no son pilika.  
  
Respondió un poco exasperado el joven del norte, mientras que el rostro de yoh mostraba un gran resentimiento al escuchar el nombre de la persona que no solo se atrevió a poner sus ojos en anna si no que además era el responsable de alejarla de su lado.  
  
**********  
  
Mientras tanto una joven de larga cabellera dorada se encontraba observando muy entretenida el panorama matutino como era de costumbre en ella, no sabía el motivo pero le agradaba, por alguna razón le gustaba observar el panorama de la mañana. Ya llevaba  
  
varias horas despierta a pesar de haber conciliado el sueño a altas horas de la noche pero eso al parecer no le importaba, al final del concierto le había pedido a len que no la llevara a la pensión a si que la llevo de paseo por toda la ciudad, el joven la llevo a un bello  
  
parque el cual al parecer se encontraba un poco alejado de la ciudad, el pequeño parque era hermoso sin duda, todo a su alrededor mostrada una exquisita vegetación rodeado por bellas y diminutos flores de colores diversos y llamativos y por ultimo en su centro se  
  
encontraba un estanque, con el agua tan limpia que opacaba al más puro y resplandeciente cristal, permanecieron en ese sitio conversando por horas, horas que pasaron con una asombrosa agilidad. La joven sacerdotisa se encontraba muy adentro se sus pensamiento hasta que el sonido de su celular le trajo de vuelta.  
  
Anna: Si, habla anna.  
  
Len: Hola como amaneciste.  
  
Anna: Muy bien y tu.  
  
Len: También y te tengo una buena noticia.  
  
Anna: En serio, por favor dime que max sufrió un accidente.  
  
Len: Eh no, no son tan buenas noticias.  
  
Anna: Que lastima y yo que imaginaba que ya me había librado de ese fastidio.  
  
Len: Bueno lo que quería informarte es que hoy tienes el día libre.  
  
Anna: En verdad, pero pensé que hoy comenzaban las grabaciones del nuevo disco.  
  
Len: Y no te equivocas pero hubo un accidente en la sala de grabaciones, una de las maquinas sufrió un corto circuito y no puede ser remplazada hasta el día de mañana.  
  
Anna: Perfecto un día libre, un día sin ver a max que maravilla.  
  
Len: Bueno nos vemos en unos minutos, estoy saliendo para allá.  
  
Anna: Esta bien, nos vemos.  
  
Decía la joven mientras que se despedía de len.  
  
Len: Tengo que decirle la verdad a anna sobre mis...  
  
**********  
  
Mientras tanto en la pensión se encontraba un joven se cabellos castaños, el cual se encontraba prácticamente solo en la casa ya que los demás a excepción de anna habían salido de compras, yoh se encontraba en el jardín de la pensión observando la caída de las ultimas flores ya que el invierno pronto llegaría, se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que una presencia bastante familiar se acercaba.  
  
¿? Holgazaneando como siempre, no es así yoh.  
  
Yoh: Len que haces aquí.  
  
Le pregunto seca y fríamente el joven mientras le dedicaba una mirada recelosa al joven de cabellera morada que acababa de llegar.  
  
Len: Vine a visitarlos.  
  
Yoh: A visitarnos o a visitar a anna.  
  
Len: Que acaso te molesta que visite a mi novia.  
  
Esas palabras resonaban fastidiosamente en su cabeza, aun no las podía creer, de nuevo como en otras ocasiones sentía la furia invadir su cuerpo y quemar cada parte de su control y razón.  
  
Yoh: Dime porque anna permaneció contigo estos 3 años.  
  
Len: Eso no tiene porque importarte no lo crees así yoh.  
  
Yoh: Claro que me importa, ella siempre me ha importado.  
  
Len: No seas hipócrita, si anna te importara no la hubieras traicionado de la manera en la que lo hiciste hace 3 años.  
  
Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de yoh mostró asombro, nunca pensó que len supiera la razón de la partida de la sacerdotisa hace 3 años.  
  
Yoh: Tu..tu como sabes lo ocurrido.  
  
Len: Anna me lo contó el mismo día que se marcho.  
  
Yoh: Veo que sabes demasiado sobre este asunto.  
  
Len: Así es lo se todo, tu la traicionaste de la manera más humillante y vil que podría existir, destruiste sus sentimientos y eso jamás de lo voy a perdonar.  
  
Le decía el shaman de ojos amarillos mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de odio e ira, la cual había esta almacenada estos años.  
  
Yoh: Veo que te importa demasiado anna, no es verdad len.  
  
Len: Así es ana me importa mucho.  
  
Yoh: Contéstame una pregunta, te gusta anna.  
  
Len: No solo me gusta, estoy enamorado de ella.  
  
Confeso finalmente el heredero de la familia Tao mientras observaba el rostro molesto de yoh al que al parecer no le había agradado en nada la respuesta del joven que se encontraba en el jardín.  
  
Un escalofriante silencio se formo en el ambiente hasta que fue roto por la llegada de los habitantes de la casa.  
  
Ryu: Ah pero si es len, hola que andas haciendo por aquí.  
  
Horohoro: Para que le preguntas si sabemos que viene a visitar a anna.  
  
Len: Hola.  
  
Manta: Pero len si vienes a visitar a anna tendrás que esperarla porque ella aun no baja.  
  
Len: Si lo se y despreocupate manta.  
  
Manta: En ese caso ven con nosotros para que nos platiques como te fue estos 3 años.  
  
Decía el más joven de la familia oyamada mientras que se retiraba del jardín y se dirigía hacia el comedor en donde ya se encontraban los demás.  
  
Len: Ahora comenzara la verdadera guerra, no creas que soy estupido yoh, se perfectamente que anna no es de tu desagrado y no descansare hasta que ella acepte no solo ser mi prometida si no también mi esposa, así que prepárate.  
  
Decía len mientras que se retiraba de ese lugar dejando a un pensativo yoh, este mantenía escondidos sus ojos entre sus castaños cabellos y uno de sus puños se encontraba cerrado.  
  
Yoh: Eso ya lo veremos ya que jamás lo permitiré.......Len Tao.  
  
******************** CONTINUARA ******************** 


	8. De Regreso A Clases

De Regreso A Clases.  
  
Después de haber pasado ese percance, el joven shaman king se dispuso a pasar a la sala, en donde se encontraban los integrantes de la casa conversando animadamente con el joven heredero de la familia Tao.  
  
Ryu: Don yoh le ocurre algo, parece molesto.  
  
Pregunto ryu al momento en que el joven entraba a la sala y dejaba ver la furia y el enfado que aun contenía después de la agradable confesión del joven de ojos amarillos, el cual al verlo en ese estado le mostró una sonrisa cínica, lo cual aumentaba los deseos de yoh por sacarlo a golpes de su casa.  
  
Yoh: Para nada.  
  
Dijo fría y cortantemente al momento en que tomaba asiento dejando sorprendidos a los integrantes de la casa por el comportamiento que mostraba el joven de cabellera castaña.  
  
Manta: Sabes yoh, len nos estaba contando que tanto el como anna permanecieron todo este tiempo en los estados unidos.  
  
Yoh: Así y porque tan lejos len.  
  
Len: Porque tenía que resolver unos problemas que estaban relacionados con los negocios de la familia.  
  
Yoh: Y me puedes decir porque razón anna se fue precisamente contigo teniendo a mas personas donde acudir.  
  
Decía yoh mientras miraba directamente a len.  
  
Len: Porque la misma anna me lo pidió el día que salió de esta casa por las razones que tu más que nadie conoce de sobra ya que tu fuiste el culpable o acaso no lo recuerdas mi estimado yoh.  
  
Respondió desafiantemente el joven, mientras las miradas de todos se posaban tanto en yoh como en len, quienes al parecer en cualquier momento se agarrarían a golpes, por las razones de un pasado que al parecer les era desconocido para los habitantes de la casa.  
  
Manta: Por favor quieren calmarse, lo que paso hace 3 años esta olvidado.  
  
Len: Pues por mí no y nunca lo estará manta.  
  
Pilika: Un momento, que fue lo que paso precisamente hace 3 años.  
  
Horohoro: Es verdad yo siempre supe que anna se había marchado de aquí, pero no sabía que había sido por culpa de yoh.  
  
Ryu: Don yoh que fue lo que ocurrió.  
  
Pregunto ryu al joven shaman pero este no respondía absolutamente nada, solo se limitaba a mirar a len como si de su peor enemigo se tratara.  
  
Len: Vamos yoh por que no respondes, que, acaso temes que ellos te detesten y se decepcionen de ti como lo hice yo al enterarme.  
  
Horohoro: Len dinos que paso.  
  
Len: Lo siento pero yo no soy el indicado para hablar, mejor pregúntenle a yoh aunque la verdad dudo que les diga lo que paso y será mejor que me retire, iré a ver si anna esta lista, con su permiso.  
  
Se despidió len mientras subía las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la residencia asakura.  
  
Horohoro: Yoh nos puedes explicar a que se refería len con todo eso.  
  
Yoh: A nada y lo siento pero tengo que irme, vienes manta.  
  
Manta: Eh..si claro vamos yoh.  
  
Respondía el diminuto joven mientras salía detrás de yoh dejando a unos muy intrigados inquilinos.  
  
Horohoro: Pero que demonios le pasa a yoh.  
  
Pilika: Al parecer dentro de todo esto se guarda un secreto, el cual yoh conoce pero no quiere que se sepa.  
  
Ryu: Opino lo mismo que tu pilika.  
  
Mientras tanto len se encontraba en la habitación de la joven sacerdotisa la cual estaba totalmente vacía.  
  
Len: Anna en donde estas.  
  
¿? Hola len.  
  
Le respondió una voz bastante conocida para el, la cual provenía fuera de la habitación.  
  
Len: Anna me puedes decir que haces allá arriba.  
  
Preguntaba un sonriente len al ver que su joven amiga se encontraba en el techo de la casa asakura, el cual en cuestión de segundos subió ágilmente al lado de ella.  
  
Anna: Vaya por fin llegaste.  
  
Len: Pero que haces aquí.  
  
Anna: Disfrutando de mi día libre y dime no te ha llamado max.  
  
Len: Eh.... porque lo preguntas anna.  
  
Anna: Porque ese fastidioso no ha molestado en toda la mañana.  
  
Len: Pues la verdad me llamo para darme una noticia, pero creo que no te va a gustar en nada.  
  
Anna: Quieres hablar de una buena vez, sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos.  
  
Len: Veras max llamo para informarme que la fecha de lanzamiento será dentro de un mes aproximadamente.  
  
Anna: Como!!!.  
  
Len: Bueno es que max recibió una llamada de la disquera de los Estados Unidos informándole que tenía que estar allá de inmediato y antes de marcharse cancelo los avances del lanzamiento.  
  
Anna: Esa maldita sabandija como se atrevió hacer esto y sin consultármelo.  
  
Len: Anna calmate.  
  
Decía un muy nervioso len al ver en el estado de furia en el que se encontraba la joven y rubia sacerdotisa.  
  
Anna: Que me calme, len sabes lo importante que es este lanzamiento para mi y justo cuando estaba casi todo listo esa maldita sabandija se va, esto lo va a pagar caro, dime cuando regresa max.  
  
Len: Regresa dentro de 8 semanas por lo que me dijo.  
  
Anna: Que!!!.  
  
Len: Pero me dijo que a su regreso te daría una buena noticia.  
  
Anna: Pues tendrá que ser muy buena como para evitar que le rompa esa sonrisa de tonto que siempre muestra, aunque...  
  
Len: Aunque que cosa.  
  
Anna: Viéndolo por el lado bueno eso me da más tiempo de lo que pensaba para planear mucho mejor mi siguiente paso.  
  
Len: Imagino que hablas de tu venganza o me equivoco.  
  
Anna: Así es.  
  
Len: Pero anna.  
  
Anna: Basta len se lo que vas a decir ya hasta me lo se de memoria.  
  
Len: Lo lamento pero sabes que lo digo porque estoy preocupado por ti.  
  
Respondía un ofendido len mientras le daba la espalda a anna para poder bajar del lugar en donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban hablando.  
  
Anna: Len espera.  
  
Anna sujeto uno de los brazos de len para detenerlo.  
  
Len: Ahora que anna.  
  
Anna: Lo siento si, pero sabes mejor que nadie que mi alma no estará tranquila hasta que pueda deshacerme de este odio y rencor que siento dentro de mi.  
  
Len: Eso lo se.  
  
Anna: Pero...no me gustaría perderte, tu eres en la única persona en la que confió y no me gustaría que resultaras lastimado con mi venganza, talvez lo mejor será que regreses a los Estados Unidos.  
  
Decía anna al momento en que soltaba el brazo del joven de ojos amarillos.  
  
Len: De ninguna manera me marcharé anna.  
  
Anna: Pero len.  
  
Len tomo el rostro de anna entre sus manos mientras la miraba de una manera que parecía que leyera tanto los movimientos como los pensamientos que la joven realizaba.  
  
Len: Anna escúchame, de ninguna manera te voy a dejar y no me importa si salgo o no lastimado de todo esto, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.  
  
Anna: Len yo...  
  
Anna no sabía que decir estaba nerviosa y sentía que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas al tener tan cerca a len.  
  
Len: Si.  
  
Anna: Eh.. es que..  
  
En ese momento len se percato de la posición en la que se encontraban ambos, este se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia del rostro de anna, de inmediato sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y soltó su rostro.  
  
Len: A..anna me gustaría preguntarte algo que siempre desee saber desde hace tiempo.  
  
Anna: Dime.  
  
Len: Te gu..gustaría...  
  
Anna: Quieres decirlo de una buena vez.  
  
Len: Te gustaría ir a comer.  
  
Anna: Era eso.  
  
Len: Eh..si anna.  
  
Anna: Bueno.  
  
Respondía la joven mientras bajaba del techo y entraba nuevamente a su habitación dejando solo al joven heredero.  
  
Len: Demonios porque no puedo decírselo.  
  
Anna: Len piensas quedarte allá.  
  
Len: En seguida bajo.  
  
Mientras tanto en el cementerio de la ciudad se encontraban dos jóvenes disfrutando de la vista que este mostraba en ese tiempo del año.  
  
Manta: Yoh me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa, casi te agarras a golpes con len.  
  
Yoh: Ni me lo menciones quieres.  
  
Manta: Discutieron verdad.  
  
Yoh: Me dijo que quiere que anna sea su prometida y quiere casarse con ella.  
  
Manta: Y eso que tiene de malo, ellos son novios y según se ambos son mayor de edad y pueden casarse sin problema.  
  
Yoh: Como que no tiene nada de malo manta.  
  
Manta: Yoh te molesta que sea anna precisamente con la que se vaya a casar cierto, lo sabía, desde que vi tu rostro el día que supimos que eran novios, yoh estas enamorado de anna, por esa razón no soportas la idea verdad.  
  
Yoh: Así es manta, no soporto, no quiero y no permitiré eso.  
  
Manta: Entonces es verdad, estas enamorado de anna.  
  
Yoh: Sí manta estoy enamorado de ella y lo peor es que len ya lo sabe y de solo pensar en que se pueda convertirla en su mujer, que pueda besarla, abrasarla, acariciarla, tocar su piel, que pueda hacer todas las cosas que yo solo puedo hacer en sueños hace que me hierva la sangre.  
  
Decía yoh mientras golpeaba fuertemente el árbol en donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban recargados minutos atrás.  
  
Manta: Yoh calmate.  
  
Yoh: No puedo manta, ya no puedo con esto.  
  
Manta: A que te refieres.  
  
Yoh: A que esta situación se esta saliendo de mis manos, ya no puedo controlar lo que siento, cada vez que veo a anna tengo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no acercarme a ella y por no probar sus labios nuevamente como la otra noche.  
  
Manta: Que noche.  
  
Yoh: Veras ayer por la noche fui a su habitación, me acerque cuidadosamente para que no se percatara de mi presencia y la contemple por varios minutos, se veía tan hermosa, parecía un bello ángel, pero después ella giro quedando frente a frente conmigo y..  
  
Manta: La besaste!!!...pero dime no se dio cuenta.  
  
Yoh: No, estaba aun durmiendo, pero aquel beso fue tan inocente, tan dulce, que provoco que perdiera la razón por unos momentos y profundicé el beso, entre más tiempo duraba besándola mi descontrol aumentaba considerablemente, pero en el momento en que al parecer ella tomo conciencia pensó que yo era len.  
  
Manta: Vaya yoh tienes un gran problema.  
  
Yoh: Porque lo dices.  
  
Manta: Pues me dijiste que estas enamorado de anna pero y tu compromiso con tamao, ya solo quedan 6 meses y por lo que se ve nunca llegaras a amarla.  
  
Yoh: Demonios con toda esta situación había olvidado por completo el compromiso.  
  
Decía mientras sostenía su cabeza, al parecer esta situación lo estaba desesperando.  
  
Manta: No te preocupes yoh ya veras que todo saldrá bien.  
  
Yoh: Bueno eso espero, además pronto regresaremos a la preparatoria y al menos mi mente dejara de pensar un momento en anna y en toda esta situación.  
  
Manta: Oh no...olvide decírtelo verdad.  
  
Yoh: Que cosa manta..  
  
Manta: Veras antes de que llegaras len nos estaba comentando que como duraran más tiempo el y anna en Tokio pues tendrían que asistir a la escuela y nos dijo que ya se inscribió a la misma preparatoria en donde nosotros vamos, así que por lo que veo no te salvaras de ver tanto a len como a anna todos los días.  
  
Yoh: Hay esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!!!!.  
  
Después de ese incidente transcurrió una semana completa y el día de entrar a clases llego.  
  
Pilika: Levántense!!!!.  
  
Horohoro: Que demonios te ocurre!!!.....  
  
Yoh: Si es verdad que te pasa, con tanto escándalo no me dejan dormir.  
  
Pilika: Como que, que ocurre, hermano, yoh ya es muy tarde y si no nos damos prisa nos cerraran la puerta de la preparatoria.  
  
Horohoro e Yoh: Que, que!!!.  
  
Al pasar de los minutos los 3 jóvenes salieron de la casa en dirección a la escuela en donde al entrar una joven recibió animosamente al menor de los asakura.  
  
Izuna: Asakura que bueno que has llegado.  
  
Dijo una joven que se acerco alegremente a yoh, era alta, de piel blanca, su cabellera era de un lindo tono rojizo el cual combinaba perfecto con sus ojo azules.  
  
Yoh: I..izuna....hola.  
  
Respondía un nervioso yoh al ver nuevamente a su efusiva compañera.  
  
Izuna: Que, solo hola después de tanto tiempo sin vernos asakura.  
  
Decía la bella joven mientras que pendía del cuello de yoh.  
  
Horohoro: Esta loca de Izuna ya comenzó.  
  
Pilika: Si, se esta aprovechando de que tamao no se encuentra en Tokio para acercarse a yoh.  
  
Manta: Hay esta es la imagen de todos los días.  
  
Horohoro y Pilika: Sii!!!...  
  
Ya en el interior del salón de clases todas las alumnas se acercaron para saludar al alumno más popular y codiciado de toda la preparatoria.  
  
Hiromi: Buenos días alumnos.  
  
Saludo el profesor encargado de la primera hora, el cual les dio a sus alumnos una noticia.  
  
Hiromi: Alumnos el día de hoy tenemos a unos nuevos compañeros que vienen de una de las mejores preparatorias de los estados unidos, Kyoyama, Tao pueden pasar.  
  
En ese momento se hicieron presentes anna y len, los cuales a partir de ese día estarían tomando clases en la misma aula que nuestros amigos.  
  
Hiromi: Alumnos ella es Anna Kyoyama.  
  
Anna: Hola.  
  
Saludo fría y secamente la joven sacerdotisa la cual de inmediato llamo la atención de los jóvenes estudiantes al ver a una joven tan bella como anna.  
  
Hiromi: Y el es Len Tao.  
  
Len: Hola buenos días.  
  
Al terminar de saludar, las jóvenes de inmediato posaron sus ojos en el apuesto joven de cabellera púrpura que acababa de llegar a su nuevo salón.  
  
Al sonar el timbre de receso los alumnos salieron de sus aulas y se dirigieron al jardín en donde no se hacia otra cosa que comentar la llegada de ambos jóvenes, los cuales habían llamado la atención de la preparatoria entera.  
  
Pilika: Vaya nunca me imagine que anna y len causaran tan grande impresión en la escuela.  
  
Horohoro: Así es solo míralos tienen la atención de todos los estudiantes.  
  
Ozuma: Hola asakura.  
  
Yoh: Ozuma, hola como has estado.  
  
Ozuma: Bien, dime ya conociste a los nuevos que llegaron el día de hoy, creo que quedaron en tu salón o me equivoco.  
  
Le preguntaba un joven de su misma edad el cual había llegado al lugar en donde los jóvenes se encontraban conversando tiempo atrás, era alto de cabellera oscura y poseedor de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda.  
  
Yoh: Si...por desgracia ambos quedaron.  
  
Ozuma: Porque lo dices de esa manera.  
  
Yoh: No por nada.  
  
Ozuma: Bueno pero dime sabes como se llama la hermosa joven que llego hoy.  
  
Yoh: Porque.  
  
Pregunto fría y recelosamente el joven asakura . .  
  
Ozuma: Obvio asakura , quiero conocer a tan bella mujer, bueno ya que tu estas comprometido con la linda tamao pues yo quiero una joven que supere su belleza y al parecer por fin la eh encontrado.  
  
Respondía el joven mientras posaba su mirada en anna, la cual se encontraba conversando con len en esos momentos.  
  
Yoh: Te prohíbo que te le acerques me escuchaste ozuma.  
  
Ozuma: Calma asakura, vaya me sorprendes si no te conociera pensaría que esa joven tan hermosa te interesa.  
  
Yoh: Ella...para nada y si tanto quieres saber pues su nombre es Anna y sabes que me voy, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus disparates.  
  
Decía un malhumorado yoh al percatarse que su joven amigo había mostrado un gran interés en la rubia sacerdotisa.  
  
******************** CONTINUARA ******************** 


	9. Un Mal Día

Un Mal Día.  
  
Ira, coraje, frustración, ni siquiera yoh sabía lo que sentía en esos momentos, lo único que quería era desahogarse con alguien, calmar esa enorme rabia que tenia dentro de el y que parecía que en cualquier momento lo comería vivo o terminaría expresada como golpes en el primer inocente que se le pusiera enfrente.  
  
Manta: Yoh me puedes decir que es lo que te ocurre ahora.  
  
Preguntaba manta al ver el mal humor que mostraba su joven amigo.  
  
Yoh: Que ocurre!!!.  
  
Gritó molesto llamando bastante la atención de unos cuantos estudiantes que se encontraban cerca de ellos en esos momentos.  
  
Yoh: Pues ocurre que estoy cansado de todo esto!!!.  
  
Manta: Quieres calmarte o prefieres seguir con este espectáculo.  
  
Manta no recibió respuesta, solo observo como el joven shamna king se tiraba pesadamente al suelo en donde el se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro.  
  
Manta: Y bien.  
  
Yoh: Manta, dime porque los hombres parecen tan obsesionados con ella.  
  
Manta: A que te refieres con eso.  
  
Yoh: A que no solo tengo que soportar a len si no que también resulta que ozuma esta interesado en ella y bastante por lo que pude ver.  
  
Manta: Vaya así que a ozuma le interesa anna, pero yoh de que te preocupas, ya conoces como es ozuma, a el le interesan todas o ya se te olvido cuando andaba detrás de tamao.  
  
Yoh: Bueno en eso tienes razón.  
  
Manta: Además, que los jóvenes estén detrás de anna es normal, yoh ella ya no es la misma niña que te acompaño al torneo de shamanes, ya no es la anna que te imponía esos duros entrenamientos, a cambiado y tu mismo te has dado cuenta de eso, ahora anna es una mujer de gran belleza ante la vista de cualquier hombre.  
  
Yoh: Eso lo se perfectamente y es eso lo que no soporto manta, que los hombres la ronden como si fueran lobos hambrientos y deseosos de devorar cada mínimo rasgo de su presa.  
  
Hablaba seriamente el joven, mientras que su respiración tomaba más velocidad, los latidos de su corazón se volvían más fuertes y sus puños se encontraban perfectamente contraídos por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos al recordar las miradas que no solo mostraban Len y Ozuma al ver a la rubia sacerdotisa si no también todos los demás estudiante de la preparatoria.  
  
Yoh: Desearía llevarla lejos de todos ellos y encerrarla en la torre más alta y alejada que existiera para apartarla de todo aquel que osara siquiera el acercársele.  
  
Manta: No crees que estas siendo muy egoísta al pensar de esa manera, además que pasaría si ella acepta la propuesta de len.  
  
Yoh: Tal vez sea egoísta como tu lo dijiste, pero ya no me importa, no quiero que nadie se le acerque y mucho menos el.  
  
Decía mientras apretaba más y más sus puños con furia y rabia.  
  
Manta: Pero yoh...  
  
Yoh: Pero nada!!!, manta tu no sabes lo que me causo el verla en brazos de len, el ver como sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de anna y tocaban su piel, que respirara de su mismo aliento y que se atreviera a tocar sus labios con los propios de esa manera, aquellos labios que solo pueden ser míos, míos y de nadie más... manta, nunca me a gustado compartir lo que por derecho me pertenece y en este caso no será la excepción.  
  
Manta: Yoh, anna no es un objeto del cual pueden disponer y reclamar como suyo ni len y mucho menos tu.  
  
Yoh: Eso ya lo veremos.  
  
Fue lo único que pronuncio el joven shaman antes de levantarse de su lugar y retirarse al interior de las grandes instalaciones que se encontraban delante de sus ojos.  
  
El resto del día pasó de lo más "normal" para todos y al dar final la última de las horas los estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivos clubes, en estos 3 años yoh había logrado convertido en el titular del equipo de fútbol gracias a su excelente condición física, lo que le facilito mucho el sobresalir sobre sus demás compañeros de equipo.  
  
Horohoro: Vaya odio practicar durante la tarde.  
  
Hablaba un fastidiado horohoro mientras comenzaba con el calentamiento para poder realizar el entrenamiento.  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji, ya no te molestes y mejor buscale el lado bueno.  
  
Respondía el menor de los Asakura de mejor humor al ver el rostro molesto del ainu al renegar por el entrenamiento como era su costumbre cada tarde.  
  
Horohoro: Que lado bueno yoh.  
  
Yoh: Pues...  
  
¿? Asakura!!!.  
  
Se escucho decir en la cancha en donde se encontraba el equipo ejercitando sus técnicas.  
  
Yoh: Pero si eres tu ozuma, que raro que hayas llegado tarde.  
  
Ozuma: Lo que pasa es que me tope con el entrenador y me pidió que te dijera que un nuevo integrante llegara hoy.  
  
Yoh: Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.  
  
Ozuma: Hay Asakura que despistado eres, pues como eres el capitán del equipo tendrás que competir con el para determinar su posición.  
  
Horohoro: Yoh no me digas que lo olvidaste de nuevo.  
  
Yoh: Jijijijiji.  
  
Fue lo único que respondió como disculpa antes de oír el fuerte silbato, lo que indicaba que el entrenador por fin había llegado, los integrantes del equipo se acercaron rápidamente asía donde el fornido y alto hombre se encontraba, y como ozuma lo había dicho, el entrenador dio el aviso de que un nuevo integrante llegaría.  
  
¿? Asakura, espero que hayas calentado lo suficiente.  
  
Pregunto en tono claro y preciso el entrenador mientras miraba directamente al joven castaño quien de inmediato afirmo a su anterior interrogación.  
  
¿? Pues bien ahora te presentare a tu contrincante.  
  
Habló el sujeto mientras señalaba a un punto preciso de la cancha, en donde se encontraba un joven de su misma altura, su morena y atezada piel hacían resaltar el brillo de sus amarillos y gatunos ojos, los cuales sobresalían de una manera inexplicable junto con su sonrisa, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que estaba apunto de realizar una planeada y divertida maldad.  
  
Len: Hola yoh.  
  
Fue lo que dijo el descendiente de la dinastía Tao en el momento en que su sonrisa tomaba más amplitud entre sus labios y veía como su "amigo" procesaba todavía en su cerebro su llegada tan sorpresiva al equipo.  
  
¿? Asakura el es Len Tao y competirá contigo para determinar su lugar, así que será mejor que te esfuerces, me entendiste.  
  
Yoh: Le aseguro que eso no tiene que decírmelo entrenador.  
  
¿? Perfecto, en ese caso comenzaremos de inmediato con la prueba.  
  
Después de decir esas palabras el entrenador se retiro del lugar para preparar lo necesario al igual que algunos de sus estudiantes.  
  
Yoh: Ahora me puedes decir que estas haciendo aquí Len Tao.  
  
Len: Puedo darme cuenta que en todo este tiempo aun sigues siendo lento de razonamiento, aunque eso no es ninguna novedad en ti, verdad yoh.  
  
Yoh: Déjate de patrañas y dime de una buena vez cual es tu motivo para que estés en el equipo.  
  
Len: Una muy fácil.  
  
Yoh: Te escucho.  
  
Len: El hacerte la vida imposible mi "querido amigo".  
  
Dijo cínica y sarcásticamente antes de retirarse de aquel lugar no sin antes pasar muy cerca del castaño y dirigirle unas escasas palabras que solo el pudo escuchar.  
  
Len: Te dije que la verdadera guerra estaba por comenzar y por fin acaba de dar inicio.  
  
Termino por decir finalmente el joven, dejando a un furioso yoh, el cual mostraba una mirada molesta y fastidiada ante las palabras dichas anteriormente por el que alguna vez había sido uno de sus amigos.  
  
Yoh: Y con mucho gusto aceptare este desafió.  
  
Mientras tanto en los vestidores se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes preparándose para su clase de gimnasia la cual daría comienzo en unos minutos.  
  
Pilika: Me da mucho gusto que te hayas decidido ha entrar a este club anna.  
  
Anna: Pues la verdad no tenía otra elección.  
  
Pilika: No digas eso ya veras que te divertirás, ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde a la práctica.  
  
Anna: Si pero podrías dejar de jalarme.  
  
Decía anna mientras era casi arrastrada por la joven ainu hacía el gimnasio pero al salir de los vestidores un gran y pesado objeto detuvo su paso o mejor dicho persona la cual al parecer se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar que las jóvenes.  
  
Izuna: Pilika eres una completa idiota que acaso no te fijas por donde caminas!!!.  
  
Grito frenética la joven que se encontraba en esos momentos en el suelo.  
  
Pilika: Lo lamento izuna.  
  
Dijo apenada la peliazul mientras le ofrecía la mano a la joven para levantarla, pero esta rechazo de inmediato su ayuda.  
  
Izuna: No necesito la ayuda de personas ineptas como tú, ahora por tus torpezas llegare tarde a la práctica así que le diré a la entrenadora que te llame la atención por esto.  
  
Pilika: Pero izuna fue un accidente.  
  
Izuna: Pues eso no me importa.  
  
Dijo mientras se retiraba al interior del gimnasio.  
  
Pilika: Genial, ahora por culpa de izuna lo más seguro es que tenga doble entrenamiento.  
  
Anna: Quien es ella.  
  
Pilika: Izuna, ella es la titular del club de gimnasia y por esa razón se cree la gran cosa, a ella solo le gusta molestar y le encanta llamar la atención de los chicos, es odiosa y como eres nueva en el equipo será mejor que tengas cuidado ya que puede ser engañosa, izuna tiene la facilidad de aparentar ser un ángel cuando en realidad es un demonio en su totalidad.  
  
Hitomi: Señoritas que son estas horas de llegar, la práctica comenzó desde hace más de 15 minutos, acaso tengo que extender el horario de entrada para tenerlas a buena hora.  
  
Pilika: Lo lamento entrenadora hitomi no volverá a pasar.  
  
Hitomi: Ahora retirate a realizar tu calentamiento ya que hoy realizaremos ejercicios difíciles y te quiero en buenas condiciones y por tu retraso tendrás que quedarte media hora después que las demás.  
  
Pilika: Si entrenadora hitomi, como diga.  
  
Hitomi: Usted debe de ser Anna Kyoyama, la estudiante que llego el día de hoy, no es verdad.  
  
Anna: Así es.  
  
Hitomi: Pues bien señorita kyoyama comience usted también con el calentamiento y veremos si puede realizar los ejercicios de hoy.  
  
Fue lo que dijo la entrenadora antes de abandonar el gimnasio.  
  
Pilika: Que bien ahora gracias a izuna tendré que estar aquí 30 minutos más.  
  
Se quejaba pilika mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la antes mencionada, la cual estaba realizando movimientos en las barras.  
  
Anna: Así que esos son los movimientos que realizaran el día de hoy.  
  
Pilika: Si es lo más seguro, por que lo dices anna.  
  
Anna: Porque esos tontos movimientos los puede hacer cualquier niño de preescolar sin preparación alguna.  
  
Dijo muy quitada de la pena la joven sacerdotisa, lo que ocasiono que todas las miradas se posaran en ella y en la joven ainu quien no pudo evitar el ponerse nerviosa ante la vista de sus compañeras pero su nerviosismo aumento cuando una persona de delgada figura y ojos azules se acercaba a ellas no de muy buen humor ante tal comentario.  
  
Izuna: Así... que mis movimientos te parecen inmaduros... kyoyama.  
  
Anna: La verdad inmaduros no seria el nombre que se merecen...estupidos y simples los calificaría mejor.  
  
Izuna: Te crees muy lista no.  
  
Anna: Que se aclare que tu misma lo dijiste, no yo.  
  
Izuna: Entonces si eres tan buena como dices ser demuéstralo ahora mismo.  
  
Anna: Y que ganaría....el dejarte en ridículo, mmm..no, eso lo estoy haciendo muy bien en estos momentos.  
  
Izuna: En ese caso tomare tu decisión como una cobardía de tu parte.  
  
Anna: Mira te propongo algo, si puedo mejorar tus infantiles movimientos y mostrarte como se realizan realmente me dejaras el liderazgo de este equipo.  
  
Izuna: Que!!!.  
  
Anna: O que... acaso la que se esta acobardando es otra.  
  
Izuna: Y si acepto tu apuesta que ganaría yo si llegaras a perder.  
  
Anna: Reconocería que me equivoque al juzgar tu rutina y te pediría disculpas delante de todas las presentes por supuesto.  
  
Izuna: No te conozco, pero con verte puedo decirte que eres de esa clase de personas de las cuales el dar una disculpa por haber cometido un error les dolería en su orgullo más que cualquier cosa.  
  
Anna: Y entonces aceptas la apuesta.  
  
Izuna: Esta bien.  
  
De inmediato anna se dirigió al lugar en donde se localizaban las barras y comenzó con su rutina, se movía tan naturalmente que podría hacer pensar que sus manos se encontraban pegadas a las duras y rígidas barras ya que cada giro, vuelta y salto los realizaba exactos y sincronizados lo que hacia que sus movimientos fueran perfectos en todos los sentidos y superando fácilmente los de su contrincante, quien al terminar de ver no hizo otra cosa más que dirigirle una mirada resentida, tomo sus cosas y salio del gimnasio, no quería seguir siendo humillada ahora que había perdido el liderazgo del equipo por una tonta apuesta, de la cual resulto perdedora.  
  
¿? Kyoyama eso fue estupendo le diste una lección a izuna, de la cual estoy segura que durara mucho en reponerse.  
  
Comentaba una de las integrantes del equipo mientras se acercaba a ella al finalizar su rutina, al igual que las demás estudiantes.  
  
Pilika: Vaya anna me sorprendiste en verdad, no sabia que podías realizar tales movimientos.  
  
Anna: No son nada, solo quería callarle la boca a ese fastidio que tenían por capitana.  
  
¿? Pero kyoyama como dices eso, con tales movimientos puedes competir perfectamente en los nacionales de este año, incluso puedes a aspirar a mucho más.  
  
Anna: No deseo hacer tal cosa, ya que tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que realizar y si hice esto fue solo para darle una lección a esa aberración.  
  
Respondía fríamente mientras que al igual que la joven de azulados ojos tomaba sus cosas y se dirija a la salida del gimnasio.  
  
Pilika: Anna a donde vas.  
  
Anna: Pues que no vez, me voy, no tengo porque quedarme a la práctica de hoy si la acabo de realizar.  
  
¿? Pero kyoyama si te marchas la entrenadora te llamara la atención.  
  
Anna: Y me podrías decir el porque.  
  
Pregunto desafiante al momento en que sus oscuros y fríos ojos se posaban en la joven que se había atrevido a detener su paso.  
  
¿? Pu..pues...  
  
Pilika: Vamos anna no te enfades y mira si deseas irte hazlo, no te preocupes que yo le diré a la entrenadora que realizaste la práctica y claro que la odiosa de izuna perdió el liderazgo del equipo.  
  
Anna: Veo que quieres darte ese placer.  
  
Pilika: Así es.  
  
Anna: Bueno haz lo que quieras, me voy.  
  
En la cancha   
  
Ya todo se encontraba listo para la práctica del día de hoy, en la cual se decidiría el lugar de len en el equipo.  
  
¿? Bien escuchen con atención, tendrán solamente 15 minutos y pelearan a la primera anotación y con eso me bastara para juzgar tus movimientos Tao.  
  
Len: Le aseguro que con eso será más que suficiente.  
  
Yoh: Así es.  
  
¿? En ese caso cuando perciban el sonido de mi silbato podrán comenzar.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el centro de la cancha, mientras los ojos curiosos de los integrantes los observaban al igual que uno que otro estudiante que pasaba por aquel sitio, pasaron solamente unos segundos antes de que se escuchara el agudo sonido que realizaba el silbato del entrenador...el primero que reacciono fue len, quien en un veloz movimiento le arrebato el balón a yoh dejando no solo sorprendido al joven shaman si no también a todos sus espectadores.  
  
Ozuma: Vaya es muy ágil...pero.  
  
Horohoro: Yoh que esperas muévete o Len anotara antes que tu!!!.  
  
Grito el ainu al ver que su joven amigo se había quedado en un trance del cual aun no despertaba.  
  
Horohoro: Yoh reacciona!!!.  
  
Grito aun más fuerte, lo que al parecer logro sacar al castaño de su viaje a otra dimensión.  
  
Yoh: Demonios!!!.  
  
Fue lo que pronuncio antes de emprender su marcha asía donde se encontraba el joven de ojos amarillos, al quien solamente le faltaban escasos metros para llegar a su final..pero antes de que pudiera siquiera anotar un fuerte y raudo movimiento ocasiono que cayera al suelo.  
  
Len: Pero que...  
  
Yoh: Dije que aceptaba tu desafió y por ningún motivo me negaría a mi mismo el darte una buena pelea.. Len Tao.  
  
Yoh se había deslizado hacia el balón antes de que Len realizara su movimiento de anotación lo que provoco que ahora esté tomara el control del partido.  
  
Yoh: Ni creas que no luchare, aunque se trate de una dura pelea combatiré hasta el final y no me importaran las consecuencias que resulten en el transcurso.  
  
Le dijo fría y severamente al descendiente de los Tao, quien comprendió a la perfección que el menor de los Asakura no solo se refería al partido si no también a la pelea que cada uno daría por la joven sacerdotisa.  
  
Inmediatamente se puso de pie y trato de alcanzar a yoh, pero este se encontraba tan cerca de la portería que le resultaba imposible el llegar hasta esa zona, lo que le dio la ventaja para poder anotar sin problema alguno y finalizar el juego.  
  
¿? Muy bien, ambos han hecho un buen trabajo y por lo que pude apreciar en el partido tienes una condición excelente Tao por lo que he decidido que junto con Asakura formaran la parte delantera del equipo.  
  
Yoh: Que dijo!!!, que Tao será delantero al igual que yo.  
  
¿? Así es, acaso no escuchaste Asakura.  
  
Yoh: Pero...  
  
¿? Acaso no estas conforme con mi decisión.  
  
Pregunto firmemente el alto hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
  
Yoh: No, no lo estoy entrenador.  
  
Dijo duramente mientras miraba al joven, que en esos momentos se encontraba a un lado de el.  
  
¿? Pues no me importa en lo absoluto si estas conformo o no con mi decisión Asakura, eres el capitán del equipo pero no por esa razón tienes más autoridad que yo y si sigues de esa manera no solo pondré a Tao como delantero del equipo si no que también tendrá el mando.  
  
Fue su palabra final antes de retirarse y dar por terminada la "agradable conversación", la cual dejo a un sorprendido yoh, quien mantenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y la verdad no era para menos, solo eso le faltaba, que el que alguna vez fue su amigo y que ahora andaba detrás de la misma mujer que el, se quedara como el titular del equipo de fútbol.  
  
Len: Felicidades por tu triunfo en el partido de hace unos minutos, yoh.  
  
Yoh: Tú me felicitas.  
  
Pregunto el castaño shaman en un tono sarcástico.  
  
Len: Y porque no he de hacerlo.  
  
Yoh: No digo que no me felicites... pero no se si considerar tus felicitaciones como verdaderas.  
  
Len: Es que como dicen "afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor" y si te soy sincero... espero que ese dicho en realidad se cumpla.  
  
Dijo con toda la maldad del mundo el menor de los Tao antes de abandonar la cancha y dejar al joven shaman king, quien le dirigía una mirada cargada por todo el odio, celos y resentimiento que sentía hacía su persona.  
  
Se retiro hacia los vestidores, ya había llegado a su limite por ese día y lo único que deseaba era pasar desapercibido y marcharse a la pensión a descansar, pero al parecer las palabras "paz" y "tranquilidad" no las tendría en estos días, ya que al dar vuelta por el pasillo que conducía a los vestidores se llevo una sorpresa desagradable para su gusto.  
  
Flash back   
  
Los rayos del sol se ocultaban poco a poco ocasionando que la oscuridad comenzara a reinar en combinación con la tenue luz de las estrellas que aparecían lentamente en el penumbra horizonte nocturno. Ya las prácticas habían terminado lo que indicaba que los estudiantes ya estaban por irse a sus respectivos hogares a descansar.  
  
Anna: Diablos ya me he retrasado.  
  
Hablaba la joven de cabellera rubia mientras terminada de vestirse para poder marcharse de igual manera que sus compañeros, ese día había sido de muchos fastidios para ella, aunque no podía negar que el haber humillado a esa tal Izuna había sido todo un placer para ella, placer del cual degusto como si se tratara de un delicioso y agradable postre.  
  
Anna: Ya es muy tarde, Len debe estar furioso esperándome.  
  
Decía anna mientras revisaba una vez más su reloj y terminaba de recoger sus cosas finalmente para dirigirse a la salida de los vestidores pero antes de dar vuelta por el pasillo que dirigía a la salida del plantel un grito detuvo su paso.  
  
¿? Oye tu, cuidado con el balón!!!.  
  
El impacto no fue gran cosa en el cuerpo de la joven, bueno al menos nada serio, ya que lo único que ocasiono fue que la sacerdotisa quedara sentada en el suelo junto con su mochila abierta y sus pertenencias desparramadas por todo el pasillo.  
  
Anna: Genial, lo que me faltaba... acaso nunca podré salir de este sitio ilesa.  
  
Rápidamente escucho fuertes y apresurados pasos acercándose a ella, probablemente era el causante de aquel percance el cual sin duda recibiría como escarmiento más de un insulto por parte de ella.  
  
¿? Te encuentras bien, dis...  
  
Pero no termino de hablar ya que un duro golpe se escucho en el pasillo, lo que significaba que anna ya había comenzado con el castigo del joven.  
  
Anna: Eres un completo idiota, por tu torpeza he tirado mis cosas!!!  
  
¿? Pe.. pero fue solo un accidente.  
  
Dijo el joven mientras sujetaba su roja mejilla y contemplaba a la aun tirada sacerdotisa, algo en ella se le hacía extremadamente familiar, temeroso por su vida se acerco a anna para al menos ayudarla a recoger sus pertenencias, las cuales seguían tiradas a los pies de la joven, al estar lo suficientemente cerca comenzó con su antepuesta labor y sin querer su mirada se posó en la rubia la cual estaba tan absorta en la misma labor que no se percato.  
  
El joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al estar tan cerca de anna, sus oscuros ojos, su blanca piel, sus dorados cabellos, su hermoso rostro, toda ella le parecía perfecta, le era increíble pensar como tan celestial belleza fuera poseída por una simple mortal, de la cual estaba seguro que ya había apreciado.  
  
¿? Anna... ese es tu nombre o me equivoco.  
  
Dijo sorpresivamente llamando la atención de la joven y rubia sacerdotisa.  
  
Anna: Así es y tu como lo sabes.  
  
¿? Yo nunca podría olvidar el nombre de una bella joven.  
  
Anna: Y que... acaso deseas que tome eso como un cumplido.  
  
¿? Vaya, tienes un carácter fuerte, eso me agrada en las mujeres.  
  
Anna: Y se puede saber cual es el nombre de la persona que me ocasiono este percance.  
  
¿? Lo lamento, no me presente, mi nombre es Ozuma, un placer en conocerte.  
  
Anna: Pues veo que no vale la pena el presentarme ya que sabes mi nombre.  
  
Ozuma: Bueno ahora podré terminar lo que deseaba decirte antes de que me golpearas... discúlpame, la verdad no fue mi intención el lastimarte con el balón.  
  
Sonrió ozuma mientras le ofrecía la mano a anna para que se pusiera de pie.  
  
Anna: Pues ya que...  
  
Respondió en un tono frío como era su costumbre mientras sacudía con sus manos la tierra de su falda.  
  
Fin Del Flash Back   
  
Rápidamente su respiración se tornaba más fuerte y tosca, los latidos de su corazón se volvían a cada segundo más incontrolables, su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta por la fuerza que ejercía en su quijada, sus puños se encontraban totalmente cerrados, lo que hacia pensar que en cualquier momento sangrarían por tal presión y su miraba solo reflejaba sentimientos ocultos y oscuros para aquel que se atrevió el acercarse más de lo previsto a la joven.  
  
Habían pasado escasos minutos cuando la joven percibió como toda la atención del chico se dirigía solo a ella.  
  
Anna: Me podrías decir que es lo que tanto me miras.  
  
Ozuma: En verdad lamento si te incomode, pero no pude evitarlo... eres tan linda que es difícil el dejar de verte, anna.  
  
Anna: Y yo puedo ver que eres un conquistador de primera.  
  
Ozuma: Pero anna... tan solo me has conocido durante escasos minutos y tan mal concepto has adquirido de mi.  
  
Anna: Mmm... si.  
  
Respondió anna tomando totalmente por sorpresa al joven de oscuros cabellos y ojos esmeralda quien lo único que pudo hacer es reír al verse descubierto ante la suspicaz rubia.  
  
Ozuma: Puedo ver que eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido anna, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, dime es cierto lo que escuche por el pasillo trasero, que en tu primer día te has convertido en la titular del equipo de gimnasia gracias a una apuesta.  
  
Anna: Vaya pero que rápido corren las noticias en este lugar... pero si, es verdad.  
  
Ozuma: Como me hubiera gustado ver el rostro de izuna al haber perdido.  
  
Anna: No me digas que ella fue una de tus conquistas.  
  
Ozuma: No te lo negare, izuna y yo salimos un tiempo pero nada importante.  
  
Anna: Y según tu que es importante.  
  
Ozuma: Que algún día aceptaras salir conmigo.  
  
Decía ozuma al momento en que tomaba ligeramente las manos de la joven y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.  
  
Anna: Bueno yo...  
  
No término de hablar ya que unos fuertes brazos jalaban de pronto de los propios con gran fuerza, llamando la atención del apuesto joven, quien no pudo evitar el sorprenderse al ver al culpable de tal interrupción, era el titular del club de fútbol.  
  
Ozuma: Pero si eres tu Asakura.  
  
Anna: Que crees que haces, suéltame inmediatamente!!!.  
  
Grito entre sorprendida y molesta la joven mientras veía como los antes apacibles ojos del shaman se posaban solo en ella, ahora reflejando solamente insensibilidad y rabia.  
  
Yoh: Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
Anna: Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar, así que déjame ir ahora!!!.  
  
Ozuma: Que es lo que te ocurre Asakura, tu nunca te has comportado de esa manera.  
  
Yoh: Veo que no has perdido el tiempo ozuma, pero déjame hablar con ella a solas.  
  
Hablaba casi en susurro al momento en que miraba al joven de cabellera oscura, este no pudo evitar sentir un extraño escalofrío recorrer velozmente su espalda al ver los sombríos ojos de su compañero, le sorprendió sin duda bastante el observarlos... lejanos a los que recordaba...sin aquel brillo que lo caracterizaba.  
  
Yoh: Que no escuchaste ozuma.  
  
Dijo un poco más audible.  
  
Ozuma: De ninguna manera te dejare con anna, mírate como estas.  
  
Al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió como su furia aumentaba y comenzaba a recorrer rápidamente sus venas haciéndolo perder aun más la razón, tomo al joven por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrojo lo más lejos que pudo y le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de ira que prefirió irse antes de pensar en la posibilidad de salir herido.  
  
Anna: Suéltame, me estas lastimando!!!!  
  
Yoh: Que es lo que quería ozuma contigo anna.  
  
Anna: Eso no es asunto tuyo... y suéltame!!!  
  
Yoh: Claro que es asunto mío.  
  
Anna: Pues yo no se el porque... o acaso será por que estas celoso, yoh.  
  
Dijo en tono burlón mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
Yoh: Y si así fuera que...  
  
Anna: Por favor no me vengas con esas patrañas que de ninguna manera te las creeré...de ti ya no creo nada, todo tú eres una mentira, un disfraz que ya no puedes usar más ante mí.  
  
Le dijo sin intimidarse al momento en que sus pasos se acercaban asía el joven y este la tomaba bruscamente de ambos hombros impidiéndole moverse.  
  
Yoh: Y tu anna acaso no eres también un disfraz, nunca mostraste tus sentimientos, tus emociones y temores.  
  
Anna: Tal vez tengas razón y viva siempre dentro de mi propio disfraz, pero he cambiado y ya no soy la misma anna de hace 3 años, soy otra como puedes ver ante tus ojos, ya no oculto como antes mi sentir, ahora puedo decirte en tu cara que tu mismo participaste en mi nacimiento ya que tu traición me hizo lo que soy ahora, una persona que aquel día adquirió un alma tan oscura que ni la noche podría comparársele.  
  
Yoh: Anna yo...  
  
Trato de hablar pero un golpe seco detuvo su pronunciación... anna lo había abofeteado y lo único que hizo fue sostener su hinchada y roja mejilla.  
  
Anna: Muchas felicidades y gracias yoh... por haberme creado.  
  
Fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de por fin retirarse de la institución definitivamente, dejando a un yoh perturbado... al desaparecer anna de su vista, el castaño shaman lo único que hizo fue sentarse de golpe en el piso del pasillo mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro.  
  
Yoh: Definitivamente este no es mi día.  
  
Decía el joven mientras se levantaba, ya era tarde y lo mejor era retirarse a la pensión a descansar y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido ese mal día.  
  
CONTINUARA 


	10. Entre Las Sombras De La Noche

Notas De Autor:  
  
Vaya!! Por fin estoy de regreso con este fics, lamento mucho la demora pero la verdad no sabía ni que escribir, hasta estos días en donde al parecer mi mente por fin se volvió a conectar, pero bueno dejémonos de cosas y mejor les hablo a lo que voy. Espero que les sea de agrado este nuevo capítulo, en donde sabrán los comienzos de los sentimientos del heredero de la familia Tao...Si!! les hablo de Len con respecto a nuestra querida protagonista Anna, en este capitulo tendremos un poco de esta posible parejita para mi gran final....que por cierto no falta mucho pero tampoco poco!!, espero que ustedes mis queridísimos lectores participen en el final de este fics, ayudándome a elegir una pareja definitiva para esta aparentemente fría sacerdotisa...bueno por ahora me voy pero antes les estoy sumamente agradecida por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia y dejarme sus comentarios que trato de seguirlos al pie de la letra eh!!, pero ya mejor me termino de ir así que gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo, les mando un saludo, bye!!.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Entre Las Sombras De La Noche.  
  
No sabía con exactitud a donde se dirigían, lo único que recibió como respuesta de parte de su acompañante al preguntarle a que lugar irían fue "Es una sorpresa Anna, ya veras que te encantara". Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio el joven para aplacar un poco la curiosidad de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Anna: Vamos Len, porque no me dices de una buena vez a donde nos dirigimos.  
  
Len: Anna, te lo he repetido muchas veces....es sorpresa.  
  
Anna: Bueno al menos dime si aun falta mucho para llegar.  
  
Len: No.  
  
Dijo sonriente al ver la desesperación de anna por saber lo que estaba tramando. Pasaron solamente unos minutos cuando el auto de Len detuvo su marcha, lo que indicaba que por fin habían llegado a su destino.  
  
Len: Aquí es.  
  
Anna: Pero no veo absolutamente nada.  
  
Len: Lo se, pero despreocúpate que lo mejor esta más adelante.  
  
Tomo la mano de la joven y la guío hasta un claro en donde se podía apreciar una tenue luz. Al llegar los ojos de la joven se abrieron ante lo que se mostraba delante de ella. Estaban en un bosque, el cual se encontraba a las cercanías de un lago coronado por una enorme cascada. La luna se encontraba completa en su totalidad, lo que hacía que su brillante y blanquecina luz iluminara todo con suma delicadeza, brindándole un toque de ensueño a la grandiosa escena que ambos jóvenes contemplaban deleitados.  
  
Anna: Es...hermoso.  
  
Len: Te dije que te encantaría.  
  
Anna comenzó a caminar a sus alrededores inspeccionando cada detalle que se encontraba a su alrededor. Mientras que Len tomaba asiento en uno de los tantos árboles que se encontraban en ese espeso boscaje. La mirada del joven de gatunos ojos se iluminaba al ver a la rubia como una pequeña niña, la cual se encontraba feliz por haber recibido un nuevo juguete. Por un leve momento sintió como si su respiración se hubiese detenido y como su sangre comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas con gran velocidad. Ahora anna se encontraba a las orillas del gran lago mirando el despegar de las diminutas luciérnagas que empezaban a acercarse, al momento en que la luz de la luna enmarcaba su fina figura haciéndola parecer un ángel recién llegado a la tierra.  
  
Len: Te amo tanto mi pequeña princesa.  
  
Dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y dejaba una vez más que sus recuerdos tomaran vida dentro de su mente como acostumbraba cada noche. Aun recordaba los primeros meses que la joven paso a su lado, fueron los más difíciles y también fueron aquellos en los que en ningún momento se separo de ella. Todavía tenía muy marcado en su memoria aquel día que la joven enfermo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°  
  
Una terrible tormenta de nieve caía sin piedad por toda la ciudad, acompañada de fuertes vientos que azotaban en los enormes ventanales de la mansión. Los sirvientes se movían con mayor rapidez que de costumbre, uno con una bandeja llena de agua, otro con paños, otro con medicamentes, etc. Cada uno de ellos entrando y saliendo de la habitación de la nueva integrante de la casa casi desde hace diez meses. La joven presentaba una fuerte fiebre que no lograban detenerle y lo que aumentaba el problema era que en toda la ciudad no había ningún servicio, por lo que les era imposible el llamar a un medico que viniera para controlar el enorme problema que enfrentaban los habitantes de la casa. Al pasar de las horas ya todos los sirvientes se encontraban exhaustos, pues no habían parado en más de veinte horas.  
  
Los alrededores de la gran habitación se encontraban iluminados por pequeñas velas, pues la cuidad entera pasaba por un apagón, el cual ya llevaba más de medio día. Un joven de cabellos tan negros que alcanzaban a adoptar un tono púrpura no paraba de checar la temperatura del mediano bulto que se encontraba cubierta por la gruesas y reconfortantes mantas. Sin duda alguna se encontraba cansado, pero de ninguna manera se podía dar el lujo de descansar mientras que la rubia se encontrara en esas terribles condiciones. Se encontraba solo, pues les había dado la orden a sus sirvientes de irse a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que tampoco era justo para ellos que terminaran de agotarse en algo que el podía hacer sin mayores problemas.  
  
De un momento a otro la joven comenzó a inquietarse, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cómoda cama. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse peligrosamente, lo que preocupo aun más al joven. Sus dorados cabellos se encontraban prácticamente adheridos a su piel a causa del insistente y frío sudor que transitaba por su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que resaltaban con enorme facilidad y su antes tranquila respiración había desaparecido, pues al parecer le costaba trabajo retener el aliento.  
  
Len: Vamos anna, resiste ya veras que pronto te repondrás.  
  
La joven parecía no poder escuchar nada a su alrededor, se sentía muy mal. De un momento a otro sus labios parecían moverse con lentitud y esfuerzo, diciendo cosas incoherentes casi inaudibles para el joven. Al terminar de hablar gruesas líneas cristalinas comenzaban a surcar por sus mejillas, lo que enfureció al joven al recordar lo que la rubia y enferma sacerdotisa acababa de pronunciar.  
  
Len: Demonios!!...aun te duele su traición?.  
  
Sentía la furia y la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo. Por su culpa, por la culpa de su estúpido amigo, anna se encontraba en esas circunstancias. Nunca, nunca lo perdonaría. Jamás perdonaría al inepto que había lastimado tanto a Anna. A cada segundo que pasaba y veía el enfermo y palidecido rostro de la joven, sentía como si a su cuerpo le hubieran inyectado un veneno, veneno que rápidamente se propagaba en su interior alimentándolo de rencor hacia el tipo que estaba seguro el destino lo pondría frente a frente con él.  
  
Olvido su sentir y regreso su atención a la joven, quien al parecer ya se encontraba de nuevo tranquila, por lo que quito cuidadosamente el paño seco que posaba en se frente y lo cambio por uno húmedo que coloco de nuevo en su antigua posición. Parecía que por fin había conciliado el sueño, eso lo aliviaba un poco. Se acerco más a la joven y retiro unos cuantos mechones que se topaban en su rostro e inconscientemente rozó su roja mejilla.  
  
Len: Nunca me había percatado....pero anna es muy hermosa....  
  
Dijo sin siquiera notarlo, lo que provoco su asombro segundos después.  
  
Len: Pero que cosas digo!!  
  
Dijo al momento en que retiraba su mano de la mejilla de la dormida sacerdotisa y daba por olvidado las palabras que segundos atrás avía pronunciado.  
  
Las rayos del sol se hacían presentes en la habitación de la joven quien por fin abría sus ojos perezosamente como si lo ocurrido hubiera sido un simple sueño. La voz de una mujer la saco de su ensueño trayéndola por completo a la realidad.  
  
¿? Buenos días, señorita anna.  
  
Anna: Haomy pero si eres tu, buen día.  
  
Haomy: Me alegra ver que ya se encuentra mucho mejor.  
  
La joven mujer se acerco a anna con una bandeja llena de comida, de la cual comenzó a comer en seguida.  
  
Anna: Me siento como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre mí.  
  
Haomy: Después de haber estado en cama por dos días es normal, señorita.  
  
Anna: Dos días!!  
  
Haomy: Así es, la fiebre no quería cesar, todos estábamos muy preocupados...en especial el joven Len.  
  
Anna: Len?  
  
Haomy: Si, vera el se la paso a su lado todo el tiempo, cuidando y velando porque la fiebre no volviera a subir.  
  
Anna: Ya veo...y donde se encuentra, porque no ha venido a verme.  
  
Haomy: Se encuentra en su habitación, esta mudándose de ropa...ya que hace rato acaba de irse de aquí, solo que usted no lo vio porque estaba dormida, señorita anna.  
  
Anna: Quieres decir que no a dormido por cuidar de mi.  
  
La joven sirvienta le sonrió dulcemente y antes de contestar un joven entro en la habitación.  
  
Len: Así es...aunque yo no necesito dormir.  
  
Haomy: Buen día, joven Len.  
  
Len: Buen día, Haomy.  
  
Haomy: Bueno con su permiso me retiro.  
  
Dijo por último antes de desaparecer de la vista de los dos jóvenes.  
  
Len: Y como sigues.  
  
Anna: Gracias a tus cuidados mucho mejor.  
  
Len: No fue nada...eres mi amiga no, con gusto haría eso y más por ti.  
  
Al escuchar decir esas palabras los labios de la joven se curvearon mostrando y regalándole a Len la primera de tantas sonrisas que él mismo hizo aparecer en su hermoso rostro en los años que vivió a su lado.  
  
°°°°°°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°  
  
Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar ese día, por un momento pensó que anna no superaría lo sucedido hace tres años, que se la pasaría en su tristeza pero no fue así. Fue en ese momento que a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquel día en el cual su interés por la joven sacerdotisa cambio.  
  
°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ya habían transcurrido casi tres años desde la llegada de anna, habían pasado tantas cosas en ese tiempo, como la nueva transformación que sufrió. Gracias a las atenciones de Len y de todo el personal que se encontraba a su disposición, su fría actitud había disminuido considerablemente. También con su ahora vocación de cantante, la cual le había traído la admiración de cientos de personas. Ahora se encontraba en una enorme cabaña en el campo. Era primavera, por lo que el clima era perfecto para pasear en caballo por el gran prado. Después de tres largos meses de gira se merecían ambos jóvenes unos vacaciones, por lo que ambos decidieron ir al campo en el cual se encontraban.  
  
Len: Anna en donde demonios te metiste!!  
  
Gritaba exasperado mientras seguía buscándola por toda la casa. Ahora era un apuesto joven de 18 años de edad, quien durante la gira de la rubia conoció a varios mujeres que mostraron interés en el, pero que por razones aun desconocidas para el mismo no le importaban.  
  
Ya había recorrido la cabaña más de cinco veces y no había ningún rastro de la joven. Llego a la pequeña caballeriza en donde descansaban hermosos caballos, no le costo mucho trabajo encontrar a la rubia. Está se encontraba cepillando tranquilamente a un caballo de color negro, quien al parecer se encontraba de maravilla con la acción de la joven.  
  
Len: Me puedes decir porque no respondías, llevo casi una hora buscándote.  
  
Anna: No te enojes, estaba cuidando de este pequeño.  
  
Dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía con su tarea. El joven se acerco a ella y al gran animal, quien levantaba pequeñas cantidades de tierra al ver la cercanía de Len.  
  
Len: Pero que le pasa a esta cosa.  
  
Dijo de mala gana al momento en que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de una manera fastidiosa al animal.  
  
Anna: Le inquieta tu presencia, creo que le desagradas.  
  
Len: Pues el sentimiento es mutuo.  
  
Un quejido salió del caballo al escuchar las palabras de len.  
  
Len: Mira caballo no me mires de esa manera que yo solo digo la verdad, no me caes bien.  
  
Anna: Len no creo que...  
  
Pero antes de finalizar el caballo alzo sus dos extremidades traseras y las estampo contra el cuerpo de Len. Quien salió volando por el impulso que recibió, aterrizando de golpe en un montón de paja.  
  
Anna: No creo que deberías de decir eso.  
  
Len: Y hasta ahora me lo dices.  
  
Len trato de sentarse y al hacerlo sonoras carcajadas comenzaron a distribuirse por toda la caballeriza.  
  
Anna: Mírate pareces un espantapájaros.  
  
Soltó mientras que sus risas llenaban por completo el lugar.  
  
Len: Pues no me causa gracia.  
  
Anna: Pues a mí si.  
  
Len: Anna, te estas riendo de mí.  
  
Anna: Para nada Len...me estoy riendo contigo, jajaja.  
  
Len: Al menos me podrías ayudar.  
  
Anna: Claro.  
  
La joven sacerdotisa se acerco al lugar en donde yacía Len, pero antes de poder llegar una piedra saliente se topo en su camino. Lo que provoco que está cayera utilizando al joven como sitio de aterrizaje.  
  
Len: Te encuentras bien.  
  
Anna: Si, no fue.....nada.  
  
Dijo al percatarse en la comprometedora posición en la que ambos se encontraban. Anna de inmediato trato de ponerse en pie, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el espacio entre ellos se cerrara aun más. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera después de tanto tiempo, podía escuchar el precipitado latir de su corazón...pero porque, porque su corazón se inquietaba tanto al tener tan cerca a Len. Por otro lado la mente de Len trabajaba con mucha dificultad, pues aun estaba procesando lo ocurrido instantes atrás. Algo dentro de él le gritaba insistentemente que se pusiera de pie y se alejara de ella lo antes posible. Pero otra muy diferente le decía que continuara. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese despertando de un largo y profundo sueño, provocando el nacimiento de sentimientos totalmente desconocidos para él. El ambiente se hacia a cada segundo más tenso y el único sonido que se alcanzar a escuchar era la entrecortada respiración de ambos. Poco a poco, los rostros de los dos comenzaron a acercarse como por magnetismo, pero antes de poder finalizar, anna se puso rápidamente de pie dejando sumamente confundido a su joven acompañante.  
  
Anna: Vo..voy a ca..caminar po..por un rato, re..regreso a la ho..hora de la ce..cena.  
  
Dijo mientras se perdía de la vista de Len, quien al fin entendía que lo que sentía por anna había dejado de ser amistad hace mucho tiempo.  
  
°°°°°°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°  
  
Su mirada regreso de nuevo al lago...pero algo faltaba, donde estaba anna. Se puso de pie y se acerco al lugar en donde comenzó a buscarla pero no la veía por ninguna parte.  
  
Len: Anna, en donde te metiste.  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta. Al momento en que su cuerpo quedo de frente con el gran lago un fuerte empujón provoco que el joven cayera al fondo de las frías aguas. Cuando su mojado cuerpo salió a la superficie se topo de inmediato con el causante, o mejor dicha la causante quien se reía sin parar al ver al joven de esa manera.  
  
Len: Anna!!  
  
Anna: Hay te mojaste, haber si con eso te despiertas...has estado todo el tiempo en las nubes desde que llegamos.  
  
Len: Esto no me pareció nada gracioso.  
  
Anna: Bueno lo siento...ahora déjame ayudarte.  
  
Dijo anna mientras le ofrecía la mano para que esté se pusiera de pie y saliera del agua.  
  
Len: No, que te parece si mejor te ayudo yo a ti.  
  
Anna: Que!!.  
  
De un jalón Len arrastro a la joven sacerdotisa al mismo lugar que él, cubriéndola de agua de pies a cabeza.  
  
Anna: Len!!  
  
Len: La venganza es dulce, verdad anna.  
  
Los ojos de ambos se abrieron a más no poder y sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas de un fuerte color carmín. Len la sujetaba con firmeza de su cintura, mientras que ella por los hombros, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de hacerse uno solo. Nuevamente podía escuchar la voz dentro de su interior que le gritaba sin parar el que la soltara, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso a sus llamados. Lentamente se acerco a la joven rozando su mejilla con la de ella. Anna sentía pequeños escalofríos al sentir la agitada respiración de Len sobre su piel...era tan cálida y embelesante a la vez que la hacia sentir confundida. Estaba tan hipnotizada que no salió del trance hasta que pudo escuchar la voz del joven que ahora la llamaba.  
  
Len: Anna...por favor, permíteme curar las heridas de tu corazón.  
  
Anna: Yo..yo...  
  
Anna a penas podía pronunciar palabra, no sabía que responderle al joven. No podía negar que Len era sumamente apuesto, pero tampoco podía olvidar su venganza. Sabía mejor que nadie que con ella muchas personas sufrirían, incluso ella misma y por esa misma razón no podía permitir que a él le pasara lo mismo.  
  
Anna: Len, no puedo...si estas a mi lado tarde o temprano saldrás perjudicado.  
  
Len: Diablos anna....cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga, no me importa!!.  
  
Sujeto el rostro de la joven con ambas manos mientras se miraban mutuamente. Esta era la oportunidad de Len de decirle a Anna lo mucho que la amaba y por ningún motivo la iba a desaprovechar.  
  
Len: No me importa anna....  
  
Pronuncio casi en susurro. La miro por un segundo y la estrecho con firmeza contra su cuerpo, las palabras "te amo tanto" llegaron rápidamente a los oídos de la joven y se quedaron grabadas en su memoria repitiéndose una y otra vez como una película que no mostraba fin. Pero antes de poder decir algo unos suaves labios se habían apropiado de los propios y comenzaban a moverse con suma delicadeza sobre ellos. Lentamente comenzó a corresponder a tal gesto sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Len. Mientras que esté se tomaba su tiempo en saborear los labios que durante meses añoro probar de esa manera. Ahora anna podía sentir la tibia lengua del joven moverse con suavidad y abrirse paso dentro de su boca, obligándola a abrirla más para profundizar el beso. Lentamente comenzó a alejarse de ella y de un movimiento hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven aspirando lo más posible de su delicioso aroma.  
  
Len: Tú aroma me embriaga por completo, anna.  
  
Anna lo miraba incrédula después de eso y solo soltó un suspiro cuando Len comenzó a besar la pálida piel del cuello de está. Lo hacia con tanto cuidado que parecía que con fina porcelana estuviese tratando.  
  
Con cada beso proporcionado sentía el roce de la lengua del joven sobre su piel produciéndole escalofríos. Mientras que ella movía sus manos por todo el contorno del bien formado torso del joven. El agua había ocasionado que su ropa se pegara totalmente, dibujando a la perfección su grandiosa musculatura y regalándole a Anna una vista de lo más tentadora. Con sus labios empezó a succionar de las pequeñas gotas de agua que se encontraban por su camino, provocando que Len ignorara aun más a la insistente voz que tanto le gritaba.  
  
De nuevo se apropio de los labios de Anna, ahora con una infinita desesperación... Eran tan sugestivos que prácticamente se había vuelto adicto a ellos en tan corto tiempo...quería más...quería seguir probando de esa dulce miel que eran sus labios. Se besaron largamente y con cada beso el corazón de anna latía con mayor intensidad...Recordó el día en las caballerizas, cuando su corazón latía de la misma manera....no, esto era algo mucho más fuerte, algo más haya de eso, algo que ella aun no comprendía del todo.  
  
Una fuerte ventisca los hizo separar ocasionando que Anna se aferrara al cuerpo de Len en busca del calor que tanta falta le hacía a su cuerpo.  
  
Len: Lo mejor será irnos, además estas temblando.  
  
Anna: Sí.  
  
Ambos salieron del lago y se dirigieron asía el auto de Len en donde de inmediato se retiraron de aquel lugar.  
  
Continuará............... 


	11. Juego De Seducción

Notas de Autor:

Pues que decirles para que me disculpen por tal tardanza, pero la verdad me he encontrado muy pero muy ocupada solucionando todo tipo de problemas... Bueno mejor me dirijo a lo que desean saber y pues que más que decirles que al parecer el pueblo ha hablado y pues ya tenemos pareja para el final de esta historia, pero eso se tratará más adelante. Este nuevo capitulo trata de una interesante visita nocturna por parte de los protagonistas y pues... hasta ahí les puedo dar como resumen... perdón pero mis manos estan atadas, pues deseo dejarles el placer de la duda para que se diviertan mejor leyendo estas líneas que esperó de todo corazón les gusten. Bueno se me acaba el tiempo, les estoy inmensamente agradecida por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos ya he tomado mis decisiones... vaya si que se los agradezco no importa cuantas veces lo diga enserio gracias. Bueno y pues por ultimo quería decirles que ya podrán ver más de lo que constara la venganza en los siguientes capítulos, no había puesto ya de eso porque necesitaba poner más conflictos entre los protagonistas, así que solo les pido un poco de paciencia que créanme no se arrepentirán... ok y como ya al parecer he terminado me despido y tratare todo, todo lo posible en actualizar mucho más rápido, solo espero que mis situaciones me lo, permitan. Les deseo mucha suerte y les mando muchos besos y saludos a todos y cada uno de mis queridísimos lectores.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capitulo 11°-

Juego De Seducción.

El blanco rayo de luna que atravesaba los ventanales era lo único que iluminaba en esa sombría y silenciosa habitación, la cual le servía como refugio al joven de castaños cabellos que permanecía con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas. Aun mantenía bien sujetas en su memoria aquellas frías palabras que la joven sacerdotisa le había echado en cara, esas palabras tan cargadas de rencor que bien sabía se merecía por la imperdonable falta que un pasado cometió.

Yoh: Tan caro debo pagar por mí error... tan alto debe ser el precio de mí falta?...

Preguntó libremente como si alguna de las cuatro paredes que lo resguardaban le responderían o le darían una solución a su malestar y sufrimiento.

Yoh: Se que hice mal, cuantas veces tendré que decirlo maldita sea... cuantas más, cuantas veces más tendré que pronunciarlas para que sepas que estoy arrepentido, Anna.

Ya cansado de permanecer en el frío suelo se puso de pie, dejando que su apático y desganado caminar lo guiase a la ventana que tan fervientemente trataba de romper esa espesa oscuridad en la que el joven trataba de esconderse.

Yoh: Porque, porque demonios tuviste que regresar... solo a perturbarme y enloquecerme, solo volviste para trastornar mi existencia y aniquilar todo rastro de paz... todo era perfecto, todo era armonía hasta que llegaste tú, despertando este infernal y demente sentimiento en mí y que ni siquiera las ataduras de mí compromiso pudieron destruir... dime que hiciste, dime con un demonio que fue lo que me hiciste para que este así por ti.

Hablaba en forma de desahogo esperando de alguna forma que sus desesperadas palabras llegaran hacía donde se encontrara la joven. Guardo silencio por breves segundo, tratando de que su mente recuperara su compostura, intentando en el proceso calmar un poco su tosco respirar.

Yoh: Porque no entiendes... que me he enamorado como un completo estúpido de ti.

Llevo sus morenos dedos a su desalineada cabellera pensando que si la joven sacerdotisa no hubiera presenciado absolutamente nada aquel día, todo sería drásticamente diferente. En primer lugar ella aun continuaría confiando en él, en segundo... aún fuese su prometida o probablemente ya ambos se encontraran casados y la más importante, Len Tao se encontraría lo suficientemente apartado de ella y no intentaría revelarle a la joven aquellas desagradables confesiones que aquel día en el jardín, el mismo Len, le había expuesto... pero no, gracias a sus estúpidos actos todo era absolutamente lo contrarío a lo que deseaba que fuese en esos instantes su presente.

Yoh: Si tan solo no hubiera cometidos tantos errores, en estos momentos ya fueses mí esposa, serías totalmente mía y me pertenecerías... tal y como deseo que lo seas en este instante.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su voz se mostró ronca y un sombrío y peligroso brillo nunca antes visto en el rostro del joven y castaño shaman apareció cubriendo el interior de sus almendrados ojos.

Elevo su mirar al alto y profundo manto nocturno mientras recordaba que una noche muy parecida a esa, hace aproximadamente una semana tuvo el espejismo mas deleitante y a la vez sorpresivo que él haya experimentado en su corta existencia. Había sido tan placentero que solo necesitaba cerrar sus ojos para de nuevo tener esa celestial imagen en su mente... era increíble como esa pequeña tarea podía ponerlo de esa manera, pues nuevamente sentía como un extraño ardor recorría su cuerpo y se alojaba en la punta de sus dedos, que al parecer le reclamaban de nuevo como todas las noches, el no haberse atrevido a tocar a tan bello y perfecto ser.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche y una sombría figura deambulando por los alrededores de la casa era lo que se podía resaltar gracias al resplandor lunar que al considerar se empeñaba en descubrirlo, pues trataba de sacarlo por completo de la oscuridad en la que insistía estar.

Hace horas, mientras se encontraban cenando les había comunicado a sus amigos que se marchaba a descansar más sin embargo desde ese entonces solo se la llevo dando vueltas en su futón sin conseguir un solo momento de paz.

Llevo su mano a su boca para de ese modo cubrir el gran bostezo que salía de ella y con la otra libre frotó sus ojos, ya que a cada paso que daba se mostraban más cansados y eso le nublaba la vista. No comprendía como si se encontraba tan cansado y agotado no pudiese siquiera cerrar sus ojos para dormir y descansar como se debía.

Estaba por regresar de nuevo a su habitación e intentar nuevamente dormir pero las luces encendidas en el lugar en donde se encontraban las aguas termales lo hizo retractarse para mejor averiguar quien era la persona que las había activado.

Entró tan silenciosamente como pudo, tal ladrón fuese... y siguió su camino, preguntándose internamente quien podría encontrarse en las aguas termales y a esas horas. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable para poder ver sin ser visto se dedico a examinar a la persona que tan embelesante observaba la luna que se mostraba delante de él.

Cuando su cerebro registró como familiar y conocida a la figura que se hallaba en ese sitio, sus ojos se encontraban tan abiertos que parecía que se desprenderían de su lugar.

Por un solo y escaso segundo estuvo por retirarse de aquel sitio, pero prefirió no hacer caso a la voz que tantas incoherencias parecía gritarle internamente, por lo que se aseguro de esconderse mucho mejor y de disminuir discretamente su presencia, pues si aquel ser lo detectaba estaba seguro que estaría perdido.

Su oscura mirada apreciaba cada minucioso movimiento de su parte, tratando en el proceso no perder un solo detalle de aquella hermosa y angelical mortal.

Yoh: Es sumamente hermosa...

Dijo completamente maravillado mientras seguía mirándola. El frío viento de invierno jugaba entretenido con su larga y rubia cabellera, al tiempo en que este mismo se tomaba la molestia de acariciar dulcemente su blanco rostro mientras tranquila, disfrutaba de las carisias que esté sugestivo elemento le proporcionaba.

De un momento a otro sus pulmones se vieron rápidamente bloqueados, ocasionándole el respirar con mucha dificultad, pues la joven sacerdotisa se acercaba al lugar que le servia como refugio, pero después de unos segundos regresó a su lugar de origen.

Una fuerte oleada de calor sacudió su cuerpo al ver como Anna deslizaba sus estilizados dedos hasta el borde de su cintura en donde se encontraba el nudo que sostenía la yukata y la cual protegía su inmaculada figura.

De inmediato el suave desliz que producía la prenda al pasar por la blanca y pálida piel antes de tocar la fría superficie fue lo que el joven shaman pudo ver y aquello que comenzó como una simple onda de calor pronto se transformo en un intenso fuego que se acrecentaba dentro de su ser.

Por un instante cerro sus ojos, pues aquella insoportable voz no paraba de gritarle aquellas cosas que de nuevo mando al diablo para regresar otra vez su atención a admirarla.

Su blanca y empalidecida piel de porcelana parecía seducirlo a deslizar sus dedos sobre está, pues se mostraba tan suave y acarisiable ante sus ojos, que tuvo que cerrar con fuerza ambos puños pues al parecer su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a lo que sus pupilas veían, empeñándose insistentemente en rebelarse a lo que su dueño les impedía obtener.

Su cobriza mirada se dedicaba a seguir la pequeña mano de la joven y con la cual se dedicaba a humedecer lentamente su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, haciéndose aun más llamativa para el castaño shaman, como si está se encontrara consiente de que estaba siendo espiada.

No era necesario colocar la mano en su pecho para saber que su corazón latía a cada segundo mucho más fuerte que el anterior, provocando que su sangre se disparara violentamente atreves de sus venas y causando que su razón y autocontrol se esfumaran aun más rápido.

Era como si hubiera perdido todo gobierno sobre su cuerpo ante aquel primitivo instinto que su sangre como llamado le exigía que consumiera... pero no, debía controlar aquella desesperada demanda que obstinadamente su sangre le hacía ver... aun no era el momento.

Su mirada se fijo en su tranquilo rostro. Anna era realmente una de las mujeres más bellas que él hubiera visto. Bajo su vista a sus labios, los cuales a causa del frío se mostraban más apetitos y sonrosados que en veces pasadas y que en esos momentos hubiera hecho lo que fuese con tal de probar tan solo una vez de ellos. Detallo en su mente la piel que se mantenía dentro del agua y la cual pronto estaría expuesta al imperturbable viento, sus mejillas se enrojecían furiosamente al imaginarse lo que sería experimentar totalmente su calor y suavidad con la suya propia... pero no, debía calmar sus impulsos para pensar clara y fríamente, ya que si no lo hacía de esa manera no estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacer en ese instante.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar y cuanto antes mejor, ya que si permanecía en ese espacio junto con la joven no podría controlar por más tiempo su desenfrenado y descarriado instinto, pero como hacerlo sin llamar la atención de la rubia, era imposible... pero tenía que hacer algo o sería demasiado tarde... para ambos.

Sumergido en sus propias ideas, la vio ponerse de pie tan lenta y delicadamente como había entrado. Pronto observó su mano colocada al borde de su boca, tratando con esto, el de recuperar pausadamente el oxigeno perdido que tal imagen le ocasionó. En su proceso, se deleito contemplando una vez más su cuerpo, el cual parecía despedir luz propia a causa de las gotas de agua que aun permanecían sobre ella y las cuales se reflejaban contra el astro lunar que parecía custodiarla con recelo.

Dio unos escasos pasos y tomó entre sus manos la prenda que minutos atrás se encontraba cubriéndola y la cual con bastante ligereza de su parte regresó a su anterior posición. Arregló su húmedo cabello mientras que la tela de la yukata se adhería a la piel mojada, enmarcando con suma rapidez las curvas que se perdían bajo la prenda. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella, rendido ya ante las terribles demandas que su enardecido cuerpo le hacía y que ya cansado de escucharlas cumpliría de inmediato más le fue imposible.

El ver como una hermosa pero atrevida sonrisa se formaba en aquellos perfectos labios lo había frenado. Al verla de esa manera no podía evitar preguntarse el porque de esa acción de su parte y como si la joven sacerdotisa le hubiese leído la mente respondió.

Anna: Veo que el haber venido a este sitio fue más divertido de lo que pensé.

Habló y enseguida detuvo sus palabras, como si esperara alguna contestación por parte del vacío en el que se encontraba. Al no escuchar absolutamente nada, cerro sus ojos y aun sonriendo se alejo de aquel lugar, perdiéndose de inmediato en las sombras de la oscuridad.

La observó en completo silencio mientras la joven se desvanecía. Esperó con calma a que su conciencia y gobierno sobre él mismo regresara del encierro en el cual fue enclaustrado. Los minutos transcurrieron uno seguido del otro y de los muchos seguidos de ese primero. Tiempo en el cual le fue imposible pensar en completa lucidez hasta que al parecer fue tomando dominio de sus acciones y movimientos... por fin, aquel demente sentimiento se estaba disipando.

Trató de salir de ese lugar sin atreverse a recordar en lo sucedido ya que bien sabía que si lo hacía se arriesgaba a despertar de nuevo aquel intenso fuego que con bastante esfuerzo tanto mental como físico logró apartar de sí.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Estrujó con fuerza el marco de la ventana mientras aquellas olvidadas palabras dichas por la rubia regresaban a su mente en un momento de ofuscación total. Un extraño cosquilleo al que registró segundos después como miedo comenzaba a transitar en su interior.

Yoh: Lo sabía...

Soltó de pronto, rompiendo la paz que reinaba en la habitación. Colocó sus manos en su rostro, tratando de ese modo el de espantar aquella terrible suposición que le empezaba a atormentar.

Yoh: Ella lo sabía... Anna estaba consiente desde un principio que yo me encontraba en ese lugar espiándola, pero como...

Las ideas venían una tras otra y no encontraba ninguna coherente o válida para que la rubia lo haya descubierto, es que era simplemente imposible si el se aseguro muy bien de que no lo hiciera o tal vez eran simples suposiciones por parte de él... si de seguro eran tan solo eso... "simples suposiciones".

Al pensar en esa opción se sintió de nuevo tranquilo, mientras esa horrible presión se comenzaba a desvanecer, más al recordar de nuevo las palabras de la joven sacerdotisa no pudo evitar que un escalofrió azotara su cuerpo impidiéndole el moverse y produciéndole un terrible malestar de incomodidad que se creaba en la boca de su estomago y subía hasta atorarse en su garganta.

Anna: "Veo que el haber venido a este sitio fue más divertido de lo que pensé".

Su mirada parecía perdida, al ver que Anna todo este tiempo supo lo que él había hecho aquella noche de insomnio, mientras ella se hallaba contemplado el panorama.

Yoh: Pe... pero porque motivo no me a reprochado nada.

Se preguntaba sin duda, pues conocía a la perfección el precipitado carácter que tenía su ex prometida. Trató por varias veces el de recordar cada parte de lo sucedido esa ocasión y todo con el propósito de armar de nuevo ese rompecabezas de dudas que lo carcomían internamente. Tenía que encontrar la respuesta, fuese cual fuese.

Yoh: Si ella estaba consiente de que yo me hallaba en ese sitio al igual que ella, eso significa que...

No podía creerlo, pero era la única solución a tan exuberante enredo. Anna lo había hecho intencionalmente, todas y cada una de las acciones que realizó esa noche delante de él.

Yoh: Demonios, tan solo estaba jugando conmigo... sabía a la perfección la reacción que yo tomaría al verla de esa manera... soy un imbecil, porque no me di cuenta antes!.

Golpeo furioso la ventana, produciendo que pequeñas hendiduras se crearan por tal impacto sobre la cristalina superficie, al instante en que se dejaba caer al suelo pesadamente. Las horas pronto se hicieron ver cuando los gélidos vientos azotaron las ramas de los árboles las cuales a su vez parecían abofetear los cristales del maltratado ventanal provocando suaves crujidos contra el transparente vidrio.

Yoh: Serás mi perdición, Anna... tarde o temprano lo serás, pero aun así lograre que seas mía... mía y de nadie más.

Advirtió en un tono sumamente amenazador antes de ponerse de nuevo de pie y por fin marcharse de la habitación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Abrió los grandes ventanales de cristal que tan celosamente la protegían del fuerte viento que desesperado anunciaba una y otra vez la llegada del invierno. Estiro su delgado brazo, sintiendo de inmediato aquel frío copo de nieve que caía suavemente al igual que sus demás seguidores, cubriendo con su blanca figura los alrededores de la ciudad.

Hace ya varias horas tanto Len y ella habían llegado de su paseo por aquellos rumbos tan distantes y el cual había sido el único testigo de lo que allí había ocurrido entre ellos.

Anna: Un beso...

Susurró con docilidad en sus palabras, al tiempo en que sus blancos dedos transitaban por los alrededores de su boca, pues aun le parecía sentir aquella indescriptible calidez que su amigo les había otorgado a sus húmedos labios.

Anna: Diablos, porque me afecta... solo fue eso, un simple beso y nada más...

Fastidiada de pensar todavía en ese asunto, retiro sus dedos de su boca y tomo asiento en el pequeño mueble que descansaba cerca de la ventana y el cual le seguía permitiendo ver la blanca llovizna. Aun no entendía del todo el porque si aquel simple beso no había significado nada para ella, continuaba aun pensando en el. Deseaba olvidar lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, pero como si a cada segundo su mente le traía de nuevo esas imágenes que la confundían tanto a ella como a su corazón.

Len: "Anna... por favor, permíteme curar las heridas de tu corazón".

Abrió de golpe sus negros ojos, de nuevo su mente le jugaba suciamente al traerle aquellas palabras por parte del joven. ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque se preocupaba de esa manera por ella?. ¿Porque Len no entendía que esas palabras la ofuscaban?.

Len: " Te amo tanto ".

Tan grande era su amor por ella que no le importaba salir perjudicado en toda esta suciedad. Tan grande era su deseo de permanecer a su lado... y ella, que era lo que sentía exactamente por Len... acaso era amor... No, no podía ser eso... o sí... no lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría o no podría volver a mirarle a la cara.

Se puso de pie y pronto se vio a fuera de su habitación. Se encamino en silencio por los largos y vacíos pasillos de esa gran mansión, guiándose solamente por las pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban con su densa luz su camino. Mientras continuaba con su tarea, recordaba que durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos habían pronunciado palabra de lo sucedido, como sí nada hubiese pasado. Tan solo tenía presente que ambos se hallaban en la residencia de la familia Tao por las condiciones en las que los jóvenes se encontraban, pues era el lugar más cercano al cual llegar.

Entró con cuidado de no ser descubierta por parte del joven, que tranquilo, dormía en las inmensidades de la cama que se situaba en el centro de la enorme habitación. Se acerco lo más quedamente que pudo, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del joven.

Sus oscuros ojos delinearon cada parte de su moreno rostro, notando que sus mejillas se encontraban más coloridas de lo normal. Su mano toco con delicadeza una de ellas, advirtiéndole que el joven shaman presentaba un poco de temperatura. Posiblemente a causa del contratiempo que sufrió en el lago y la fuerte ventisca que se mostraba afuera.

Anna: Quiero saber, que es lo que siento... necesito saber que es lo que tanto agobia a mí corazón.

Bajo su mirada, observando ahora las finas y blancas mantas que cubrían el cuerpo de Len. Decidida a marcharse por ahora estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando la cálida mano del joven se topo en su rostro atrapándola en medio de su secreta visita nocturna.

Len: Que quieres decir con eso, Anna.

Se sorprendió sin duda y un suave rubor revelo su nerviosismo al pensar en que momento se había despertado justamente... preocupándole aun más el saber que era lo que él había escuchado por parte de ella. Sus claros y verdes ojos esperaban alguna contestación por parte de ella más la joven se negaba a mirarlo después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el menor de los Tao.

Len: Porque me rehuyes... porque me evitas Anna, que acaso estas tan molesta conmigo por lo que paso en el lago.

Dijo al momento en que retiraba su mano del rostro de Anna y la colocaba a un costado suyo, ayudándose a si mismo para sostenerse sobre la cama.

Anna: Te equivocas, yo no trato de evitarte, así que deja de pensar en esas tonterías.

Len: En ese caso, responde a mi pregunta... que quisiste decir exactamente con las palabras que dijiste hace un momento.

Anna: Entonces... me escuchaste.

Len: Así es, ahora dime... que quisiste decir con eso.

Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras nerviosa escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, los cuales eran constantes y profundos. Tenía que hablar, decir y explicar cualquiera que fuese lo que iba a señalarle. Subió su mirar, el cual de inmediato se topo con aquel que destellaba entre esa poca iluminación.

Anna: Len, de todos tú fuiste el único que se preocupo en tenderme la mano cuando más la necesitaba... me acompañaste y me protegiste como un amigo fiel por estos tres años... me convertiste en la profesional que soy ahora y me mostraste que la vida en verdad puede ser hermosa a pesar de las desgracias... y yo...

Len: No digas más, Anna.

Su voz entristecida era inconfundible ante los sutiles oídos de la sacerdotisa. Anna detuvo sus palabras tal y como él se lo había pedido, pero porque... porque Len le había mandado callar sin siquiera haber terminado de explicarle la situación, no lo entendía. Observo como su rostro se giraba en la dirección opuesta a la de ella, tratando de ahora ser él quien evitara la mirada de la rubia. Estaba por preguntarle sus razones pero Len se le había adelantado.

Len: Hazme el favor de retirarte de mí habitación, Anna.

No estuvo segura de que sus oídos habían escucho bien esas palabras por parte del joven, pues daba la impresión de que le había costado demasiado trabajo el pronunciarlas.

Anna: Que?

Len: Que me dejes a solas, quiero descansar y contigo aquí me es imposible.

Anna: Pero necesito hablar contigo.

Habló como defensa ante las peticiones del aparentemente dolido joven, quien al parecer no mostraba alguna señal de querer cambiar de opinión.

Len: Vete, no vale la pena seguir hablando de esto si tú misma haz dicho lo que tenías que decir.

Anna: Pero a que te refieres, Len.

Len: A que me refiero?... a que tú misma me has calificado, Anna... solo me consideras tu fiel amigo y compañero de trabajo, nada más que eso... por eso esta conversación es inútil.

Se puso de pie molesta al ver en la obstinada posición en la que se colocaba Len, que acaso no entendía lo que trataba de decirle. Cerró ambos puños con fuerza contenida para no lanzarse y golpear al joven como el se lo merecía por haberla callado. Pasaron los segundos mientras Len esperaba que su "amiga" se retirara como el se lo había solicitado más nada de eso paso. Tan solo observaba como los rubios mechones le cubrían la vista y como esos débiles sollozos escapaban de ella mientras furiosa aguardaba... un momento sollozos, acaso la joven estaba...

Len: Anna, tú estas...

Anna: Estúpido...

Dijo llamando de ese modo la atención del joven heredero y sin pensarlo dos veces esté se puso de pie para poder tratar de acercarse a ella.

Anna: No te acerques, no hace falta.

Le hizo saber sin aun moverse, pero de ninguna manera permitiría el que ella continuara así y más aun sabiendo que él era el culpable de su estado.

Len: Pero Anna, porque te pones de esa manera.

Anna: Y todavía lo mencionas... después de que tú mismo me pediste que me callara, a pesar de que yo tenía algo que decirte... algo que tenía que confirmar.

Len: En ese caso habla, dime que es eso que tienes que comunicarme.

Anna: Ya no vale la pena, además ya dijiste que era una conversación inútil, por lo que mejor me marchó, así que descansa y espero te recuperes pronto.

De nuevo abrió la puerta pero no pudo avanzar más de la cuanta, pues Len se encontraba del otro lado sujetándola del brazo para impedir que se marchase sin haberle dicho eso que le ocasiono tal estado.

Anna: Suéltame, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí!

Elevó su tono de voz a uno amenazante, pensando que con eso el joven se intimidaría más fue todo lo contrarío.

Len: No te dejaré ir, sin que antes me digas la razón del porque estas así!.

Le respondió con el mismo tono que la rubia había utilizado hacía con él, sorprendiéndola sin duda, pues nunca le había hablado de esa manera, más no por eso se dejaría intimidar un solo momento.

Anna: Suéltame!

Len: Te dije que no!.

Anna: Con un demonio, que es tan difícil el interpretar que te me has metido en el corazón!

Len: ...

El ruido que hacía el frío viento tratando de entrar por los ventanales sin resultado alguno fue todo lo que se presenciaba después de tal confesión por parte de la sacerdotisa, quien se encontraba igual o más sorprendida que el joven de verdosa mirada. Que era eso que acababa de decir, no lo sabía con precisión, era como si esa pequeña oración hubiese decidido salir por voluntad propia de la boca de la rubia. Pero tal vez esa era la respuesta que tanto buscaba y la cual al parecer se mantuvo dentro de ella misma todo este tiempo.

Transcurrieron largos segundos en los que le costo bastante trabajo reaccionar y recuperar su perdido y atrapado brazo de su represor para finalmente retirarse, pues no deseaba verle por el momento... no después de lo que había dicho sin siquiera proponérselo.

Len: Anna, que fue lo que dijiste?

Anna: Que me voy, así que buenas noches.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se cerrara precipitosamente la puerta en frete suyo y oyera los apresurados pasos de la joven alejándose de su habitación. No pudo evitar el reprocharse internamente ya que si hubiera esperado a que la sacerdotisa terminara de hablar, toda esta incomoda situación hubiese cambiado de rumbo.

Entró tan confundida como nunca antes lo estuvo. Espero con calma a que su loco palpitar bajase su velocidad pues era tan precipitado que parecía escucharlo de tanta que era su intensidad.

Anna: Pero que he dicho...

Se alejó en completa quietud de la puerta, aproximándose a uno de los pilares que componían aquel formidable lecho que tenía por cama. Lo tomó con ambas manos, pues sentía que sus piernas se doblarían en cualquier momento.

No podía evitar el sentirse un poco mareada con todas las conjeturas que se comenzaban a maquinar dentro de ella y la verdad era totalmente natural después de decirle al joven aquellas palabras que bien sabía cambiarían todo... absolutamente todo.

Anna: No... no quiero enamorarme, no puedo... y no debo, no ahora...

Estaba tan absorta en la situación que no pudo evitar el soltar un pequeño alarido al comprobar que no se encontraba sola en la habitación.

¿? No cabe duda que mí hermana tiene un excelente gusto al escoger sus prendas... pero por alguna razón tú logras que luzcan aun más exquisitas y tentadoras...

Pronto se vio rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, al tiempo en que podía sentir como un suave respirar bajaba lentamente a la altura de su cuello. Delineando aquella perfecta curvatura con sumisos y cortos besos que ocasionaban que Anna se estremeciera con ligereza pues se empeñaba en ahogar lo que aquella acción le producía.

Anna: Basta...

Era una orden para que el joven se detuviese pero el tono que había pronunciado para con esa palabra se escuchaba como todo lo contrarío. Mientras tanto Len se había hecho oídos sordos ante la petición de su "amiga", pues aun seguía realizando su entretenida tarea.

Anna: Dije basta!

Protestó desafiante, logrando soltarse del fuerte apretón que el joven le proporciono a su cuerpo. Presurosa se alejo de él, acercándose con cuidado y precaución al otro extremo de la habitación.

Anna: Que haces en mí habitación, no recuerdo haberte autorizado el que podías pasar.

Más nada salió de la boca del joven, tan solo pudo ver como esté se aproximaba a ella y con cada uno de sus pasos la sacerdotisa retrocedía, hasta que un duro muro la detuvo, a lo que tiempo después reconoció como la pared que daba el final de su camino.

Anna: Que... que crees que ha... haces...

El gran nerviosismo que la regía en ese instante ya era demasiado obvio pues con ese gran muro impidiéndole escapar no sabía como comportarse ante el acercamiento del joven.

Len: Algo que deseaba hacer desde que nos encontrábamos en el lago... pero por alguna razón no tuve el suficiente valor de hacerlo.

Su respiración iba en aumento al igual que su necesidad por salir lo antes posible de ese lugar, más ninguno de sus músculos parecía obedecer las insistentes ordenes que recibían sin parar por parte de su cerebro, dando la impresión de que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en formular este gran complot en su contra.

Anna: Pe... pero yo...

Len: Shh... no digas nada, tan solo permíteme demostrarte cuanto de te amo, mi hermosa rosa negra.

Susurró sutilmente al oído de la sacerdotisa, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla al concluir. Observó su bello rostro, adornado en esos instantes por un ligero rubor ocasionado por sus palabras. Por lo que no pudo evitar el mostrar una sonrisa al ver el efecto que sus comentarios habían tenido sobre ella.

Len: Yo voy a lograr que borres tu pasado, mostrándote lo hermoso que puede ser el futuro.

La distancia que los separaba era prácticamente nula e inexistente, cosa que aprovechó el menor de los Tao, aprisionando a la joven sacerdotisa con su fuerte cuerpo, imposibilitándole de esa manera el poder huir de él. Pronto sintió un delicado roce sobre sus labios, obligándola a abrir sus negros ojos y encontrando a Len degustando de su boca tan lenta y sensualmente que de nuevo presentía que sus piernas se doblarían.

Anna: Len, reacciona... no sabes lo que haces, la fiebre te a hecho delirar y decir cosas sin sentido.

Len: Tal vez tengas razón...

Habló mientras tomaba entre sus manos el pequeño y pálido rostro de la joven.

Len: Por lo que esperó que culpes a mí delirio por lo que voy a hacer.

Anna: A que te refieres.

Len: A esto.

Rápidamente dio con su objetivo, el cual lo consumía con una desesperante lentitud, provocando con esto que una placentera tortura martirizara el interior de la sacerdotisa. Lentamente le fue correspondiendo, causando que Len aumentara la intensidad. Pronto sus inquietas y vivaces manos se comenzaban a deslizar por la suave seda que componía la prenda que utilizaba en esos momentos Anna, mientras que ella tocaba con sutiles movimientos el torso del menor de los Tao, aprovechando que este se encontraba totalmente descubierto.

Anna: Por favor... vete, no... continúes con esto...

Le dijo con voz entre cortada cuando vio terminada la unión de ambos.

Len: Como me pides tal cosa... si ni siquiera tu propio cuerpo desea que me detenga...

Estaba por hablar de nuevo pero los hambrientos labios del joven la silenciaron de repente, permitiéndole de esa manera total acceso al interior de su boca.

Len: Te he añorado por demasiado tiempo y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy con el destino por haberte puesto en mí vida... Anna, te necesito... no sabes cuanto.

Cada una de sus palabras era pronunciada de tal forma, que era deleitante para la joven sacerdotisa el escucharlas. Len comenzó a besar la pálida piel del cuello de Anna, finalizando a la altura de su hombro, aquel lugar que guardaba aquella pequeña marca, resultado de los estúpidos actos de su "amigo" y la cual cubrió de besos, tratando con esto de borrar la única cosa que la conectaba directamente con él y con su pasado.

La desvistió con suma delicadeza, como temiendo el lastimarla al simple contacto con sus manos, pero al fin logró su objetivo. Sus verdes y amarillos ojos se encontraban totalmente hipnotizados ante lo que se mostraba frente a ellos y lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces lleno con apasionados besos y caricias, seguidas de incontables palabras al oído que provocaban que la pasión en el interior de la joven se desatara aun más.

Rápidamente aquella silenciosa habitación fue llenada por los diversos gemidos provenientes de ambos jóvenes y los cuales se encontraban cargados del placer que cada uno de ellos estaba experimentando individualmente. El agitado respirar que mostraban al buscar un poco de aire era lo único que ahora se apreciaba, al igual que la imagen de dos personas descansando bajo las sabanas de la recamara.

Sus negras perlas ya llevaban horas sin conciliar descanso, por lo que mejor se dedico a contemplar el apacible y tranquilo rostro de su joven amante que parecía feliz de haberse entregado a los brazos de Morfeo. Deseaba seguirle pero sabia de ante mano que a partir de ese instante no lograría obtener descanso y mucho menos tranquilidad.

Anna: Solo esperó que después de esto... me llegues a perdonar, cuando te enteres que es lo que haré para que el miserable de Yoh Asakura, pagué finalmente su deuda conmigo...

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de recostarse en el firme torso del joven y esperar por fin el amanecer que ansioso contaría el poco tiempo que le quedaba de paz al menor de los Asakura.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 13

Notas de Autor: 

Hola a todos y pues perdónenme de nuevo por mí tardanza pero no podía escribir absolutamente nada por el momento ya que mi querida abuela estaba muy enferma y no tenía una sola oportunidad de escribir hasta ahora que ya se encuentra mucho mejor, por esa razón le dedicó este capitulo a ella que tantas cosas me a enseñado de la vida. Bueno esperó que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado,...en verdad lo esperó y como siempre darles las gracias por sus comentarios que me encanta obviamente el recibirlos, y como ya no hay nada más que decirles me despido de ustedes no sin antes mandarles muchos besos y saludos y pues hasta el próximo capitulo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capitulo 12°- 

**Error Del Pasado... Cruel Traición.**

Los rayos de luz que lentamente comenzaban a aparecer dividían una por una las capas de oscuridad que aun sobrevivían después de una noche más, resultado del nuevo día que estaba muy pronto por iniciar. Todo a su alrededor era quietud absoluta, sin ningún solo ruido que rompiese tanta tranquilidad. Llevaba un buen tiempo ahí, parado exactamente frente a la habitación de esa mujer que era culpable por haberle puesto ese hechizo, aquel que había ocasionado el que perdiera por completo la cordura.

Miró de nuevo su reloj, notando que pronto serían las seis de la mañana. Su mente trabajaba sin parar con todas las ideas y pensamientos que lo inundaban. Se sentía totalmente molesto y frustrado ya que estaba consiente de que en toda la noche la rubia no se había presentado a dormir y la sola idea de que en verdad fuera cierto lo que su cerebro le decía lo enloquecía aun más.

Tomó con una de sus manos la manija de la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado de no provocar mucho escándalo a su alrededor que fuese motivo para que los demás lo descubrieran. De inmediato el dulce y provocador aroma de la joven fue detectado por el castaño, como si aquella fragancia estuviese impregnada en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Todo estaba exactamente igual que la ultima vez que había pisado aquel lugar, cuando había ido a despedir a la sacerdotisa una noche antes de que está se marchara a su entrenamiento lejos de la ciudad.

Yoh: Hasta este sitio me recuerda de lo que soy culpable.

Caminó entre la habitación, viendo que la joven no tenía gran cosa en ella sino solo lo indispensable como era su costumbre. Siguió con su recorrido hasta tomar asiento en el suave y cómodo futón que se mantenía puesto sobre el suelo de madera, alcanzando a tomar con sus manos el objeto que se encontraba sobre las sabanas lisas y tendidas.

Sonrió para sus adentros al descubrir que era un álbum lleno de fotografías en donde aparecía una "alegre" Anna disfrutando de un soleado día de primavera mientras cómodamente montaba a caballo por los verdes prados que se extendían a lo largo de la pequeña imagen. Le agradaba sin duda el verla tal y cual era ella, sin que intervinieran las miles de mascaras que por tanto tiempo le conoció.

Yoh: Que demonios hace con ese tipo.

Expresó molesto al ver la ultima imagen que tenía ese libro, y en donde aparecía la sacerdotisa junto con Len en las afueras de una enorme cabaña, ambos muy juntos y contentos, deleitándose con la agradable compañía del otro. Furioso, retiró la imagen de las hojas del libro y la observó, ansioso de tener a su nuevo rival más cerca. El solo verle junto a la rubia le producía nauseas y un sentimiento incontrolable por eliminarlo de la faz de la Tierra a como diera lugar.

De nuevo su mente le gritaba una y otra vez lo que él tanto se empeñaba en negar, deseando que llegase su ex prometida para exigirle una explicación del porque no había llegado a dormir... pero aguardo unos segundos, recapacitando en lo que estaba pensando... quien diablos era él para exigirle a la joven una explicación sobre lo que hacía...

Yoh: Nadie... pero tampoco permitiré el que tú seas algo más, ¡eso nunca!...

Soltó al momento en que dividía en dos la fotografía, descargando toda su ira y coraje sobre el pedazo en donde se encontraba la imagen del menor de los Tao y guardando en uno de sus bolsillos la otra parte en donde aparecía Anna. Respiró pausadamente, tratando de controlar su frustración, reconociendo que cada vez se le hacía más complicado el controlar esos arranques por los que cruzaba continuamente.

Ya más tranquilo, tomó la opción de dar un pequeño paseo por el recinto que era propiedad de la rubia, deseoso de saber un poco más de ella y de las cosas que le agradaba el tener cerca. Mientras se guiaba no pudo evitar el que su mente de nuevo jugara con él, pues no paraba de mostrarle las imágenes de la joven aquella noche en la que había tomado el papel de espía y en donde como hoy, nuevamente aquel intenso fuego despertaba de su reclusión.

Era impresionante como el solo hecho de estar en su habitación podía ponerlo de esa manera, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes o terminaría por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba aun. Pero le era imposible, como sí el aroma de la joven impregnado en la habitación fuese un poderoso veneno esparcido al aire, paralizando su cuerpo a cada simple respiro.

Su mente se nublaba con las incontables visiones que tenía de la joven, visiones que habían sido tu tormento desde el primer día que ella había puesto un pie en esa casa después de tanto tiempo y en donde le demostraba que la amaba hasta el punto de la locura, en donde le decía una y otra vez que gracias a ella había perdido la paz y la noción del tiempo, pues no había otra cosa en su mente que no fuese ella, y en donde por siempre se mantenían alejados de todos y de todo, en un lugar en donde solo existían los dos, lejos de los reclamos de su familia y por supuesto también de aquel que intentaba arrebatarle el amor de la joven.

Yoh: Esta aquí...

Habló en el instante en que abandonaba el mundo de fantasías en el que se encontraba vagando como acostumbradamente lo hacía, percatándose que dos grandes presencias acababan de llegar. Se acercó al ventanal de cristal, en donde afortunadamente las largas cortinas lo cubrirían lo suficiente como para que no se percataran de que había entrado en territorio ajeno.

El terrible viento y la gran cantidad de copos de nieve que caían le dificultaba el ver con claridad lo que ocurría afuera de la casa más no por esa razón le impedía el ver el fabuloso auto que se hallaba estacionado algunos metros alejado de la entrada. Podía notar a dos figuras que salían del auto, una claramente más alta que la otra y en donde la más pequeña comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta, apartándose así de su acompañante.

Estaba por retirarse de la habitación y bajar a recibir a la persona que acababa de llegar pero el escuchar como llamaban a la joven recién llegada le hizo cambiar de parecer prefiriéndose el quedar un momento más para saber que era lo que le tenían que decir.

Len: ¡Anna, espera!

Instantáneamente giró su rostro en la dirección en donde provenía el sonido que proclamaba su nombre con entusiasmo, sorprendiéndola sin duda al toparse con el joven de gatunos ojos que se encontraba casi sobre ella. Estaba apunto de reclamarle el que no le permitiera finalmente el entrar a la cálida casa para de esa manera alejarse de ese infernal frío, pero todas las quejas que tenía en mente decirle se esfumaron al sentir sus tibios labios sobre los de ella, quitándole toda penuria relacionado con las condiciones climáticas.

Anna: Creo que se te esta haciendo costumbre el tomarme por sorpresa, cierto.

Trató de reprocharle mientras sentía claramente como el joven comenzaba a estrecharla contra su cuerpo en un intento por romper la distancia que los separaba.

Len: Si esa es la única forma de poder tenerte entre mis brazos, podría decirse que sí.

Sonrió divertido de ver como su acercamiento con Anna producía el grandioso efecto de ponerla nerviosa a sabiendas de lo que él era capaz de hacerle si no se alejaba lo antes posible de su cuerpo.

Anna: No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo porque no te funcionara, entendiste.

Len: Esta bien.

Dijo de modo accesible al tiempo en que la soltaba y contemplaba como se retiraba de él. Nunca le podría ganar a esa mujer, pero de alguna manera le agradaba el que tratara de retarlo a cada momento con su difícil carácter y es que la amaba tanto que con el solo hecho de verla ahí parada, sentía de nuevo la necesidad de estar con ella fuera de cualquier cosa que los estuviese rodeando y así probar de nuevo del increíble calor que despedía su cuerpo, de la suavidad de su piel y de los gloriosos sonidos que escapaban de su boca al simple roce de sus manos sobre ella.

Len: Nos veremos en unas horas.

Anna: Claro, adiós.

El rechinar de las llantas del auto sobre la fría superficie al momento de avanzar fue lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de por fin entrar a la pensión y sentir el agradable calor que emanaba a sus alrededores. Estaba por subir asía su habitación y aguardar lo que quedaba de tiempo para de nuevo salir pero en el momento en que había pisado el primer escalón algo había tomado posesión de su brazo provocando el que casi perdiera el equilibrio en el segundo en que comenzó a jalar de él.

Yoh: ¡Se puede saber en donde demonios estabas!.

Al principio no estaba muy segura de quien se trataba, de hecho había pensado que era un desconocido el que había intentado detenerla pero cuando sus ojos detectaron la figura del menor de los Asakura no pudo evitar mirarlo de una forma divertida ya que era el tiempo exacto para jugar un poco con él y hacerlo rabiar echándole algunas cosas en cara.

Anna: Podría decírtelo... pero es más entretenido el ver tú rostro bañado por la curiosidad y la duda.

Yoh: Estuviste con Len, cierto.

Anna: Tal vez sí... tal vez no... la verdad no lo recuerdo con exactitud, que lastima no lo crees.

Sonrió de una manera traviesa, consiguiendo el sacar de quicio al joven castaño quien no muy contento con la contestación de la sacerdotisa puso más fuerza al apretón de mano que le proporcionaba a la delicada muñeca de la rubia, provocando un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Yoh: ¡No tientes tú suerte!.

Anna: ¡Ni tú la tuya, porque perderás más que yo!.

Le dijo amenazante mientras se liberaba de aquel agarre y observaba los rojos alrededores que rodeaban los contornos de su mano, resultado de la fuerza del joven. Respiró con calma, intentando no perder la paciencia, además si deseaba hacer lo que tenía en mente necesitaba emplear aun más astucia e inteligencia y de ninguna manera dejarse dominar por la furia como al parecer lo había hecho Yoh.

Anna: Además que es lo que tanto te preocupa, Yoh... que en verdad haya estado con Len, es eso... que él me haya tocado como tú no puedes hacerlo... que me haya besado de la manera tan apasionada en la que se que lo deseas tú...

Esas palabras habían resonado en su cabeza como un tintineo constante. Sí, eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba, que ese miserable finalmente se hubiese salido con la suya, dejándolo a él como perdedor.

Yoh: Que te hace pensar eso.

Le dijo seriamente, mientras notaba como la sacerdotisa comenzaba a rondarlo como cazador a su presa, deteniéndose de nuevo frente a él para encararlo ante lo que esté había preguntado.

Anna: Yoh, te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, además no me puedes negar que me has estado espiando... siempre lo haces.

Abrió sorprendido sus ojos al comprobar con esas palabras que sus suposiciones no estaban erradas y que exactamente, Anna estaba enterada de la visita que había hecho aquella noche. Repentinamente sintió los delgados brazos de la joven sobre su cuello, detectando como su embriagador e intoxicante aroma le cortaba el aire. La contempló en silencio mientras se aproximaba a su mejilla y suavemente susurraba algunas palabras a su oído, palabras que definitivamente no se esperaba de la joven.

Anna: Recuerda que estas comprometido y pronto te casaras... dime, que pensaría tú dulce prometida si se llegara a enterar de las cosas que haces a sus espaldas.

Maldita sea, se notaba claramente que a esa mujer le encantaba jugar con él, pero esta vez no permitiría que se saliese con la suya, eso ya no lo consentiría más.

Yoh: ¡No juegues conmigo, Anna!.

Le dijo furioso mientras la apartaba de sí y contemplaba la burlona sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Anna: Te equivocas, yo no trató de jugar contigo... solo te hago ver que hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser alguien con los derechos suficiente como para reclamar mis actos.

Le respondió sosteniendo su penetrante mirada sin temor alguno. Se sentía harta de estar en ese lugar junto con el joven, por lo que decidió retirarse y dejarlo solo tal y como él se lo merecía pero nuevamente fue jalada hacía su presencia, en donde el castaño le expuso lo que el también pensaba hacer.

Yoh: Te juró que esto no se va a quedar así, Anna.

Anna: Me estas amenazando.

Yoh: Tómalo como quieras... pero te lo advierto, cuídate si no quieres que pase nada.

Anna: Sabes perfectamente que no te tengo miedo... si antes no te lo tenía ahora mucho menos, así que no intentes retarme.

Le dijo sin intimidarse después de haber escuchado sus palabras, al momento en que sus pasos se acercaban asía el joven y este la tomaba bruscamente de ambos hombros impidiéndole moverse.

Yoh: No estés tan segura de eso, Anna.

Anna: Mi estimado Yoh... puedo acabar contigo donde sea... cuando sea... y lo haré... así que atente ante lo que venga.

Rápidamente se soltó de él y se fue hacía a las escaleras en donde ya casi al finalizarlas le dedicó un ultimo vistazo al joven shaman, quien ya se había marchado de ese sitio al parecer rumbo a la cocina, por lo que satisfecha por sus actos no pudo evitar sonreír plenamente y expresar su gozó ante la situación por la que atravesaba Yoh.

Anna: Ya falta muy poco Yoh... muy poco...

Llegó a la cocina, decidido a apartarse por un momento de la rubia. Tomó asiento en una de las silla del comedor mientras servía un poco de agua en un largo vaso de cristal, esperando que con eso al menos se tranquilizara por unos minutos.

Yoh: ¡Maldita sea, porque es tan difícil el conseguir tú perdón, Anna.

Por un segundo no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía ya que estaba seguro que si su rubio y pequeño amigo lo viese lo llenaría de todas las razones por lo que la sacerdotisa no debería hacerlo, así como los miles de motivos que lo condenaban como culpable ante lo que había hecho, los mismos que por tanto tiempo le había echado en cara, concluyendo todos en la única palabra que los relacionaba... **la traición.**

Por incontables noches se había puesto a pensar el porque había traicionado de esa forma a la joven que tanto apoyo le había brindado en los momentos que más lo necesitaba, culpando tal vez al poco afecto que ella demostraba tenerle y el gran temor que él sentía ante su presencia.

Recordaba que en ese entonces su relación con la sacerdotisa había empeorado alarmantemente, llegando incluyo a no dirigirse la palabra por periodos de tiempos extremadamente largos, haciendo solo sus encuentros casuales con simples y frías miradas, más hasta ahora comprendía que nada de eso justificaba a lo que había llegado.

Por una sola vez deseaba sentirse verdaderamente querido por una mujer que sí sintiera algo especial por él, sin saber que ese sería el principio de tan fatal error. Tamao había sido para él el soporte que tanta falta le hacía en esos momentos para olvidar todo por lo que pasaba, sin siquiera sospechar lo caro que le costaría el haberse inmiscuido con ella de la forma tan intima en que lo había hecho.

Su mente aun guardaba claramente el rostro de la rubia en el instante en que los había sorprendido a ambos, no pudiendo descifrar aun después de tanto tiempo la gamma de sentimientos que en esos oscuros ojos se expresaban al contemplarlo dormido junto con la pelirozada sobre las sabanas arrugadas que se hallaban sobre ellos.

Si en ese momento hubiese sabido el pesado castigo que tendría que cargar sobre él jamás habría cometido tan estúpidos actos, reconociendo que solo hasta el segundo en que Anna le había dicho sus ultimas palabras había comprendido lo mucho que ella le amaba, acabando así con un capitulo de la vida de la joven e iniciando con el principio de su calvario y tormento.

Yoh: A ti también perjudique con mis actos, Tamao... solo esperó que al menos tú si puedas perdonarme.

Sus rozados ojos seguían con emoción los movimientos que realizaban los diferentes copos de nieve antes de tocar tierra firme y finalmente mezclarse con sus demás acompañantes, como si eso fuera la cosa más impresionante que hubiese visto en su vida, más debía confesar que no era eso exactamente por lo que se encontraba tan jovial y alegre, si no que en esos momentos absolutamente todo le parecía el verlo con otros ojos jamás experimentados por ella.

Y es que no podía evitarlo, no después de haberse enterado de las nuevas disposiciones que había tomado la familia Asakura con respecto a su compromiso y a la futura boda. Como si las palabras dichas por la abuela de su prometido las hubiese dicho tan solo apenas segundos, grabándose así en su memoria para siempre.

Flash Back 

Caminaba temerosa sin duda, pues el solo hecho de tener que estar frente a los jefes de la familia la preocupaba y mucho. Deseaba que sus pasos fuesen mucho más lentos para así hacer su llegada un poco más prolongada, más sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, solo lamentaba el que su joven prometido no estuviese consigo para apoyarle como siempre lo asía.

Absorbió profundamente aire al verse frente a las dos enormes puertas de madera que la separaban del cielo y del infierno, dudando en que un estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo o enfrentar lo que tenía que suceder.

Tamao: Vamos, tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes.

Asustada aun, abrió con un pequeño empujón las grandes puertas, detectando de inmediato a la pareja de ansíanos que tranquilamente tomaba el té.

Estaba por llamar la atención de alguno de los dos pero no fue necesario, pues rápidamente se hizo notar la fría y seca voz de la mayor de los Asakura, quien sin titubear le dio las indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer.

Kino: Entra y toma asiento.

Al escuchar aquella temida voz no pudo evitar que el miedo se apoderara de ella, provocando el que reaccionara segundos después a las instrucciones de la anciana.

Mecánicamente tomó asiento justamente frente a la pareja y sin decir una sola palabra se dedico a escuchar las nuevas noticias.

Kino: Como bien sabes, el compromiso que tienes con nuestro nieto pronto concluirá ya que según el convenio entre nuestras familias la boda solo se realizaría en el momento en que tú cumplieras tú mayoría de edad y ante esto transcurriera un periodo conveniente de tiempo para los preparativos adecuados.

Guardó un momento silencio mientras tomaba un poco del tibio té que se mantenía a un lado suyo y continuaba con lo que tenía que decirle a la joven shaman.

Kino: Hemos notado que dentro de algunas semanas cumplirás tú mayoría de edad, así que tanto Yomei como yo estamos convencidos que no es necesario el posponer más la boda, por lo que se llevará acabo en menos de dos meses, antes si es posible.

Estaba feliz, por fin su gran sueño de estar junto al hombre que tanto amaba estaba por volverse realidad, por lo que solo quería retirarse de esa mansión y partir de inmediato a darle las fabulosas noticias de las cuales estaba segura estaría tan contento como ella al enterarse.

Kino: Lo olvidaba, esto es para ti... así que solo ábrelo cuando estés en tu habitación.

Tamao: Como usted diga.

Respondió totalmente emocionada mientras recibía el gran paquete que le había obsequiado la anciana mujer. Sin perder más tiempo hizo una improvisada retirada y se alejó a paso veloz rumbo a su habitación, ansiosa de descubrir el contenido de tan grande paquete.

Fin Flash Back 

No importaba cuantas veces lo observara, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo y es que era verdaderamente hermoso como para dejar de contemplarlo por un solo segundo.

Tamao: Falta tan poco, Yoh.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de fantasía, aumentando así más su felicidad al ver el bello vestido de novia que se mantenía expuesto, no pudiendo evitar el estar eternamente agradecida con la mayor de la familia por haberle hecho tan magnifico regalo.

Tamao: Me pregunto si aun estará aquí...

Movida por la curiosidad se encaminó asía su armario, encontrando lo que tanto quería el volver a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Tamao: Mi tablilla, me preguntó... cual será mi fortuna.

Se dijo sonriente mientras la extendía y comenzaba con sus movimientos. Anhelaba el saber como sería su vida ahora que fuera la esposa del menor de los Asakura y aun más, esperaba saber si pronto le brindaría a la familia un nuevo heredero y descendiente.

Tamao: Esto no puede estar correcto.

Su dulce mirar había cambiado a uno completamente ofuscado y desconcertado. No entendía el porque su tablilla le había dado esa preocupante predicción, la cual sin importar la gran cantidad de cambios que se esforzaba en hacerle continuaba siendo el mismo resultado.

Tamao: ¡Basta, de ninguna manera puede ser cierto.

Gritó absolutamente alterada al momento en que arrojaba muy lejos su instrumento de adivinación, sin embargo esto no logró el calmarla ya que aunque se encontraba apartada de ella podía ver como está continuaba escribiendo una y otra vez lo que según pronto sería su desafortunado futuro... "**_No Habrá Boda"..._**

**Continuará...**


	13. Perdición

**Capitulo 13º- **

**Perdición. **

Caminaba a paso lento por los jardines de la escuela, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la blanca nieve que cubría todo, dando un espectacular tono a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Una fría ventisca se hizo presente de pronto, obligándolo a cubrirse mucho mejor del gélido viento que parecía golpearlo con castigo. Miró de nuevo a sus alrededores, contemplando a las decenas de estudiantes que al parecer se divertían sin parar gracias a la gran cantidad de nieve que los cobijaba invitándolos a jugar con ella, no pudiendo evitar sentir envidia por parte de ellos, pues estaba seguro que nadie en esos momentos estaba en peor condiciones que él.

Tomó un poco del frío aire que lo rodeaba, mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus castaños cabellos en un intento desesperado por guardar la calma y la compostura, sacando al final el aire capturado, ahora como una blanca bruma resultado de su calido aliento combinado con la fría corriente de afuera.

Yoh: A este paso, ella hará conmigo lo que quiera.

Se dijo mientras se recargaba en el tronco de uno de los árboles que se hallaban en el jardín, estando total y claramente consiente que si no se sacaba de alguna forma a la rubia de la cabeza ella terminaría por manejarlo a su completo y entero antojo. Como si se tratara de un muñeco al cual en el momento en que se decidiera, podrían mover sus hilos para controlarlo de la mejor o peor manera.

Pero como demonios lograría eso si en cada lugar veía su imagen, como olvidarla si en cada rincón escuchaba su voz y su sangre se encendía con solo contemplarla… como hacerlo si ni siquiera tres largos e insoportables años consiguieron desaparecerla de su mente por un breve momento… como alcanzar tal hazaña, si incluso ahora moría por verla y respirar al menos por un segundo su embriagante e intoxicante aroma… aquel que parecía meterse por cada poro de su piel hechizándolo a enamorarse más y más de ella.

Yoh: Debo dejar de pensar en ella o pronto no se seré capaz ya de controlarme ante su sola presencia.

Confesó en el instante en que se dejó caer de un solo golpe al suelo frío y levantar la mirada hacía las grises nubes que eran movidas por el viento, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia al recordar lo mucho que acostumbraba el contemplarlas por largas horas, pensando que así como ellas eran llevadas por el viento así eran arrastrados sus problemas. Llegando a la dolorosa oclusión de que de aquel Yoh ya no quedaba absolutamente nada, pues el tiempo y las circunstancias se habían encargado de eso.

Yoh: Esa absurda boda…

Fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente en el instante en que había recordado el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que ese día llegara. A su mente vino la imagen de la joven de cabellos rozados, suponiendo que por estas fechas, seguro no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia en la pensión, lo más seguro que con las nuevas novedades que su familia había dictaminado en relación a ellos y a su compromiso. Al pensar en ello no pudo evitar sentir que algo no andaba bien, como si un presentimiento le avisara que algo malo se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacía él.

Yoh: Necesito hablar con Tamao… necesito acabar de una vez por todas con esta farsa y decirle… que no la amo y que no me puedo casar con ella.

Espetó decido e impresionado a la vez, pues de alguna manera le parecía increíble el que se hubiese atrevido a decir tal cosa, arriesgándose a ganar no solo el repudio y rechazo de su familia, si no también el de su joven prometida, que bien sabía no sería capaz de perdonarle tal humillación ante los suyos. Pero era la única forma en que podía acabar con la gran mentira que él mismo se había creado, sosteniendo y publicando ante todos sus conocidos, de una felicidad que nunca existió ni existirá.

El helado viento de la tarde levantaba con delicadeza sus rubios cabellos, como si tuviese miedo de lastimar a la joven que tranquila esperaba en una de las bancas que se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la escuela. Su rostro se frunció de repente, recordando nuevamente al castaño y la fuerte discusión que había tenido con él antes de salir de casa. Respiró profundamente, concluyendo en que era demasiado temprano como para arruinarse el día en alguien que no valía siquiera la pena, sin embargo, como no pensar en él si ese inepto hacía sido el responsable de crearle ese "lindo" moretón que rodeaba su muñeca con esos tonos tan escabrosos e imposibles el no notarlos.

Trató de olvidar aquel incidente, y mejor se dedicó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido con el joven por quien esperaba. No pudiendo creer aun lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, sintiendo nuevamente un delicioso escalofrío recorrerla completamente al recordar el calor de las caricias de Len sobre su tibia piel. Una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar al joven de gatunos ojos, admitiendo finalmente que aunque estaba fuera de sus manos se había enamorado de él como nunca antes pensó el volver hacerlo… solo había algo que desencajaba en tanta felicidad… **su venganza**. Y a pesar de que Len deseaba estar con ella aun con eso por enzima, sabía mejor que nadie que no era la mejor opción.

**Su venganza…** esas palabras que tantas veces habían escapado de su boca en el tiempo en que se mantuvo ausente y las cuales habían tomado mayor fuerza ahora que se encontraba cara a cara con sus enemigos, recordando las decenas de veces que vio por fin la caída de esos traidores al menos dentro de su mente, ansiosa de que aquellos pensamientos pronto tomaran vida propia para así disfrutar del dulce castigo por el que serían sometidas las personas que en un pasado la engañaron suciamente.

Anna: Yoh pagara con creses lo que me hizo… pero de ninguna manera me olvidare de ti Tamao, para ti hay algo mucho… mucho mejor.

Pronto el poco calor que había en aquel lugar parecía haberse esfumado pues sentía la gran parte de su cuerpo entumecido por el frío. Trató de abrasarse así misma para brindarse un poco del calor que tanta falta le hacía en esos momentos, llamando su atención cuando sus ojos se posaron en los fuertes brazos que bajaban con suavidad de los suyos, mientras una calida voz se acercaba a su rostro para hablarle y reprocharle lo que había hecho.

¿? Eres una jovencita muy mala… mira que quitarme el placer de ser yo quien te brinde calor, eso si que esta para no creerse.

Escuchó que le susurraban en tono travieso al tiempo en que podía sentir claramente la calidez de su respiración bajar y recorrer su cuello con lentitud, mientras sus escurridizas manos se habían deslizado ya hasta su cintura en donde comenzaban a ejercer presión en un intento por aproximar sus cuerpos. Un beso seguido de otro fue lo que cubrió poco a poco la expuesta piel de la sacerdotisa, ocasionándole leves e insinuantes escalofríos al sentir la tibieza de sus roces.

Len: No hagas eso pequeña, o te juro que lo que pasó ayer no tardara en repetirse.

Advirtió ante los sonoros suspiros que la rubia dejaba escapar, y los cuales llegaban hasta sus oídos cubriéndolos con aquella melodiaza voz mezclada con la sensación de tenerlo cerca, provocando aun más sus intensiones y deseos por llevarla lejos y demostrarle nuevamente lo mucho que la amaba.

Sintió como si el peso de sus palabras se clavaran en su espalda provocándole fuertes corrientes eléctricas que parecían danzar sin secar, recorriendo desde sus pies hasta la más pequeña punta de sus cabellos. De inmediato los recuerdos de la noche que pasó con el joven se avecinaron sobre ella, en especial la última, aquella que la mostraba desnuda bajo sus sabanas, disfrutando plenamente de la exquisita sensación de tener el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recodar aquello, y no solo eso, si no que las palabras del joven le parecían nada desagradables, incitándola a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y recrear en su mente un nuevo momento a solas con el joven.

Anna: Así, y dime… como piensas hacer eso.

Inquirió en el instante en que miró de frente esos felinos ojos que la miraban sin cesar con ese destello suave y tierno que ella había aprendido a detectar en el joven hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Recibiendo como respuesta por parte del menor de los Tao el gran deleite que comenzó sin mucha prisa a proporcionarle a sus labios, envolviéndola en sensaciones que solo él podía regalarle… pues solo él y nadie más que él podía ser capaz de combinar tanta ternura y pasión en un simple beso.

Len: Espere por tanto tiempo el tenerte de esta manera, que siento que es solo un sueño más de mi desvariante mente.

Pronunció levemente mientras la estrechaba con fuerza contra sí al tiempo en que sentía las suaves manos de la rubia sobre su espalda abrazándolo también. Su cabeza poco a poco fue tomando como respaldo el pecho de su locutor, sonriendo al escuchar el apresurado sonido que producía su corazón, tranquilizándola como si se tratara de una suave y rara melodía. Ahora comprendía lo cerca que tuvo la felicidad todo este tiempo y lo grande que era el sentir que se despertaba en ella con solo mantenerse de esa forma tan cerca de él.

Anna: Sí me hubiera percatado de esto antes, te aseguro que tú espera no hubiese sido tan larga.

Len: Sí te soy sincero, gustoso lo viviría las veces que fuera, si al final te tuviese de esta manera nuevamente, así aprovecharía una y otra vez para volverte a decir lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que me haría el que una mujer como tú… fuese mí esposa.

Aquello era lo último que se esperaba por parte del joven y es que por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer ni que decir, de lo único que estaba enteramente convencida era de esa sensación tan extraña y desconocida que la cubría de pies a cabeza, como un extraño burbujeo que parecía la haría explotar, teniendo deseos de gritar, de reír e incluso de llorar, por lo que sin saber bien de donde había sacado las fuerzas necesarias respondió.

Anna: Seguro que estas consiente de lo que haces… porque si acepto, lamento decirte que tendrás que soportarme esta vez por más años.

Len: Entonces debo tomar eso como un sí.

Preguntó divertido mientras observaba como colocaba sus estilizados y abrigados brazos sobre su cuello.

Anna: Te equivocas, en realidad este es mí sí, acepto.

El movimiento que había hecho la joven fue tal, que si no hubiese sido por el viejo árbol que se mantenía detrás de ellos y el cual les servía de soporte, habrían caía tan pesadamente sobre las ramas secas y congeladas que se hallaban cerca, que más de una lesión les habría provocado. Len la abrazaba con fuerza y suavidad, disfrutando y correspondiendo al beso que con tanta ansiedad parecía darle la rubia, deleitándose sin duda al presenciar como la temperatura de sus cuerpos alcanzaba niveles tan elevados que ahora el frío y la nieve les era algo asfixiante e innecesario, como su tacto se volvía tan sensible que podía sentir como la calida piel de Anna se erizaba al tocarla solamente, activando y despertando a todos los demás al escuchar los esfuerzos de la joven por conseguir el aire perdido, convirtiéndose de inmediato en los más provocativos suspiros que sin importarle ya mucho la necesidad de respirar, deseaba seguir probando aun más de esa dulce y adictiva miel.

Se separaron lentamente, lamentando el hecho de que sus pulmones no hubiesen sido capaces de soportar unos segundos más sin su vital elemento para sí seguir disfrutando de tan dulce tentación.

Len: Es verdad, casi lo olvido.

Le dijo el shaman mientras escuchaba la respiración tan agitada y sofocada como la suya, buscando entre sus ropas al parecer algo de suma importancia para él.

Len: Espero te agrade, ya que con mi poco tiempo libre no pude obtener algo mejor.

Confesó perturbado aun por lo sucedido segundos atrás, encontrando por fin lo que tanto buscaba, y lo que pronto se encontró ante los ojos de la sacerdotisa. Una pequeña y elegante caja era lo que sostenía el joven, la cual abrió con nerviosismo ante la expectativa de lo que la rubia fuese a decirle ante su contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante tal cosa, pues nunca pensó el ver una joya tan hermosa y perfecta como lo era esa. Zafiros y diamantes era lo que conformaba a tan delicada figura, la cual en su interior parecía tener algo que sin duda llamo su atención, prefiriendo esperar el momento en que su ahora prometido, le dijese lo que aquello significaba.

Len: Y bien, fue acaso de tú agrado… por que si no es así puedo ordenar uno mejor.

Anna: No es necesario, en verdad este es muy hermoso.

Replicó en el momento en que el joven retiró aquella figurilla de su vista, la cual al escuchar sus protestas regresó a sus manos, divirtiéndole aun más el ver la incertidumbre que dejaba notar la rubia al no comprender bien lo que significaban las palabras grabadas en el obsequio.

Len: Esas palabras tienen mucha relación con nosotros.

Anna: A que te refieres con eso, además es solo una dirección.

Len: No es solo una dirección… dime, acaso no te recuerda a nada.

Preguntó insistente al tiempo en que observaba la pose tan pensativa que dejaba ver Anna. Sus recuerdos volaron con rapidez dentro de su mente, maquinando a marchas forzadas para descubrir el porque de tanta importante para esa simple y ordinaria dirección.

El sonido de la lluvia fue lo primero que recordó, seguida casi inmediatamente por el de su penoso y desolado llanto, aquel que fue el causante de propinarle aquel encuentro con el joven, cambiando así los giros que la rueda del destino le tenía marcado.

Anna: Es el lugar en donde tope contigo hace tres años cuando… eso sucedió.

Len: Así es, por eso mismo mande grabarlo… para que siempre lleves contigo el lugar que me proporciono la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, de ser tú amigo y de descubrir el inmenso amor que siento por ti.

Terminó por confesarle mientras colocaba el bello anillo de compromiso entre los delgados dedos de la joven, sabiéndose feliz de haber conseguido el amor de la mujer más hermosa y especial que él hubiese conocido.

Len: Que sucede.

Le cuestionó perturbado al escuchar claramente como la rubia se había quejado en el momento en que tocó su mano, como si de alguna manera le hubiese provocado dolor. Sus ojos buscaron los de la joven, los cuales se mantenían en el suelo en un intento por no tener que responderle. Se acercó a Anna, quien se había alejado unos cuantos pasos para que esté no descubriera la lesión que guardaba, aunque sabía que eso no detendría a Len, ya que tal y como lo había pensado, tan pronto como se distrajo capturó su muñeca, la cual contemplaba sorprendido de ver en las condiciones en las que se hallaba.

Sus ojos seguían las marcas tan resaltadas que se mantenían en la piel blanca de la rubia, haciendo rápidamente conjeturas de lo que pudo haberle creado tal cosa. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue que la misma Anna se hubiese hecho tal golpe, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era demasiado precavida como para haber tenido tal descuido. La segunda y la que más se acercaba a la realidad era el que alguien más lo hubiese hecho… pero quien, quien sería tan ruin como para agredirla?…

Len: Yoh… el fue quien te hizo esto, no es así.

Habló con dificultad mientras esperaba la respuesta de la rubia, quien solamente se limito a mover su cabeza en forma afirmativa. Sentía una intensa ira circular por todo su interior al comprobar que no estaba equivocado, por lo que ya cansado de tener que soportar las tontas acciones del shaman decidió ponerlo de una buena vez por todas en su lugar, por lo que sin decir más se despidió de la sacerdotisa dándole como exclusa que tenia algunos pendientes por resolver y los cuales le urgía el tratar.

La tarde pronto se hizo presente, mostrando en el cielo bellos matices causados por los escasos rayos de sol que se mezclaban con las nubes que aun permanecían en lo alto, signo de que dentro de poco caería una nueva tormenta sobre la ciudad.

Manta: ¡Anularas el compromiso!

Se escuchó decir por los alrededores, llamando la atención de los estudiantes que muy ajenos a lo que se estaba comentando entre los jóvenes, partían felices rumbo a sus hogares después de haber concluido un día más de labores.

Yoh: Si gustas puedes gritarlo más fuerte, así la otra mitad de la escuela podrá saberlo.

Le dijo sarcásticamente al ver el gran alboroto que había creado su pequeño amigo, ya que aun algunas miradas se posaban sobre ellos al no saber de lo que estaban hablando.

Manta: Lo lamento, pero es que me tomaste por sorpresa… nunca hubiese pensado que era esto de lo que querías hablarme.

Yoh: Bueno pues ya estas enterado.

Manta: Pero estas seguro… acaso sabes lo que esto traerá como consecuencia… Yoh, tú familia jamás te perdonara una cosa como la que deseas hacer.

Yoh: Entonces que quieres que haga… casarme con ella tal y como mis abuelos lo dispusieron y aparentar como hasta ahora que soy feliz a su lado cuando no es así.

Manta: Se que no amas a Tamao y con Anna cerca de ti la situación es más difícil… se que es duro y siento decirlo pero… te lo mereces, todas y cada una de las cosas que te están pasando.

Su rostro estaba más que perturbado, no sabiendo como reaccionar ante tal contestación. Se suponía que él era su amigo y que le ayudaría con respecto a lo que pensaba hacer, pero no!… en vez de eso le recriminaba, prácticamente diciéndole que aquel devastador futuro era la cosecha de lo que él mismo se había encargado de sembrar hace ya tres años.

Manta: No me mires de esa manera, Yoh… se que piensas que mis palabras suenas crueles, pero no lo son, simplemente son realistas.

Se defendió en cuanto sintió la mirada tan llena de sorpresa que le dejó ver el shaman junto a él.

Yoh: Explícate.

Manta: Se que la razón por la que quieres anular tú compromiso y posponer la boda es por Anna, por que estas enamorado de ella… pero dime, no crees que ese sentimiento llegó demasiado tarde… además, con tantos errores por detrás… Yoh, la engañaste en su cara, la traicionaste y lo más grave fue que cuando pudiste detener que se marchara no moviste un solo dedo para que eso no sucediera.

Sus palabras eran sin duda duras pero no por esa razón eran menos ciertas. Todo era verdad, en sus manos estuvo el recuperar su felicidad junto a la sacerdotisa, pero la había desperdiciado estúpidamente al no haberla detenido con lo que fuese… lo sabía, sabía que se había equivocado, pero que acaso no había nadie en este mundo que comprendiera que estaba arrepentido… que ahora estaba enamorado como un tonto de esa mujer… esa mujer que desde el día que la había vuelto a ver se había convertido en su tortura, pues no había noche ni día en que no apareciera en su mente atormentándolo con sus palabras y sentenciándolo al vacío al no poder tenerla como tanto lo deseaba.

Yoh: ¡Acaso no comprendes que me enamore de ella!

Manta: ¡Pero ella no te quiere con un demonio, entiéndelo!

Espetó con rudeza, esperando que su amigo finalmente reaccionara y comprendiera que la rubia había dejado de sentir algo por él hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Esperanzado en que si no formaba una vida a lado de la pelirozada al menos lo intentara con otra que si sintiera algo por él, pero al parecer eso le sería aun más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio. Preocupado de que lo que su amigo sentía por la sacerdotisa fuese algo mucho más que el amor que aseguraba tenerle, rebasando así la barrera de lo normal… algo que podría ocasionar graves consecuencias si sus conjeturas eran ciertas… y realmente Yoh, se había obsesionado con Anna.

Manta: Acepta la realidad… acepta tus actos… acepta de una buena vez que ella a quien quiere es a otro y no a ti.

Yoh: Eso no lo aré… además, esto aun no se acaba y en el trayecto pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Le dijo misteriosamente mientras se ponía de pie, intrigado por el significado oculto que sabía tenían sus palabras. El shaman giró un poco par ver a su amigo, notando que esté también se encontraba de pie, sonriendo para sus adentros al saber que no había comprendido ninguna de las palabras que él había dicho, lo que lo alegraba, ya que por el momento solo él lo haría.

Yoh: Solo una cosa si te digo… si Anna quiere jugar, gustoso jugare su propio jugo y ahí es donde veremos lo que realmente sucederá.

Manta: A que te refieres con jugar su juego.

Necesitaba saber que era lo que el castaño tramaba entre manos, pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir si el shaman continuaba con lo que sea que estuviese pensando en esa mente que ya era todo un misterio para el pequeño.

Yoh: A nada importante, solo que a veces… el cazador termina siendo el cazado.

Fue lo único que le dio como respuesta antes de ver como comenzaba a marcharse. No sabía bien el porque pero aquello que le había dicho le había provocado un extraño escalofrío, como si la persona que hace unos segundos estaba de pie frente a él hubiese dejado de ser aquel joven tan despreocupado que por tanto tiempo conoció.

Manta: Quien diablos ere tú… y en donde dejaste a mí amigo, Yoh.

Se dijo para sí mismo mientras observaba como el joven salía de los terrenos de la escuela y se perdía entre los estudiantes que salían uno a uno por las puertas abiertas. Apretó entre sus manos los extremos del abrigo que se mantenía sobre él para cubrirse de la fuerte ventisca que surgió de la nada, como si está le alertara a todo el mundo del peligro que se corría.

Caminaba sin mucha prisa en comparación de las demás personas que se hallaban a su alrededor, las cuales corrían presurosas para escapar de la helada tormenta que caía sobre ellos. El frío había aumentado considerablemente, pero tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que por el momento, el tener que soportar las condiciones climáticas era lo que menos le importaba evitar. Se detuvo por un momento, pues le pareció escuchar como el sonido de las llantas de un auto se acercaban hacía él a toda velocidad.

Yoh: Que es lo que quieres.

Preguntó de mala gana en el instante en que reconoció al joven de amarillos ojos bajar de su automóvil y caminar hacía el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Len: Te diré que es lo que quiero.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir rápidamente, pues en un segundo se encontraba caminado por las abandonadas calles y al otro se hallaba totalmente tirado en el suelo helado sintiendo un gran ardor emerger de su rostro con la combinación de un extraño sabor dentro de su boca. Levantó una de sus manos y la acercó a su cara, tocando casi inmediatamente un líquido espeso y rojizo que escapaba de los confines de su boca y mentón.

Yoh: Que es lo que te pasa, acaso te volviste loco!

Len: Te equivocas, el que ya ha enloquecido es otro…

Escuchó que le decían en tono molesto, alcanzando a divisar al menor de los Tao quien le miraba con toda la intención de eliminarlo. Apretó la quijada en un intento por retener la fuerza, sintiendo como su sangre hervía de deseos de golpearlo también y desquitar así toda su frustración almacenada. Se puso de pie después de muchos esfuerzos de su parte, pues aun le parecía sentir el fuerte impacto en su rostro, consiguiendo finalmente el ver al joven que lo miraba aun con extrema ira. Sus puños se encontraban perfectamente cerrados, mostrándolos tan blancos como los de su adversario ante la gran presión que los contraía.

Len: Durante meses no hice otra cosa que pensar en lo que habías hecho… buscando un motivo, solo uno para que te justificara ante la falta que habías cometido, pero no lo conseguí y sabes porque… porque no existen!

Comenzó a relatarle tomándolo sin duda por sorpresa y llevándose con sus palabras los deseos que tenía también de eliminarlo. Frunció el seño al recordar eso, pues le disgustaba el que le juzgaran sin cansancio y sin comprender al menos.

Yoh: Tú no sabes nada… las cosas entre ella y yo estaban mal desde hace mucho tiempo!

Len: No te engañes Yoh, no quieras disfrazar tú falta con eso, porque si con ese comentario quieres decir que ella no te quería en ese tiempo, entonces déjame decirte que eres más estúpido y ciego de lo que imaginaba.

Yoh: Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme ya te puedes ir yendo por donde viniste.

Len: Sí, ya me voy, pero antes te voy a decir algo más…

Su tono amenazador era más que obvio, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de cerrar y esconder su puño bajo la nieve cercana a él, ya que por el momento sabía que no era la mejor idea el agarrarse a golpes, además si aun pensaba seguir ese plan que le rondaba por la cabeza era mejor guardarse ese instante para otra ocasión en donde si hubiese fuertes motivos que valieran la pena.

Len: Si se te ocurre lastimarla nuevamente te aseguro que no abra nadie que te pueda resguardar de mí y no solo eso, si no que todos los demás sabrán de lo que fuiste capaz de hacer a sus espaldas, así por fin se darán cuenta de la clase de alimaña que en realidad eres.

Yoh: No te tengo miedo, así que guárdate tus amenazas que no te sirven de nada.

Le dijo sin intimidarse ante sus palabras. Aquello de alguna manera le pareció gracioso, y es que el castaño obviamente ignoraba de lo que ahora era capaz de hacer. Cerró de nuevo la puerta de su auto y regreso al lado del shaman que permanecía esperando una contestación.

Len: Si yo fuera tú créeme que lo tomaría en serio, o que, en verdad pensaste que al estar consiente de lo que hiciste me quedaría tan tranquilo… durante este tiempo entrene arduamente, teniendo como mi único objetivo el hacerte pagar el dolor que le ocasionaste a la persona más importante para mí, y te aseguro que pronto llegara ese día.

Terminó por decirle al castaño, comunicándole como ultimo aviso de ese día aquella noticia que tanta felicidad le había traído a él y tanta repulsión al shaman, sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría escurriese por su espalda al oír tal monstruosidad por parte del joven que ya ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo se alejaba de aquel lugar.

Yoh: Sí guerra es lo que quieres, guerra es lo que tendrás… así, solo así… peleando cara a cara y pasando por mí cadáver podrás convertir a Anna en tú esposa.

Su voz había adquirido rasgos desquiciantes, como si de alguna manera hubiese perdido la razón finalmente, tomando la forma de un psicópata planeando su siguiente jugada para así obtener el valioso premio que estaba en disputa.

**Continuará…**


	14. Conmigo Aunque Tenga que Obligarte

**Capitulo 14º-**

**Conmigo… Aunque Tenga que Obligarte. **

_El descubrir una traición es extremadamente fácil cuando vemos con el corazón._

_Sentimos la verdad más de lo que podemos pensar sobre ella._

_La experimentamos mejor de lo que la comprendemos._

_Así es como nos damos cuenta. Nunca dudes si tu corazón te indica que "algo anda mal". _

_El corazón no sabe mentir, el cerebro sí. El amor es tan transparente, _

_que cualquiera puede ver a través de él y encontrar la mentira que puede surgir para mantener un romance._

_Cuando uno descubre la verdad y se da cuenta de que ha sido traicionado, duele… duele mucho._

_Y es lógico, ya que típicamente quien traiciona suele vivir en la mentira y el miedo,_

_mientras que el traicionado lo hace en la verdad y en el amor._

_Esa polaridad resquebraja a ambas partes por no lograr compatibilidad, y es lógico._

_Se dice "que la verdad duele", pero eso no es cierto. Sólo duele que la ilusión que se tenía se vea desmantelada._

_Solemos ver en la otra persona no lo que es sino lo que creíamos que era._

**"_Si no te gusta la verdad que descubriste, no es problema de la verdad, sino tuyo"._**

_Alejandro Ariza_

No sabía cuantas horas llevaba ahí… _¿cuantas serían?_… _tres, cuatro o quizás cinco,_ la verdad ya había perdido la cuenta, aunque tampoco le afectaba mucho el saberlo, de lo único que estaba enteramente segura era de esa gran punzada de dolor que la recorría lastimándola una y otra vez sin tregua, preguntándose mil y una veces el porque… porque engañarla y crearle un mundo de fantasías tan inmenso sí al fin y al cabo se lo iban a terminar derrumbando de la peor forma. Apretó con firmeza los fríos barrotes que formaban aquel puente en el que por tantas horas había pasado ya, agradeciendo el estar completamente sola… fuera de ojos y miradas que reflejaran lastima o compasión por ella y su dolor.

-_¡Eres una estúpida Tamao… no te quiere… y nunca lo hizo!-_

Le repetía su mente incesantemente como una cruel y lastimera tortura. Su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar aquello, no deseando creer aun en su triste realidad. Subió su rostro con desgano y pesadez, observando como los árboles cubiertos por la blanca nieve eran mecidos suaves y silenciosamente por el frío viento de la noche, dando a la vista un triste y amargo deleite. Sus claros y rosados ojos se mantenían estáticos, sintiendo el ardor que les provocaba el ser tocados por el gélido viento después de haber llorado por tantas horas.

_-Solo jugó contigo… te utilizó, encontrando en ti al repuesto perfecto…-_

Escupió con dureza su subconsciente. Estrujó con mayor fuerza aquellos barrotes, como si se fuese a desmoronar en cualquier instante si asía lo contrario. Sus lágrimas de nuevo surcaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas, ocultando su mirar bajo sus mechones rosados. ¿_Repuesto, _eso era lo que había sido para él, un estúpido repuesto… contrajo su mandíbula con indignación, sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a temblar por la presión y movimiento de su parte inferior.

-_Que esperabas viniendo de una persona tan débil y torpe como lo eres tú… solo vete, eres como la sombra de la mujer que él en realidad quiere.-_

Era verdad, no podía negarlo… no importaba cuanto se esforzara, nunca podría ser como ella… nunca podría ser como la perfecta Anna Kyouyama. Sí, lo era… al menos siempre lo escuchó decir por parte de todos, desde la mayor de los Asakura hasta su mismo prometido confirmaban que lo era. Siempre catalogándola como la mejor sacerdotisa a tan corta edad, quien sin más también poseía una belleza de lo más arrolladora… dejándola a ella tan solo como el pobre y triste espejismo de lo que la rubia representaba.

_-Abre los ojos Tamao… ¡No te quiere!.. Y jamás lo hará.-_

Gritaba incesante aquella voz dentro de su mente. Un agudo lamento escapó de los labios de la joven que ya cansada de seguir soportando más, prefirió rendirse finalmente asía aquel impulso de gritar y vociferar a los cuatro vientos su profundo malestar, sintiendo que si no lo hacía de inmediato terminaría siendo consumida por su propio dolor. Aquella imagen era en realidad desolante… su frágil cuerpo se mostraba de rodillas, como si estuviese suplicando de alguna forma misericordia y clemencia ante una cruel condena, mientras sus pálidas manos se posaban en su rostro, tratando de aplacar un poco su deprimente llanto, como si se tratara de un alma en pena que lloraba desesperada por encontrar la preciada paz que sin cesar le continuaban negando.

Aun recordaba la razón del porque se encontraba de esa manera tan miserable, no asimilando aun muy bien todo lo que había escuchado decir de la propia boca de su prometido y lo cual había sido de alguna forma suficiente para destruir y echar abajo a todo aquello que llamaba vida.

_Se encaminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de la ciudad, permitiéndose el disfrutar de la vista como si fuese la primera vez que se aventuraba a recorrer aquellos caminos. Su corazón latía emocionado, no pudiendo creer que dentro de poco estaría junto a su adorado prometido después de esas frustrantes semanas, tiempo que sin duda le pareció una larga eternidad sin poder verle. _

_Sonrió con mayor felicidad al ver a lo lejos los grandes edificios que conformaban el instituto al cual asistía el joven shaman, confirmándole que pronto le vería. Había regresado sin mayores complicaciones y a pesar de las largas horas de camino prefería olvidar su cansancio y aventurarse a darle la sorpresa de los importantes cambios que habían hecho con respecto a su compromiso, no pudiendo esperar un solo minuto más para contarle las bunas nuevas a su joven prometido, ignorando obviamente que esté desconocía por completo su regreso tan "oportuno" a la ciudad. _

_Sus infantiles ojos se mostraban radiantes, aumentando su esplendor al identificar por fin al joven de castaños cabellos el acercarse a Manta con una seriedad que sin duda la había incomodado pero de la cual no quiso darle demasiada importancia. Caminó con sigilo entre los estudiantes que comenzaban a retirarse, esperando que su prometido o su joven acompañante no se percataran de su presencia antes de que ella les diera la sorpresa de su regreso. Se escabulló entre los árboles del jardín, optando por permanecer escondida tras uno de ellos mientras que ambos terminaban de conversar. Giró su rostro intrigada, pues Yoh al parecer le había dicho algo a su amigo… algo que por la distancia no había logrado el comprender pero que había sido suficiente como para despertar el desconcierto de Manta, quien después de reaccionar finalmente, pronunció las mismas palabras que su prometido le había acabado de decir…claro, a excepción de la gran sorpresa que las cubría y que difícilmente podría algún día el sacarlas de su memoria. _

_-¡Anularas el compromiso!...-_

_Esas escasas palabras habían resonado en su cabeza como un timbre constante que producía eco, como sí con esto tratara el que nunca las olvidara y que siempre las mantuviera presentes. Se sostuvo con fuerza del grueso y áspero tronco de aquel árbol que le permitía el no ser vista por aquellos que sin proponérselo la lastimaban cruelmente al ignorar por completó su presencia. Trató el de calmarse y tomar de nuevo su compostura, respirando en pequeñas pausas para no delatar su tosquedad. Una gran curiosidad comenzó a germinar sobre ella, obligándola a permanecer aun en ese sitio, omitiendo la fuerte sensación que sin parar le decía que aun faltaba lo peor y que era mejor el que se retirara a tiempo, pero no podía… deseaba saber más… deseaba saber el porque su prometido le hacía algo como esto teniendo prácticamente un pie sobre el altar._

_-Pero estas seguro… acaso sabes lo que esto traerá como consecuencia… Yoh, tú familia jamás te perdonara una cosa como la que deseas hacer.-_

_Escuchó que le decía Manta con un tono perturbado aun. Posó sus rosados y desesperados ojos en el castaño al concluir lo que el joven sentado aun lado de él le había dicho, manteniendo aun la esperanza de que él mismo le dijera a su amigo que todo lo que había dicho era tan solo una broma pesada y nada más, pero al ver el semblante molesto e irritado que dejaba ver el shaman al oír las palabras dichas con anterioridad, destruyeron y aniquilaron todo rayo de esperanza que aun se alojara en ella. _

_-Entonces que quieres que haga…- _

_Le preguntó el castaño a su amigo, quien solamente se limitó a observarlo, como si fuera la primera vez que veía al joven. Su corazón latía con debilidad como si sintiera una gran amenaza el asecharla. Trató por segunda vez el de tranquilizarse, notando como sus manos temblaban en espera de lo que fuera a responder cualquiera de los dos. _

_-Ya se, no me lo digas.- Escuchó decir por parte de su prometido, agudizando sus sentidos para oír exactamente lo que iba a decir.- Casarme con ella tal y como mis abuelos lo dispusieron y aparentar como hasta ahora que soy feliz a su lado cuando no es así.- _

_Una mano se posó en su boca para ahogar los sollozos que comenzaban a salir, evitando con esta acción el ser descubierta por alguno de los dos, aunque al verlos mejor dudaba mucho que fuera de esa manera, pues ambos se encontraban demasiado concentrados en la conversación que estaba segura que no la percatarían. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, agolpando en su interior a las decenas de lágrimas que exigentes se manifestaban en espera de ser liberadas finalmente de su injusta prisión. No podía creer como ese joven frente a ella, al que siempre contemplo e idealizó como el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, mostrándose siempre tan dulce, tan gentil, tan atento, tan tiernamente distraído y ausente, fuera capaz de crear tal farsa que sin más había sostenido cínicamente por tanto tiempo. Volvió su atención al par de jóvenes que aun continuaban al parecer ahora discutiendo por algo en particular… algo que por su breve distracción no había alcanzado el comprender, pero que había sido suficiente para hacer explotar al castaño, quien dijo algo que definitivamente era lo ultimo que se esperaba. _

_-¡Acaso no comprendes que me enamore de ella!-_

_Le dijo con un tono tan fuera de si que por un segundo le había causado escalofríos a pesar de la distancia que la separaban de la escena. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos permaneciendo en un esperado estado de shock ante tal conmoción y revelación por parte del castaño shaman que sin más continuaba discutiendo con Manta sobre un tema que para ella estaba más que terminado y definido. Posó su mano en su pecho con lentitud, como tratando de verificar que su corazón aun seguía latiendo, pues estaba casi segura que esté había dejado de hacerlo por breves segundos. Sus lágrimas danzaban por su rostro pálido y desencajado, felices de que su dueña no les obstruyera de nuevo su andar. Respiró hondamente mientras pensaba en todo cuanto había escuchado decir esa tarde, concluyendo en el único nombre que las relacionaba directa o indirectamente…. _

_-Maldita seas, Anna Kyouyama.-_

_Pronunció con rencor en sus palabras mientras tomaba la decisión de retirarse. Maldiciendo esa y mil veces más el segundo en que la rubia había puesto un pie de regreso tanto en su vida como en la de su joven y perturbado prometido. _

Se puso de pie al recordar aquello, sintiendo un extraño sentir el recorrer sus venas. Levando una de sus frías manos, limpiando con dureza cualquier rastro de evidencia de dolor en ella. Su mirada había dejado de ser dulce y fantasiosa, siendo reemplazada por una llena de amargura y de desazón.

-Los odio…- Habló al tiempo en que ocultaba su mirar bajo sus mechones, dejando solamente a la vista el brillo de aquellas nuevas lágrimas que dejaba escapar como prueba de su rabia ante aquellos que la hicieron ver como una completa estúpida.- Los odio a ambos… pero me las pagaran, en especial tú… Yoh Asakura.- Dijo con veneno en sus palabras, levantando su rostro y retirando de nuevo los restos de lágrimas sobre sus húmedas mejillas. Sonrió con maldad… si el menor de los Asakura estaba pensando en romper su compromiso, ella misma se encargaría de desvanecer esa idea, aunque para ello tuviera que recurrir a tales extremos, pero como dicen… en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale… _¿No es así?_

Buscó furioso por todos los bolsillos de su pantalón el lugar en el cual se suponía estaban sus llaves. Por fin, después de largos minutos las tomó entre sus manos, tratando de abrir lo más rápidamente posible, pues el frío afuera no era de lo más agradable y mucho menos grato. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue el sacudir su desalineada cabellera de un lado a otro para sí retirar un poco de la blanca nieve que lo rodeaba con capricho, retirándose las sucias botas de tierra congelada y las gruesas ropas que lo cubrían dejando todo a un lado del umbral de la puerta por donde había entrado. Caminó rumbo a la cocina, pues después de haber recibido aquel impacto en su rostro necesitaba de algo que calmara ese incomodo ardor y seguramente ahí lo hallaría. Pasó por los alrededores de la pequeña sala, en donde al parecer alguien permanecía en ella por los ruidos escandalosos que dejaba escapar el televisor a todo volumen.

-Pero que te sucedió.- Le preguntó con gracia la rubia al momento de verle pasar en dirección a la cocina y revelar tan llamativo y escandaloso golpe.- Bueno sea lo que sea seguramente te lo merecías.- Continuó diciendo mientras dejaba de darle importancia y regresaba su atención a la pequeña galleta que se mantenía degustando.

Se retiró aun más molesto que antes, prefiriendo el dejar a la joven, pues ya tendría el tiempo para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Llegó a su destino, comenzando a registrar cada gaveta en donde se encontrara cualquier cosa que calmara su incomodidad o al menos algo que se le pareciera.

-¡Demonios!- Ladró exasperado al no poder hallar lo que tanto buscaba.- ¡Que clase de casa es esta en donde ni siquiera se puede contar con lo indispensable!- Siguió gritando mientras arrojaba todo tipo de artefacto que no fuese lo que necesitaba.

-El que estés furioso por tú seguramente merecido golpe, no es razón suficiente para que te desquites con lo primero que se cruza en tu camino, por que a este paso pronto nos dejaras a todos en la calle.- Le dijo una suave voz que al parecer provenía de la puerta en donde había llevado acabo todo ese desorden.

Se giró sobre su hombro topándose casi al instante con la esbelta figura de la sacerdotisa, quien le miraba con reproche con ese par de océanos tan oscuros como la noche en invierno, obligándolo a girarse nuevamente y quedar de espaldas a ella, pues estaba seguro que sus mejillas se encontraban al rojo vivo con solo verle de pie mientras contemplaba a propia vista todo lo que había hecho en su frustración. Sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia al verle aparecer, recordándole el tiempo en que ambos eran más jóvenes y en donde ella lo llenaba de todo tipo de sermones por no querer cumplir con los entrenamientos dirigidos por ella misma.

-Lo se y lo lamento.- Le dijo aun de espaldas.- Solo buscaba algo con que curar el golpe.-

-Y para eso tenías que dejar este lugar listo para la siguiente guerra.- Habló con sarcasmo mientras se encaminaba entre tanto desorden.- Mira este desastre.-

-No te preocupes, lo dejara tal y como estaba.- Le dijo al instante en que por fin se decidía a mirarle de frente.- Solo deja que me cure esto y empezare de inmediato.-

-Si espero a que tú mismo lo hagas nos quedaremos sin un techo antes de la cena.- Suspiró resignada.- Toma asiento, ahora regreso.- Le dijo finalmente mientras que desaparecía de su oscura vista.

Tomo asiento en una de las sillas tal y como la rubia se lo había dicho, esperando paciente hasta que la viera el regresar. No pudo evitar el reír con disimulo ante lo que había provocado, ya que estaba totalmente conciente de que aquel golpe no era tan grande como lo hacía el notar su apariencia. Su dolor no era tan agobiante como él mismo lo hacía el parecer frente a la joven, solo deseaba el que después de armar todo aquel despilfarre en la cocina, la rubia decidiera el ayudarlo por cuenta propia, tal y como había sucedido. El sonido de los pasos descendiendo por las escaleras lo puso alerta, confirmándole que la rubia pronto aparecería en el umbral de la puerta.

-Espero y con esto sea suficiente.- Comenzó a decirle mientras se encaminaba a la silla que se mantenía vacía y aun lado del shaman.- Dime, te duele mucho.- Preguntó en tono neutral al tiempo en que empezaba a sacar todo lo necesario para iniciar.

-Bastante.- Mintió el castaño.- Gracias por preocuparte por mí… se que no estas en la obligación de hacerlo.-

-Tú lo has dicho.- Respondió secamente mientras tomaba un pequeño y blanco algodón en sus manos y lo cubría con el desagradable líquido de uno de los frascos que había conseguido el traer.

Sus movimientos eran como suaves y agradables caricias sobre su piel maltratada, permitiéndose el cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de tan atrayente sensación de la cual deseaba no terminara nunca. Respiró lo más profundamente que pudo al sentirla a centímetros de su rostro, dejando que sus pulmones se regocijaran nuevamente con tan dulce y embriagante aroma, haciendo lo mismo con sus ojos, para que estos gozaran un poco de todo lo que la rubia les ofrecía sin darse por enterada. Su vista viajó por cada rincón de la sacerdotisa, aprovechando que su atención se mantenía lo suficientemente ocupada como para no notarlo. Contempló sus ojos, gemas negras que podían doblegar a cualquiera ante su seductor esplendor. Observó su piel de porcelana, tan fina y delicada, tentado a comprobar si está era en verdad tan suave y magnifica como se exponía. Continuó a su boca, pequeña pero bien proporcionada, como una fruta madura que guardaba tan dulce y único sabor y finalmente detalló cada rincón del perfecto cuerpo escondido y cubierto bajo aquellas prendas de vestir, sintiendo arder su sangre bajo sus venas controlando el gran impulso que tenía de arrojar todo lo que se mantenía en aquella mesa, en donde solo ansiaba el que se encontrara el frágil y expuesto cuerpo de la joven para así poder amarla y poseerla como tanto lo anhelaba.

-Listo, he terminado.- Le escuchó decir con calma mientras terminaba de cubrir el área afectada.

-Gracias, ahora solo espero que…- Guardó silencio, notando el peculiar resplandor que escapada de aquel anillo que se mantenía rodeando el dedo de la rubia mientras este se reflejaba contra la luz del lugar.- _Tú prometido_ no vuelva a agredirme.- Masculló con voz ronca al solo mencionar esa desagradable palabra.

Se sorprendió al escucharle decir eso, pero prefirió el que no se percatara, ya tendría tiempo para saber todo lo ocurrido de la propia boca de Len. Se puso de pie al instante, pues ya había considerado más que suficiente el estar en presencia del castaño por ese día. Recogió todo lo que había ocupado y salió por la puerta rumbo a la sala, sintiendo como algo tiraba de su brazo en un intento por detenerla.

-En verdad… te vas a casar con él.- Preguntó tan silenciosamente que por un segundo pensó que tan solo se había imaginado el decirla.

-El que me case o lo deje de hacer es asunto mío y de nadie más, me escuchaste.- Aseveró con brusquedad mientras caminaba por lo menos cinco metros lejos de él.

-Te equivocas… también es asunto mío eso y todo lo relacionado a ti.- Susurró peligrosamente al tiempo en que le corregía. Giró sobre sus hombros al escucharle el decir esas palabras tan próximas a ella, topándoselo a escasos centímetros de su perturbado y sorprendido rostro. _¿En que momento había llegado hasta ahí? Era la pregunta que incesante se cuestionaba su mente._

-Que es lo que quieres, Yoh.- Sintió el sudar frío al verle posar una mano en su mejilla y rozar con ella su tibia piel, dejándole en el trayecto una incomoda y desagradable sensación de escalofríos.

-Acaso no es obvio, Annita.- Respondió extasiado de contemplarla así de cerca, sonrió con ironía… _tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. _Una especie de gruñido escapó de la boca de su estomago al imaginar lo que el joven de felinos ojos podía hacer en aquella joven mujer frente a él. Una ola de fuego convertido en ira extrema inundo sus venas ante el solo pensamiento de la rubia envuelta en los brazos del shaman mientras ambos disfrutaban de las caricias y el sabor del otro, reconociendo aquel sentimiento que tan frecuentemente lo visitaba y el cual ya le era del todo familiar… Sí, estaba celoso, no podía negarlo y es que la sola idea le quemaba las entrañas de una forma aniquilante. Movió su cabeza con ligereza… no quería pensar en eso, tan solo deseaba el seguir contemplándola, así tan cerca, solo para él… al menos por el momento, dejándose el deleitar al observar sus sonrosados labios entreabiertos mientras exhalaban aire.

-Eres endemoniadamente hermosa.- Pensó en voz alta al tiempo en que llevaba la mano antes puesta en su mejilla hasta los confines de sus dorados cabellos, sintiendo la suavidad con que este le recibía. Quería sentirla más próxima, no pudiendo evitar el tomar su pequeño rostro entre sus manos, deseaba un beso… solo un dulce beso de su boca para calmar el infierno por el que pasaba su cuerpo con solo mirarle.

-_En verdad… le amo_.- Susurró tan solo como respuesta, bastando con eso para que el castaño le soltara tan de repente como si ella le quemara. Estaba por decir algo cuando…

-_Interrumpo.- _Se escuchó decir con un tono frío, sorprendiendo a ambos al percatarse que se trataba de la joven de rosados cabellos que al parecer se encontraba de regreso y que por alguna razón se mostraba diferente, como si algo le hubiese sucedido, algo demasiado grave.

-Para nada.- Anna fue la primera en reaccionar, no pudiendo evitar el estar agradecida por primera vez con la joven al verle aparecer.- Me alegra el que estés de regreso, Tamao pero… lastima que tú querido prometido no opine por lo visto igual.- Le dijo en tono burlesco y cínico al ver como esté aun mantenía su atención sobre ella ignorando por completo a la peli rosada.- Pero que esperas, Yoh… acaso esa es la forma de recibir a tú futura esposa, que decepcionante.- Terminó por decir antes de comenzar a subir escalones arriba, dejando a la joven pareja a solas, percibiendo a lo lejos la fuerte mirada del shaman sobre ella.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos después de haber pasado por aquel percance, no pudiendo evitar el pensar en esa sensación tan llena de incomodidad que le producía el haber estado tan cerca del shaman, suponiendo que en otros tiempo y en otras circunstancias, tal vez la situación fuese diferente… muy diferente. Caminó desde el baño hasta su buró con su respectiva ropa de dormir puesta, tomando asiento en el mueble que se encontraba frente al espejo. Atrapó entre sus delgadas manos el firma mango del cepillo que prontamente se encargó de llevar asía sus hebras doradas, alisándolas con movimientos pausados y suaves. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el reflejo del espejo, topándose casi de inmediato con la exquisita figura del presente que descansaba aun lado de ella.

-Que hermosa.- Musitó totalmente cautivada al tiempo en que posaba sus dedos sobre la superficie de aquella tremenda gargantilla de diamantes, no pudiendo evitar preguntase quien había sido el responsable.

-Ese regalo no es de ningún desconocido, eso te lo puedo asegurar.- Exclamó con un toque de arrogancia como si hubiese leído la mente de la rubia.

-Pero que haces aquí¿Cómo entraste?- Le cuestionó risueña al joven que se alcanzaba a reflejar sobre la base del espejo, quien al parecer se mantenía hablando desde la ventana del lugar.

-Sabes…- Inició diciendo mientras salía de la penumbra que rodeaba la ventana.- De donde vengo, las personas acostumbrar a saludar primero y a interrogar después.- Habló con falsa indignación.

-Disculpe usted si en algún momento le ofendí, señor.- Respondió aceptando seguir el juego del shaman.- Pero eso es lo que minimamente puedo preguntar cuando veo que un joven como usted entra a altas horas de la noche en las intimidades de mí habitación, no le parece así.-Terminó exponiéndole a Len al tenerlo a escasos centímetros sobre ella.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, pero no cree que este sumiso intruso se merezca un mejor recibimiento.-

-Por supuesto…- Susurró con alegría mientras tomaba su rostro y terminaba de romper la escasa distancia entre ambos. Le beso primero con suavidad, permitiéndose el disfrutar enteramente del dulce sabor que por tantas horas anhelaba el saborear nuevamente, sintiendo una gran felicidad el brotar de ella al comprobar que su apuesto prometido pensaba definitivamente igual.

-Gracias por el obsequio.- Le dijo con calma reposando su rubia cabeza en su fuerte pecho.- Aunque no tenías que hacerlo, no quiero que más adelante pienses que soy solo una interesada.-

-Vamos Anna eso no es nada.- Aseveró mientras caminaba al buró de la rubia y tomaba la gargantilla entre sus manos.- Por ti, sería capaz de darte el mundo entero si estuviera en venta.- Y dicho esto le colocó aquella enorme joya en el blanco y aterciopelado cuello de su nueva dueña.

-Te extrañe tanto...- Le expuso con voz corrompida mientras se mantenía espaldas de la joven.

Su voz parecía un incitante y provocador ronroneo que cubría de lleno sus oídos y la dejaba a su total merced bloqueando toda intención de detenerle y simplemente dejarle hacer. Sonrió divertida y extasiada al sentir la tibieza de su boca besar su cuello con continuidad y sin tregua, demostrándole que sus palabras en verdad eran ciertas.

-Pero… solo fueron unas… horas.- Habló entre cortado mientras liberaba varios suspiros provocados por la sensación de sentir los afilados dientes del joven el morder con anhelo su piel expuesta.

-Eso es más que suficiente.-

Sus inquietas manos se movieron por doquier, disfrutando el tacto de sentir la suave seda de la ropa combinada con las curvas de la rubia escondidas bajo estás, llegando con cuidado al borde de su estrecha cintura en donde descansaba el flojo nudo de la prenda. Lo deshizo con maestría, tirando de la blanca bata que rápidamente se mostró bajo los pies de ambos dejando al descubierto el sugerente camisón que revelaba la falta de vestimenta en la joven.

-Acaso esperabas mí llegada, pequeña traviesa.- Le dijo justo antes de comenzar a besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mentiría si te digo que sí, aunque… aunque, no te niego que moría porque lo hicieras.- Le dijo con un hilo de voz totalmente sumergida en las agradables sensaciones que el joven le propinaba a su cuerpo al mover sus manos sobre la tela del camisón, las cuales iban y venias desde los confines de sus pechos hasta los limites de su vientre, provocando el que se arqueara sobre los fuertes y anchos hombros de su prometido en una urgente necesidad de probar aun más.

-Tanto deseabas el tenerme cerca, princesa.- El sabía que si, bastaba con que tocara su cuerpo para que él mismo se lo confirmara, pero el escucharlo decir de su propia boca era toda una divinidad.

-No tienes una idea… de la falta que me haces.- Pronunció con debilidad en el instante en que se giraba para quedar de frente con Len. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado la mostraban dulce e inocente ante su vista. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que los de él, dejando el descifrar la gran pasión y deseo que se mezclaban en un explosivo sentir, pero… también había algo más, algo que inundaba esas bellas perlas que tanto quería, un sentimiento nuevo y recién adquirido, era _¿Amor?... _en realidad sería posible.

-Quiero estar contigo…- Le comunicó sorpresivamente mientras veía como la rubia llevaba sus manos a los inicios de su blanca camisa y tranquilamente comenzaba a desabotonar cada botón de la prenda con sus delgados y finos dedos.- Hoy y siempre…- Finalizó dejando la antes cerrada camisa abierta para el deleite de sus ojos. Introdujo su mano al interior, percibiendo el impulso del joven al verse invadido por manos intrusas. Tragó duramente al ver y contemplar por segunda vez la perfección de su cuerpo al ser trabajado por tantos años, dejándolo marcado y delineado con gran exquisitez. Lo vio el estremecerse al iniciar un largo camino de besos por todo lo ancho y largo de su fuerte pecho, acompañado seguidamente de provocativas caricias y mimos de su parte.

-Pero…- Unos feroces y hambrientos labios sobre los propios fueron suficientes para impedirle el replicar al ver obstruida su estimulante tarea, abriéndolos solamente al verse totalmente recostado sobre su futón y claro, con el joven de gatunos ojos sobre ella. La beso largamente, tomándose el tiempo necesario para encontrar a su acompañante de juegos y profundizar aquel contacto aun más. Su lengua caliente se movía con libertad, sintiendo el quemarle el cuerpo al sentir su roce, como si fuera un poderoso veneno que hacía el hervir su sangre enloquecida bajo sus venas ante su control completamente caído y derribado.

Anna no pudo el seguir callando, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido que fue capturado por la boca de Len, ahogándose en su interior. Le retiró con premura el delgado camisón, dejando expuesta la tentadora y blanca piel ante sus ojos. Le abrazó por la espalda descubierta al sentirse expuesta ante el viento que se colaba por su ventana, aforrándose instintivamente a él en busca del calor robado.

-Despreocúpate princesa…-Le dijo mirándole a la cara con esa arrogante sonrisa que tan bien le conocía.- Que lo único que no sentirás esta noche, será frío.-

La rubia sonrió ante esas palabras, comprendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería. No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, pues con todo ese fluir de sensaciones le era muy difícil el pensar con lucidez. Un pequeño guito escapo de nuevo de su boca al recibir una nueva y profunda embestida de su joven amante, robándole el aire al haberlo hecho tan sorpresivamente provocando el que sus uñas se clavaran por segunda vez en su espalda. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos al sentir su próximo orgasmo, sintiendo lo fulminante y placentero que había sido, despojándole con eso cualquier reserva de energía que aun quedara en ella o en su prometido. Le vio rodearla en un calido abrazo mientras los cubría a ambos con las tibias frazadas que por unos minutos estuvieron desaparecidas en algún rincón de la habitación. Deseando el dormirse con el suave y agradable aroma masculino que el joven desprendía y que por algunas horas más estaría disfrutando. Susurró con voz adormecida algunas palabras que no estaba segura si las había dicho, inhalando profundamente al instante en que era arrastrada al mundo de los sueños, ignorando si el joven la había escuchado.

-También yo princesa…- Respondió tiempo después sintiendo una gran felicidad el cubrirlo, no pudiendo creer aun que la rubia por fin se había atrevido a decir esas dos sencillas palabras que para el lo eran todo, desde su razón de vida… _Te amo…_

Su mirada se mostraba ausente y perdida mientras contemplaban la pronta llegada de los primeros rayos del próximo día. Llevaba varías horas sentado en el mismo lugar, no haciendo otra cosa que no fuese la del maldecir su miserable suerte. Ni siquiera el fuerte frío de la madrugada lo habían obligado a retirarse de la ventana, solo quería continuar ahí, sentado en ese sitio y pensar… pensar y tratar de encontrarle una solución más razonable al problema tan grande del que había sido enterado. Las frases "_Esto no puede estar pasando" y "Maldita sea mí suerte" _eran algunas del gran repertorio que dejaba escapar el joven ante aquello que sabía fuera en realidad confirmado del todo, no habría nada ni nadie que lo pudiera liberar del matrimonio con la peli rosada atándolo a ella de por vida.

-Debe de haber un error… de ninguna manera puede ser cierto.- Insistía diciendo mientras ahora de pie se movía como león enjaulado.- No me puedo casar con ella… no quiero, y no lo are.- Habló convincente de sus propias palabras dándose con ellas un poco de animo, pero al recordar nuevamente la charla que había tenido con la joven al reaparecer, estas inmediatamente caían cuesta abajo como si fuesen lanzadas desde un profundo y alto acantilado.

_El silencio reino en ambos por varios minutos más desde que la rubia se había esfumado de sus vistas, cubriendo el lugar con un aire pesado y lleno de hostilidad. _

_-Estoy comenzando a suponer que en verdad no deseabas verme, Yoh.- Aseveró con un falso toque de dolor en sus palabras, molestándole mucho más el hecho de la privilegiada atención que recibía la sacerdotisa y el más que evidente interés que el shaman demostraba por ella, pues a pesar de llamarlo este aun continuaba contemplando en dirección a las escaleras por donde la rubia se había retirado. _

_-Ahm… perdona Tamao, pero me sorprendió mucho tú regreso.- Se excusó ante la joven.- No sabía que llegabas hoy… porque no me avisaste.- Preguntó comenzado a aproximarse asía ella.- Con gusto hubiese ido por ti a la…- Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los fríos labios de la joven que aprisionaron a los suyos de una manera posesiva y hasta en un punto desesperante, correspondiéndole al poco tiempo por la misma razón con que siempre lo había hecho… costumbre._

_-Quería sorprenderte.- Fue su respuesta mientras se asía espacio entre los brazos del castaño. Una gran desazón se apodero de él al verle abrazarse de sus ropas, prefiriendo el decirle de una buena vez la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_-Tamao, tengo algo muy importante que decirte… es respecto a nosotros y a nuestro compromiso.- Comenzó diciéndole con calma, percibiendo por un momento como la joven apretaba de alguna forma sus prendas al decir aquello.- Bueno yo… quería decirte que…- No sabía por donde empezar, aunque tampoco continuo insistiendo pues al escuchar la voz de Tamao llamándole con prisa detuvo toda intención en proseguir. _

_-Espera… yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- Apresuró a decirle impidiéndole con eso el seguir su monologo._

_-Bueno esta bien, habla tú primero… que es lo que tienes que decirme.- Le preguntó de mala gana al ver que esto se le complicaría aun más de lo que había pensado en un principio. Le vio el separarse de él y tomar sus manos entre las suyas para después mirarle a la cara mientras sonrientemente decía lo que para él fue como una condena a Muerte._

_-Yoh vas hacer papá... ¡Estoy embarazada!-_

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
